Legendary Travesty
by MirAndysCrow
Summary: Alternate Universe: Leah imprints on the most unlikely vampire during Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a FEMSLASH pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks! Alice/Bella pairing in the background.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme (Lesme) , established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

**Author's Note #2:** I am aware that some of the events don't exactly travel the exact same timeline of the book and/or movie. Please know that it is entirely on purpose to fit the story. So please no comments about, 'how it didn't happen that way' because I'm sure I've messed up the timeline by simply having one of the pairing(s) Bella and Alice, lol.

Big, big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being a great beta and making this story worth reading.

Special thanks to **Bablefisk** for being my first beta!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Cosmic Love**

Leah flopped down onto her bed. She couldn't understand why there needed to be a damn bonfire every other week. She didn't want to be sociable these days and everyone knew why. The last thing she wanted to watch was Sam and Emily drooling over each other next to a warm fire with the same 'fascinating' tribe legends she had heard more times than she could count.

"_Ah, Leah give it a rest!"_ Paul cried through the pack's mental link.

"_Yeah, no one cares about your wrecked love life,"_ a second voice sounded.

Leah rolled her eyes, _"You're one to talk, Jake!"_ she sniped back mentally. Leah erected the mental barrier she'd been trying to perfect for the past few months. It was flimsy, but it would give her a bit of privacy for a few hours.

"Don't mind them, Lee," Seth called from his room.

Leah chuckled. "I don't let those assholes bother me anymore, Seth!" she shouted back to her sweet, although sometimes annoying brother.

"Leah!"

The female wolf cringed. "Sorry, Ma!"

"Leah, come here!" Her mother called out again.

Leah got off her bed and trudged downstairs into the kitchen. "Ma, I said I was sorry."

"Leah, I need you to go to the store for the Peterman's cinnamon," her mother replied, ignoring her previous statement. "I can't believe I forgot it when I went to the store earlier," Sue continued, talking mostly to herself.

Leah wanted to decline, to say that she had something better to do. All in all, she really wanted to go back upstairs and pretend to be ill until the bonfire was long over. But what really came out of her mouth was, "Is there anything else I need to grab while I'm out?"

**-x-**

Leah parked the truck and walked into the general store. She greeted the owner with a nod and walked straight to the familiar spice aisle. She could not comprehend how of all the ingredients that her mother could have forgotten, she forgot to buy the cinnamon. It was one of the main ingredients of the cake and she'd made it a million and one times before. Leah found the slot that held the spice. It was surprisingly vacant. She saw a few bottles of other cinnamon brands on either side of the empty space and considered just grabbing another brand for a split second. She shook her head at the thought. Her mother would have her hide if she came back with anything but the specified brand.

Leah really didn't want to travel into Forks. It was out of the way and anytime she needed to go into the town, she had the bad luck to run into Isabella Swan, but she knew she could not return home without the cinnamon. She walked up to the owner behind the counter, "Hey Mr. Will. Do you have anymore Peterman's Cinnamon in the back?" she asked hopefully.

The graying man looked apologetic. "Oh no, Leah. I sold the very last bit earlier today. I'm sorry."

Leah nodded, "Okay thanks." Her cell phone began to ring.

"Do you have it?" Leah heard before she could greet her caller.

"No, Ma." Leah waved a goodbye to Mr. Will and walked outside, "I'm going to have to go into Forks. They don't have anymore of Peterman's cinnamon in the general store."

"Hurry back, Leah. I can't leave the batter sitting for too long."

"I will," Leah said before ending the call. Almost immediately, her phone started ringing again. She glanced at the display and smiled, "Yeah, Seth?"

"Hey, while you're out, can you grab me a box of Frosted Flakes?" Seth asked.

Leah rolled her eyes, "Why didn't you just ask while mom was talking to me or better yet while I was still in the house?"

"I didn't think about it until just now. Come on, Lee," the young boy pleaded.

"Fine. But I'll expect payment," Leah said with an exaggerated sigh.

"All funds will be wired into your account at midnight," Seth replied in a very businesslike tone. He was silent for a few seconds before laughing.

Leah laughed with him. "Bye, you goof." She finished the call with a shake of her head. Leave it to Seth to make her day seem just a bit brighter. As she climbed into the truck and closed the door, she could smell the fading scent of her father inside the truck, and her eyes got watery. When she turned the key in the ignition, the tears let go as her father's favorite song, "God's Gonna Cut You Down" by Johnny Cash filtered through the speakers. After a few seconds, she wiped away them away angrily, and violently jabbed the button on the radio, changing the channel. She was relieved as the song changed to another, faster pop song, and she leaned back into the car seat with a sigh.

Almost too quickly, Leah arrived at the supermarket in Forks. As she exited the truck, locked it, and slipped the keys into her pocket, a smell reached her. It was sweet and faint. The scent wasn't nauseatingly overpowering, but she recognized it at once as a leech. She went on alert; her eyes flitted back and forth quickly while she took deeper breaths to decipher the type of leech that was lurking close by. After a few seconds she calmed, the smell was at least a few minutes old. Whoever was here had moved from the area already.

The female wolf continued into the store. She distractedly began her search for the specific cinnamon her mom requested. She mumbled the brand under her breath as she looked for the seemingly elusive bottle of cinnamon. She finally located the bottle when a pale hand took it from the shelf and Leah grabbed the hand in a vice grip, halting the movement. The icy skin made the wolf let go, as if she was stunned. She jerked her eyes up to meet startled gold ones that she easily recognized and Leah forgot to breathe.

The vampire in front of her had a heart-shaped face framed by soft, brown hair that appeared to be highlighted with an otherworldly caramel shade. Her full lips that were usually curled up into a compassionate smile, were drawn in a thin line of confusion. She had the same liquid gold eyes as the mind reader that Leah had met a few times, but instead of the hostility that could be found in his eyes, her orbs always seemed to hold a kindness that showed through. Leah struggled to look away and pulled some much needed oxygen in her lungs, inhaling deeply.

Big mistake.

Leah's head started to swim. The vampire's scent was enthralling. It was a merge of stargazer lilies, nutmeg, and a fresh snowfall. The wolf also detected another scent mingling with her mate's smell. The very thought angered her and Leah felt the intense need to mark her mate flow through her body. The female wolf began to tremble as she felt the bond beginning to pulse between her and the vampire ahead of her. Leah knew from this moment on that the vampire would be her reason for living, her reason for dying and everything in between.

A tentative, cool hand reached forward, sliding across Leah's cheek. She smelled the light cinnamon fragrance as she noticed the vampire had yet to let go of the spice. The wolf once again caught the hand, using it to pull the vampire flush against her body, her own frame still shivering. Leah looked into the rapidly darkening eyes in front of her. It was obvious that the vampire felt the connection as well. Leah leaned forward; their lips were just a minuscule distance apart.

"Price check on Nature's Own wheat bread. Price check for wheat bread." The store's PA system sounded above and just like that the spell was broken.

Leah shook her head lightly and cleared her throat. "You have my cinnamon," she said, surprised to find her voice husky. She trailed her fingertips across the other woman's palm, grabbing the spice before all but sprinting to the checkout counter. Seconds later, she felt a breeze that she knew was the vampire dashing out. The sudden smell of lilies confirmed her suspicions. Leah was grateful there were hardly any people in the store that day. The last thing she needed was the news of her attempt at ravishing of another woman in the spice aisle of the grocery store making it back to her mother, the pack, and the rest of La Push. Never mind the fact that the other woman in question was a vampire.

Leah paid for the cinnamon and left the store as quickly as possible. She promised herself that she would just grab Seth's cereal from the general store on the way back home. She wanted to stay far away from this store for a long time.

**-x-**

As soon as Esme settled inside the Mercedes, she received several frantic texts from Alice about her well being. Esme pressed a couple of buttons on her phone and held the phone to her ear.

"Esme, thank goodness!" Alice's relieved voice chirped through the phone, "I couldn't see you. You were there one minute and the next…"

Esme realized Alice was not going to continue, "Alice?"

"I'll meet you in the meadow after you hunt, Esme. Goodbye," Alice replied with an odd tone and ended the call.

**-x-**

Alice was sitting on fallen log, motionless when Esme approached. Alice continued staring into the distance when Esme sat beside her. They sat in a comfortable silence for several minutes before the peace was finally broken.

Alice turned to face the elder vampire. "What happened, Esme?"

"You saw what I was going to say?" Esme inquired.

Alice nodded, "I need to hear you say it, Esme." She looked at her mother with unusually cheerless eyes.

Esme took an unneeded breath and began recounting the incident at the store, "I was on my way back home when you texted me the other ingredients for the cookies Bella likes, so I turned around, going back to the store. A small, insistent feeling pulled me back there, even as I passed a convenience store where I could have easily gotten the ingredients."

Esme eyes became a little unfocused as she looked at some unseen point in the distance and continued. "Once I got out of my car I smelled a scent that had risen above the others. I had a small feeling of bloodlust, but more to drown in that scent." She paused, inhaling an unneeded breath as if to bring the scent back to her. "Fresh green apple and spicy pine needles. I stopped breathing and moved quickly to get the rest of the ingredients. The only thing left was the vanilla extract. Once I reached the aisle, I found a young woman looking for a specific brand of cinnamon. She happened to finally find the spice at the same time I reached out to hand it to her. Our eyes met, and my heart skipped a beat. M-my dead heart literally fluttered in my chest."

"Oh Esme," Alice gasped, eyes wide.

Esme nodded. "It was terrifying and exhilarating all at the same time. I know I'm connected to her. Even now it feels like the other part of my soul is just out of my reach and it hurts." Esme bowed her head, "I'm not really sure what to do from here, Alice."

Alice froze beside her, pulled into another vision, "Esme, you _have_ to tell Carlisle. Things like this tend to come out, especially with a mind reader and an empath in the house."

"I don't want to hurt him, Alice," The caramel haired vampire whispered, venom pooled in her eyes, glistening against the setting sun. Alice's face immediately crumpled at the sight. She pulled her mother into an embrace. The beautiful sunset went unappreciated as the two vampires clung to each other, both lost in their own thoughts.

**-End of chapter One-**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Love or hate it? Please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

**Author's Note #2:** I am aware that some of the events don't exactly travel the exact same timeline of the book and/or movie. Please know that it is entirely on purpose to fit the story. So please no comments about, 'how it didn't happen that way' because I'm sure I've messed up the timeline by simply having one of the pairing(s) Bella and Alice, lol.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this a story worth reading! All careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to **Bablefisk** for being my first beta! You rock!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Say Goodbye to Sanity**

It was Friday evening which meant it had only been three days since Leah saw the most stunning woman she'd ever laid eyes on. A beautiful woman with an equally beautiful name.

Esme.

She'd recognized the Cullen matriarch from Jacob's pitiful thoughts of Bella, and knew who it was she'd imprinted on.

It had only been three days since that day. It had only been three days since she decided to ignore her imprinting and she was miserable. Ever since she'd decided to disregard the call towards the woman, she had started to get sick, and got sicker each day. She hardly slept and her appetite was mostly non-existent. Sometimes the thought of food alone would send her into fits of dry heaving. So far she had been able to successfully keep her imprinting hidden from the pack and her family, but she knew it was only a question of time. She pushed her mental barrier to its limits everyday and anytime she felt it drop, she focused on her old rants of Sam, Emily, and Bella. The pack would always choose to block her out whenever she did that, and as such they didn't notice the few thoughts of Esme that filtered through.

Leah's musing was interrupted by the clatter of Seth's fork against his plate as he reached across the table for more roast and potatoes. She glanced around the room and returned her eyes to her dinner plate. The food had long ago stopped looking like it was supposed to, and the mix of foods looked even less appealing than when she sat down. For the rest of her family it was just a typical dinner, but for Leah it was pure torture. She felt a piercing gaze on her and just waited for the question she knew was coming.

"Is everything okay, Leah?" her mother asked.

Leah glanced at her mother. "I'm fine," she said and dropped her eyes, deciding to poke at some half mushed peas on her plate.

"But you've barely eaten anything," Sue said, studying her daughter with unabashed concern.

Leah chose not to reply and took a big bite of mashed potatoes, holding back the grimace that threatened to take over her face. Her mother's usual fluffy, buttery potatoes tasted like sour cinders as they washed over her tongue. She swallowed with difficulty and took a large gulp of water. The liquid did little to wash the bitter taste out of her mouth.

Leah successfully choked down the rest of her dinner in front of the watchful eye of her mother. As soon as dinner was done she volunteered to wash the dishes. Her mother and brother were surprised with her offer, but chose not to comment or argue.

As Leah dried the last glass and placed it in the cabinet, she felt the queasiness she had become very accustomed to these past few days return. She walked to the refrigerator and placed her forehead to the chilly surface.

It brought no relief.

Leah clutched her stomach and cleared her throat to ensure she would sound as normal as possible. "I'm going for a walk," she yelled up to the ceiling.

"Okay," her mother said, "Take your cell phone."

"Do you want some company?" Seth called back.

"No, I'm good," Leah said and walked out the door, walking as calmly as she could until she was sure she was out of sight. Then she ran as fast as she could to a large shrub up ahead, and made it behind the shrub just before she became reacquainted with her dinner. She was thankful no one was around to witness her odd behavior. She used her foot to put some dirt over the mess and walked toward the treaty line. Every night for the past three, just before nightfall she would stand at the line and Esme's faint scent always floated to her nostrils. It served to calm her, but it riled her inner wolf. It had become routine for the wolf. She knew it wouldn't be long before she would need more.

When Leah made it back home, she told her mother that she was heading to bed early. She lay in the middle of her bed; eyes closed tightly waiting for the solace of sleep to come. It didn't take long for her to begin moving, trying to find a comfortable spot. She was still tossing and turning long after her mother and brother went to bed. She grabbed her cell phone off the charger and looked at the display. The digital numbers told her that it was 1:30 in the morning. She'd been trying to get to sleep for nearly five hours, but it felt a lot longer. Leah got up from her bed and quietly made her way downstairs. She plopped down on the couch and used the remote to turn on the television. She mindlessly channel surfed, dutifully ignoring her nagging inner wolf that told her to find her mate. She finally found a movie to watch, but as the opening credits moved across the screen she felt her eyes go heavy.

**-x-**

Leah walked into the smoky club. She took in the barely dressed waitresses and the drooling patrons. The air was thick with the smell of liquor, sweat, and lust. She removed her overcoat and draped it across her arm, revealing the scarlet, collared shirt. A tight solid black vest hugged her curves over the shirt, which matched the tailored black slacks that fanned out slightly at the bottom, revealing a glimpse of the deep red strappy four inch heels Leah wore. She didn't think there was any way the woman she was looking for could be in this place.

"I need six beers, a whiskey sour and one martini, extra dirty!" a nearby waitress yelled to one of the bartenders. Leah walked to the bar and yelled over the pounding beat of the latest techno hit coming from the speakers. "Excuse me, I'm looking for a woman." She reached out, lightly laying a fingertip on the waitress' shoulder and addressing her.

The waitress turned from the bartender preparing her order. She eyed Leah with lust in her eyes. "Almost everyone in here is looking for a woman, sexy."

"The woman I'm looking for is special," Leah said impatiently.

"Your special lady got a name?" the waitress replied.

"Esme," Leah stated simply.

The waitress smiled. "You're in luck. Look to the stage there, gorgeous. You won't be disappointed." She gathered her drinks from the bartender and started toward her table, "I wouldn't mind being your special lady when you're done with her," the waitress called over her shoulder.

The waitress added an extra sway to her hips, but it was a waste of energy on Leah, because the wolf's eyes were soon transfixed as she took in the woman dancing on stage. The dancer lazily twirled a lasso in her hand her body moving with fluidity of the waves in the ocean. When Esme spun around, Leah saw that the vampire wore an auburn leather bra with glittering metal studs adorning the cups and matching tight leather pants. Her feet were clad in shiny black leather boots. The vampire's silky caramel hair shone under the lights. Leah just watched as the other woman danced, her hips swaying and grinding to the thumping bass of the music. Their eyes met; topaz and chocolate darkening in lust as the world melted away around them.

A crash and shriek in the back of the club brought Leah out of her trance. A hooded figure ran to the stage, grabbing a bottle of vodka from a nearby table. Leah began running to the stage when a mob of panicked patrons moved against her, forcing her toward the door. She elbowed and shoved people of the way, desperately trying to get to the woman onstage. She was nearly there when she spied the hooded figure throwing off his cloak. Someone knocked her to the floor, her head bouncing off the corner of the one of the stylish metal chairs. The last thing she saw before passing out was Sam standing over the burning and squirming Esme, his laughs mixing with her angel's excruciating screams.

"No!" Leah jolted awake, the remote clattering to the floor. She picked up the device, eying the television. "That would explain the dream," she said, watching as Jessica Alba jumped into the arms of Bruce Willis onscreen.

She switched off the television, placed the remote on the table, and walked up the stairs. She opened the door to her room and stopped in shock. Esme was perched on her bed with lidded eyes and the same leather outfit from her dream. Leah rubbed her eyes and glanced at the bed again. There was no one there. She shook her head and climbed into bed. She needed to get as much sleep as possible since she was going to be patrolling for most of the night tomorrow.

Leah suffered through the dream four times that night before she finally gave up on sleep.

**-x-**

Patrol turned out to be highly uneventful, and that's how Leah found herself sitting on the ground, senses extended to their limit for any hint of some action. She couldn't find anything out of the ordinary for several miles. She hopped up and stalked back and forth next to the treaty line, feeling her eyelids beginning to droop. She needed to stay awake so Sam wouldn't get on her case again. She had already drifted to sleep twice tonight. Leah's legs felt shaky as she slumped onto the grass and her eyelids slipped closed.

"_Leah, check in!" _Sam's booming voice entered her head.

She jumped awake. _"Everything's normal here, Sam,"_ she said groggily.

"_Your patrol is done. It was actually done an hour ago. How about you stay awake for it next time?"_ Sam told her nastily. Leah heard a few snickers over the pack link.

"_Give me a break, Sam. There hasn't been a threat in months. My sleeping this one time isn't going to destroy us,"_ Leah griped back before shutting him out of her mind and heading home for another restless night.

**-x-**

Leah ran; her heart pounded in time with the fast stride her paws held as she chased after her prey. The large buck ran in zigzags, hoping to lose the large grey wolf easily closing the distance between them.

Leah suddenly jumped, using a rock to launch herself in a diagonal toward the buck. She clamped her teeth on the deer's throat, following the buck's fall to the ground. She enjoyed the struggling of the animal beneath her and squeezed harder every time the animal squirmed. She pressed a large paw to the buck's body and jerked her head once; taking her bloodstained mouth off its neck once the crack reached her ears. Titling her head to the sky, Leah howled out for her conquest. She surveyed her kill before she once again sank her teeth into the thick neck of the impressive buck.

**-x-**

Sunlight shone through the soft white curtains of Leah's room, the light breeze from the opened window carried the scent of fresh dew and pine. The distant chirping birds gently roused Leah from her slumber. She opened her eyes with a smile. If all she had to worry about was three or four days of a crappy feeling then she could handle ignoring her imprint just fine. She paused at the stale metallic smell that reached her nose and looked at her blanket. It was covered with blood. There was a large bone lying on top of the covers, licked clean. Leah's face took on a look of panic and horror as she jumped from bed, hand firmly covering her mouth while she rushed into the bathroom, barely making it to the toilet.

Sue Clearwater hurried into the bathroom when she heard the loud footsteps and retching from her daughter. She went back to her room and grabbed a robe, quickly kneeling to gather Leah in the soft terry cloth. Sue rubbed her daughter's back until the heaving stopped. As Leah slumped against the bathtub, Sue stood, wetting a small towel with cool water and placed it against Leah's forehead. "Are you okay?"

Leah nodded shakily.

Sue glanced at her daughter. "Leah," The girl in question looked up at the strange tone of voice her mother held with questioning eyes. "Is there anyway you could be pregnant?" her mother continued with a small amount of dread in her eyes.

"How? Ma, the second I turned wolf I couldn't have children anymore, remember? This is just a little stress. I'll be fine in a day or two you'll see," Leah said and ushered her mother out of the bathroom. She tied the robe belt tight around her waist, washed her face and looked at herself in the mirror. Her eyes were tinged red from the tears that sprang up from her early morning meeting with the toilet bowl.

She brushed her teeth and frowned at the taste of bile, blood, and mint in her mouth. "I thought…I could have sworn it was a dream." She studied her reflection once more.

"Lee, I gotta go!" Seth shouted through the door, knocking frantically.

Leah opened the door, tamping down the urge to roll her eyes at her dramatic brother. Seth rushed forward, but paused as he looked at his sister. "Lee?"

"Not now, Seth," she said, tugging on the robe again. She sidestepped him and went back into room to gather her clothes for the day.

She threw on a simple black t-shirt, form-fitting jeans, and white tennis shoes. She surveyed herself and nodded to the image in the full body mirror. Leah had a fleeting thought of putting some make up on to cover the dark circles under her eyes. She grabbed a hairbrush and ran it a few times through her hair in frustration. "What would be the point? There's no one to impress anymore."

There were three quick knocks on her bedroom door. "I hear that talking to yourself is a sign of insanity," Seth called through the door.

Leah tossed the brush on her dresser and opened her bedroom door, "There's only a problem if you start answering yourself," she replied with a forced smile.

"I'll keep that in mind then." Seth rocked back on his heels. "Can I come in?"

Leah motioned halfheartedly with her arm and walked away from the door. Seth followed her into the room and closed her door.

"What's wrong, Lee?" Seth asked as soon as the latch clicked on the door.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" Leah asked a little defensively.

Seth raised his eyebrow at her tone, "Well, besides the fact that you just answered my question with a question, you're my sister. I know when something is happening with you."

"Seth, I'm going to be okay. This is…this is just a small relapse from my break up with Sam and a little stress," Leah said guiltily, hoping her brother would drop the subject. She pulled him into a hug. "Thanks for the concern, little bro."

"You're alright Lee, even if you are a big fat liar." He ruffled her hair and broke the hug.

"Why do you do that?" she asked him, smacking his hands away and smoothing her hair.

"Because I know you hate it," he responded with a cheeky grin.

"I love you too, Seth even if you are a pain in my ass everyday." She shoved him playfully toward the door before smoothing down her hair.

"Leah!"

"Sorry, ma!" Leah said. She looked at her brother who was on his way out of the door. "Are we sure she's not a wolf too? She's got ears like a hawk."

"I don't know," Seth replied with a smile, "Maybe we should watch her really closely during the next full moon." He left her room and closed the door.

The scent of sausage drifted up the stairs through the small crack beneath Leah's door, and wrapped itself around her, making her gag.

"Breakfast!" her mother yelled from down below.

As her mother sat her breakfast down, Leah felt her stomach lurch. Regardless of the tiny portion she was served, every time she lifted the fork, the acids in her stomach swirled. She finally gave up and picked up the piece of toast from her plate. Leah took a small bite from the corner of the toast and chewed slowly. She faked a swallow and waited for her nausea to pass as a bit of the starchy residue slipped down her throat.

Just as Leah was sure she was going to start heaving into her plate, the phone rang. Her mother left the table to answer it in the other room and Leah waited until her mother was completely out of the room when she struck. First, she wiped the liquefied toast out of her mouth and onto a napkin. Then, as quietly as she could, she began placing her food on Seth's plate. He looked confused but did not question her actions. He ate a little faster to cover up the newly added amount of food on his plate.

Leah was so focused on getting the food off her plate that she failed to notice the disapproving glance her mother shot her. Sue came back into the kitchen without a word and picked up her daughter's plate from the table. Leah started to get up from the table when her mother's voice stopped her.

"Sit down Leah," her mother commanded and turned from the stove with a new plate of food. She placed it in front of Leah.

Leah looked at the plate felt sick at the thought of food. "I'm not hungry," she said and pushed the plate away.

Sue slammed a hand down on the table. "I don't care, Leah! You are not leaving this table until you finish something from that plate of food. You need to at least try to eat."

Seth kept his eyes fixed to his food as he ate even faster, motivated by the tension quickly creeping into the atmosphere.

"Ma, I'm a grown woman. I decide when I eat and when I don't and I am not hungry," Leah declared with confidence, her eyes showing more than a little defiance.

Her mother's only reply was a single elevated eyebrow as the older woman settled to eat her own breakfast.

Twenty minutes later, Leah found herself sitting at the kitchen table alone attempting to glare a plate of scrambled eggs, sausage and toast out of existence.

**-End of Chapter Two-**

* * *

**Thank you so much all for your comments, faves, and alerts! I'm glad to see someone besides me in interested in this pairing. Anyone else that's anonymously reading out there let me know what you think by reviewing (Even one or two word reviews work for me), favoriting and alerting!**

**To everyone that has submitted a review I'm going to answer you asap. Thank you again!**

**Until next time. **

**~MC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

**Author's Note #2:** I am aware that some of the events don't exactly travel the exact same timeline of the book and/or movie. Please know that it is entirely on purpose to fit the story. So please no comments about, 'how it didn't happen that way' because I'm sure I've messed up the timeline by simply having one of the pairing(s) Bella and Alice, lol.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta! All careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to **Bablefisk** for being my first beta!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Control**

It had been about four days since Leah had slept, and she'd taken to avoiding her mother at all costs. The young woman had even gone so far as to use her bedroom window to enter and exit the house. A bit of fortune had found her as she discovered that her mother was going to be gone all day taking care of her sick sister and Leah would have jumped for joy if she had the energy.

A couple of knocks sounded on Leah's door, before it opened, Seth sticking his head into the room. He saw his sister where she always seemed to be these days, gazing out her bedroom window. Seth almost didn't want to disturb her. She appeared her calmest when her eyes were concentrated on the forest. "Sam called a meeting for the pack this afternoon," he informed her quietly.

"Oh goody," Leah responded with false cheer but didn't stop staring out her window.

Seth eyes bore into his sister's back and said, "If you don't feel up to it. I'll handle Sam."

"He didn't request me to be there did he? He just demanded it?" Leah turned from the window to face her brother.

Seth shifted nervously before he answered, "Define request."

Leah sighed and faced the window once again. "Don't worry. I'll go, Seth. I'm not going to put you in that ass's line of fire."

An hour later, Seth and Leah were on their way to Emily's house, the older sibling's weight resting almost entirely on her younger brother's shoulders. Leah hated that she had to rely on him to make it such a short distance. Once they were close enough to their cousin's house, Leah shrugged out of Seth's hold. She gritted her teeth and walked through the gate to Emily's backyard with a huge amount of effort. She refused to be weak in front of the pack. She felt someone brush past her and she struggled to stay upright.

"Leah, you look like shit," Jared said, as he made his way over to the table that held the food and drinks.

Leah ground her teeth together in annoyance but ignored him. "Can we start?" she addressed Sam in her bitchiest voice as she settled onto one of the chairs as far away from the rest of the group as she could manage. She'd rather be gnawing her own leg off than be present at this joke of a meeting. She knew the status report of the patrols: they'd found jack shit so far and probably wouldn't for awhile.

Sam barely even spared her a glance, "Not until Jacob decides to grace us with his presence." Emily walked into the backyard, sitting herself in Sam's lap. He kissed her possessively and hugged her close to his chest.

Leah's stomach rolled in anger and annoyance. She was definitely in no mood to watch the love-birds moon over each other right in front of her. It just wasn't fair. Seth heard the whisper of his sister's thoughts headed for dangerous territory and quickly walked over to her. He handed her a small plate of food.

"Try to eat something, Lee." Seth rested the plate on the chair between them and leaned close to whisper in her ear, "Focus."

She nodded to her brother and took a bite out of one of the sandwiches. It tasted bland and uncomfortable in her mouth. She had a flash of raw venison in her mind and her stomach twisted. She paused and breathed deeply waiting for the nausea to pass. Seth handed her a water bottle. She took small sips, hoping to settle her stomach. She went to bite the sandwich again when she heard something across the yard.

"…and maybe if she weren't such a harpy bitch someone would fuck her and she could get over Sam finally," Paul said out the side of his mouth. Seconds later Jared's and Embry's laughter and high fives were heard.

Leah placed the sandwich back on the plate. She pulled out of Seth's restraining hand and walked deliberately across the yard, stopping directly in front of Paul, "What did you say?" she asked with a saccharine smile on her face.

"Maybe if you weren't such a harpy bitch someone would fuck you and you could get over Sam finally," Paul stated loudly and condescendingly. He paused after each word as if she was particularly hard of hearing.

Leah nodded. "That's what I thought you said," she replied and launched herself at Paul. She landed a swift punch to his nose with all her strength. She smiled at the crunch of bones and Paul's grunt of pain. She raised her blood stained fist again but it was caught by Sam.

"Alright, Leah that's it! You're on probation," Sam barked. "We won't be needing you on patrols so go home and get whatever this is out of your system."

Leah walked into Sam's personal space, glaring daggers. "Yea, that's right, Sam, take his side over mine," she spat, "It's always about the _boys_ in this fucking pack." Leah punctuated her statement with a forceful finger into Sam's shoulder.

He clenched his jaw, looking down his nose at her as his eyes matched her intensity, "Go home, Leah, before you cross a line you do not want to cross."

Leah stepped even closer, her nose almost brushing Sam's as her eyes narrowed to slits. They were engaged in the staring contest for several seconds. All of a sudden, Leah's face was engulfed by a wicked smile and she moved away from Sam. She turned, taking a few steps before glancing at Sam once again, the smile never leaving her face. Leah resumed walking and started laughing a loud, satisfied laugh that continued to echo off the trees even as she was no longer visible past the tree line.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" Paul asked Sam. He sounded nasally due to his swollen nose.

Seth had watched the entire scene in shock and knew something major was going on with his sister. He had already tried talking to her but she brushed off his concerns with a really lame excuse. Seth needed someone to snap her out of this before it got even more out of hand. Or before Sam figured out what was going on before he did. He glanced at the Alpha's calculating eyes staring in the direction his sister had disappeared. Fishing his cell phone out his pocket, he hit the speed dial for a familiar number.

"I need a favor," Seth said the instant he was greeted by the person on the other line.

**-x-**

Leah sat with her knees drawn to her chest on the bluff over looking the ocean. She stared into the distance. The cool, salty scent did not bring the tranquility it once had. Leah just sighed; her head fell forward onto her knees as she listened to the slosh of the water on the rocks below. She sat in that spot, unmoving lost in her own thoughts.

"I never thought I'd see the day that you were brooding," a voice said behind her gently.

Leah lifted her head, "Go away," she rasped. She licked her dry lips and pulled her knees closer to her chest.

Jake looked at Leah. This was the first time in a week he finally got a good look at her. She was worse than Seth previously thought. Leah wasn't giving off false pretenses about her well being here and she looked terrible. Her hair hung limp and stringy around her face, her skin was pale and her eyes held dark circles. Jake settled down next to Leah, "No. I don't think I'll go away. It's nice and peaceful up here and you look like you need someone to talk to."

Leah snorted as she turned, her glazed eyes glaring at him, "You're going to counsel me? You? The boy who pines after that clumsy leech lover?" She threw back her head with a bark of humorless laughter that turned into a groan. Her stomach clenched and gurgled in hunger. "I think you've got enough problems of your own," she said through gritted teeth.

"Leah, when was the last time you ate something?" Jake questioned, hearing the loud rumble coming from her abdomen. He took an even closer look at her and saw how her frame had become smaller. She'd obviously been starving herself.

Leah didn't answer. The truth was she had long since given up eating. She took a few bites here and there for show but couldn't keep anything down except water and the occasional juice. Even the one bite of sandwich from earlier had been expelled from her system. The last time she had really gotten a solid craving for something it was venison. Fresh venison. She suppressed a shudder at the memory of perverse pleasure she got in the thick slabs of bloody meat sliding down her throat. Her stomach made its presence known again and Leah's head lolled to the side, her eyes fluttering.

Jake reached over. He seized the girl's head between both of his hands and shook lightly. "Leah?"

Her eyes opened slightly as she mumbled, "I blame them…and Bella Swan if they didn't come back….wouldn't be a murdering wolf bitch…I'm soo s-sorry daddy," Leah rambled, a tear sliding down her cheek. She lifted a hand, stroking Jake's face tenderly before the hand fell back to her side, "tired…s-so...tired…wouldn't have imprinted…wouldn't be a freaky abomination…" she trailed off in a whisper.

Jacob's eyes widened at the word 'imprint.' He mentally vowed to talk to Leah when she was feeling more like herself now that he had an answer to her odd behavior. There were stories of what happened when wolves ignored their imprinting. It was highly dangerous business for everyone involved. He was going to end this now, "Leah, let's go get you checked out." He pulled the girl to her feet with no resistance, "You know Dr. Cullen is a great doctor for a lee-"

"No!" Leah pushed Jake away and stumbled to the trees. He followed her. Leah collapsed beside a moss covered rock. She pulled her body into a fetal position. "No," she whimpered.

"You can't continue like this. Leah. You're killing yourself." Jake reached down and picked Leah up, one hand cradling her head, the other underneath her knees. He scowled when he felt how light she had become.

The female wolf glanced up with unfocused eyes and blinked, "Wha…Jake?" she squirmed a little in his arms.

"Yeah," he said simply.

"When did you get here?" she asked, her words slurred.

Jake walked faster through the trees, his pace changed to a jog, "Just a few minutes ago."

"Jake…put me down," Leah whined, weakly pushing against his chest.

He ignored her request and sprinted to the top of the cliff. He tightened his grip on Leah and jumped. Once he felt the rush of the icy water on his skin, he released Leah. Jake swam to the surface and waited.

And waited.

…And waited.

He watched the placid water with dread. Just as he began to kick himself for the rash decision, a small ripple in the water captured his attention. He watched as Leah broke the surface of the water, gasping and coughing.

Jake smiled in relief. "So you don't want to die," he called out to the struggling girl with a chuckle.

Leah's eyes snapped to him with laser like aim. "I'm going to kill you, you asshole!" she swam straight for Jake with fury in her eyes. Jake spun and swam for the shore, laughing all the way.

**-x-**

Jake shouldered some of Leah's weight as he navigated her through the forest and back home. They'd walked for ten minutes with only the crunching of the leaves beneath their feet, bird calls, and rustling of the trees in the wind to fill up the silence between them.

He glanced at Leah and spoke, "I'm not going to apologize for leaving you in that water, Leah. It doesn't matter how much you vow to kill me." He lifted his right shoulder, nudging her. "It needed to be done and you know you want to talk to someone. Now tell me what's wrong?"

She just glared at him, but said nothing. She realized that Jake may be the only person who really sort of understood what she was going through. "I can't yet Jake. I can't even really admit it to myself," She revealed with a sigh.

Jake stopped at a large boulder and eased both of them down to sit against it. "Well, you were pretty out of if when I found you and you mumbled something about an imprint," he told her.

Leah looked away, avoiding his eyes. She watched as a squirrel scampered up a tree in the distance. Her eyes glanced at him briefly before once again directing her gaze on the ground beneath her feet, the silence heavy on their shoulders.

"My father has a couple of old tribe journals that talk about the hazards of ignoring an imprint, which you are obviously doing." He looked intently at Leah, who was determined to focus on the grass below. "Both the wolf and the imprint will die if you continue like this."

"Even if the imprinting is unusual?" Leah questioned weakly as she made eye contact with Jake.

The boy's eyebrows furrowed in thought for a minute, "Unusual how? Wait. Did you imprint on a girl?" Jake looked surprised, "Leah, are you ga-"

"No! It's not like that. I mean its…I…" Leah muttered under her breath and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Did you..? Leah, you imprinted on a _Cullen_?" His voice raised in a squeaky, high pitch. Leah would have laughed if it happened in any other situation. Jake's own cackle brought Leah's eyes snapping open.

Hot anger spread through her body, "This is why I didn't want to tell anyone. I'm already a big fucking joke. Why not add this to my freak list?" Leah shakily stood, using the rock to hold herself up as she prepared to stomp away. A heavy hand grasped her shoulder and she pulled away violently, pitching herself forward.

Jake grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tugged her back into balance. She turned toward him, throwing a sloppy punch. He easily grabbed her hand. Angry, she tried to slap him and he caught her other hand and held her tight. She struggled against his hold.

"Leah. Leah! Calm down, I wasn't laughing at you." He gradually let got of her hands, satisfied when she didn't try to hit him again, "I was thinking of the look on Sam's face when he finds out."

Leah held onto Jake's shoulders as she lowered herself back to the ground, breathing heavily from the bit of exertion. "Yeah, well you're going to have to deal with your imagination because Sam isn't finding out a thing."

Jacob looked at her, "How have you been keeping it hidden all this time anyway?"

"I've been using a mental wall to keep the pack out of my mind and when I feel it waning I just focus on the usual Sam and Emily hating material. Most of the time I just sing songs in my head," Leah replied.

"Sam has got to be suspicious," Jake said, looking thoughtful.

Leah nodded, "He is but he didn't really care about my barrier until I started going crazy. Sometimes I swear it's like he thinks I'm plotting for his spot as Alpha or something," she said with a roll of her eyes.

"The man likes being in power," Jake agreed. He fidgeted beside her, his eyes darting between her and the twigs he nervously picked on the ground.

Leah noticed the movement and sighed, "Just ask, Jake."

"Who uh," He scratched the back of his neck. "Who did you imprint on?"

"I don't want to tell you. You're just going to make a joke out of it," Leah said with a small huff.

"I wouldn't do that." At the look Leah gave him, he amended his statement, "Okay, maybe I would make a few jokes. But I'm really curious. Who is it?" Jake asked.

"It is a girl." Leah confirmed in a whisper.

"I'm not judging you." He already had a guess as to who her imprint would be. "Did she have long blonde hair or spiky black hair?"

Leah shook her head, "Neither. It was loosely curled caramel brown hair," she said wistfully.

"Caramel brown hair? Are you sure she was a Cul…" Jake whistled in amazement, "Wow, Leah you really don't do anything ordinary, do you? Esme is Carlisle's wife and adoptive mother to the rest," he told her.

"I know, Jake!" Leah growled. "I smelled his rancid scent mixing with hers. You think its fun for me to climb in and out of my window so my mom doesn't confront me about not eating or why I look like I haven't slept in weeks? Do you think I like living on caffeine and water so I don't pass out like someone with narcolepsy during the day or seeing Sam so damn happy with Emily and I'm not even allowed to interact with Esme?"

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you," Jake said, edging away from the fuming Leah.

"No," Leah sighed, "It's me. I'm just tired, hungry, and I can't stand being away from her anymore."

"You could just try and see her," Jake suggested.

"Oh yeah, that first date will be the one to end all first dates. I go into Forks weak and alone, with flowers and candy, professing my undying love for her and her behemoth of a son and husband storm outside to rip me to shreds," Leah replied. Her voice dripped with sarcasm, "Just take me home, Jake," she said tiredly.

"Alright grave robber," Jake teased her, laughing at the small swat to his arm he got in return. "Home it is." He helped Leah to her feet and once again they started the trek to the reservation. The two never noticed the pair of dangerously glinting eyes watching their departure.

**-x-**

It was nearly dusk by the time Jacob and Leah made it back to the Clearwater residence. Words could barely describe how elated Leah was when she discovered her mother still was not home. She didn't feel like answering any questions. As filthy as she felt, she couldn't summon the energy to take a shower and asking Jake to help her was out of the question. She resigned to take a long, hot bath first thing in the morning.

After Jake deposited Leah on her bed, he stepped back into the doorway while Seth tucked his sister into bed.

"Shouldn't you be on patrol?" Leah asked her brother.

"Sam canceled patrol for tonight," Seth responded and fluffed Leah's pillow gently. Leah grumpily accepted the attention. She felt her eyes getting heavy and motioned for Jake to come back into the room. She grabbed his wrist and tugged him down to her level.

As soon as he was close enough she whispered, "Now you know my secret, Jake." She fixed him with a gaze filled with deadly intent, "If any bit of this information is broadcasted over the pack link, I'll cut you and trust me when I say it will be something you'll miss." She eyed his crotch purposely.

Jacob paled a little and held his hands up in surrender. "No problem, Leah. I'll guard this with my life until you finally come clean."

"Thank you," she said. Leah struggled to stay awake, "Why did you do all of this, Jake? I'm not exactly your favorite person."

Jake nodded to Seth, catching him in a rough, one-armed hug, "Your brother knew you needed someone to talk to and he made me promise to do what I could to snap you out of this."

Leah had her first genuine smile in days, "Yeah, my brother has his moments of genius," she mumbled before succumbing to sleep.

"_**LEAH!"**_ Sam's voice bellowed in her head, cutting through her sleep like a knife.

"_What the lovely fuck, Sam!?"_ Leah sniped back. She truly hated hearing Sam's voice in her head and she was already on edge from lack of sleep and lack of Es- She shook her head, ridding herself of the thoughts. Now was not the time. _"I was put on probation and you cancelled patrol. What could you possibly want?"_ she demanded mentally.

"…_disgusting."_

"_Disgrace."_

"…_betrayal…"_

Leah's brow was scrunched up trying to listen in on the other pack member's thoughts but they were angry and jumbled. She couldn't distinguish one boy from the other.

"_I want you out of La Push,"_ Sam said calmly.

"_What the hell are you talking about?"_

"_Don't try and play dumb Lee-Lee." _

Leah could just imagine his smug face sneering at her through the pack link. The pack's thoughts were getting louder and more frantic and she could smell them getting closer to her house. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end and desperately tried to erect her mental barrier but every time she thought it was in place, Sam would just plow through it.

Seth came running through the door of his sister's room. "What's going on Lee?" he asked with concern. He felt the pack's thirst for blood and was fighting the pull he felt to target his big sister.

"Why don't you tell him Leah?" Sam screamed from outside. "Tell him what a disgusting disgrace you are."

"Lee?" Seth questioned his sister thoroughly confused.

Leah dropped her head, clenching the blankets in her hands as a tear rolled down her cheek. She felt in her heart that if she didn't tell Sam surely would and this was news that really should come from her. "I imprinted," she whispered brokenly.

"Lee, that's great!" he said, coming forward to hug her in congratulations.

"O-on a vampire, Seth," she clarified as her memory played with her imprinting without her permission. She never got a chance to see Seth's reaction because another voice was added to the fray.

"Sam!" Jake's enraged voice rang out into the night from below Leah's window.

Leah got up from her bed and stormed up to the cracked window. She slammed it open with a snarl. "Jake, I trusted you!" she cried, willing the tears welling up in her eyes to disappear. She would not give the boys the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"I didn't tell him I swear," Jake said, glaring at his Alpha with barely contained anger. He shook in his spot, trying not to phase because he knew that would be a challenge he was still not yet ready to accept but if it came down to it he would take his birthright.

The pack suddenly became privy to Sam's thoughts and saw how he followed Jake and Leah overhearing the latter's confession.

"You fucking bastard!" Leah growled, jumping out of her window with murderous intent. Cold fury crashed through her body as she landed on the ground uneasily. She felt a small change happening deep within her giving her courage. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

Sam could have sworn he saw Leah's eyes glow briefly for just a second and chalked it up to a simple glint in the moonlight. "You dare to face me?" he asked with a scoff. "To challenge me is to challenge the pack and by extension our heritage," he announced to the wolves standing around him. Their answering growls seemed to be one of agreement. He turned to Leah. "Challenge accepted." He smiled unkindly, showing all his teeth.

Leah jumped forward, phasing midair and landed on Sam's body. An immediate wave of exhaustion entered her entire being and she tumbled to the ground.

"Lee, no!" Seth yelled after his sister, running down the stairs and out the door only to have a human Paul and Jared hold his arms. "Let me go! Lee!" He fought back against them with all his strength. He knew his sister was in no shape to fight Sam and it would surely resort in her death.

"She has to learn her place, Seth," Jared said simply as he held the younger boy's arms tighter.

At those callous words Seth phased, knocking them away and charged Sam. He was thrown back by Embry barreling into his side.

"_I'm sorry Seth,"_ the wolf said solemnly. The thin grey and black wolf looked away shamefully as Paul and Jared pinned Seth.

Sam phased, knocking Leah easily away from him. He began to charge her when a large russet colored wolf jumped in front of him.

"_Sam, stop this now!"_ Jake pleaded. _"There's no reason for this anger. Leah can't control her imprint anymore than the rest of us can."_

"_I'm doing what's best for the tribe. No one interfere,"_ Sam demanded in his alpha voice. All of the wolves around him whimpered in submission as his will slicked across their fur like a second skin. He watched in satisfaction as Jake bowed his head and moved out of the way.

Leah fought against Sam's command feeling herself weaken even further. She had to try. She had to win this. Who knows what would happen if she lost? What could happen to her imprint?

Sam felt her determination and bared his teeth.

Leah nearly roared and lumbered awkwardly towards him. She faked a frontal attack, bowing to snap his legs merely grazing his front paw.

"_You'll have to do better than that,"_ he taunted and knocked her to the ground biting and scratching at her squirming limbs.

Leah managed a well placed kick to his face and righted herself, not without difficulty. Jake and Seth watched helplessly from the sidelines, wishing beyond hope they could break the alpha command to save Leah. This was a battle she could not win. Seth struggled once more as Jared and Paul sank their fangs deep into his coat with more force than necessary.

At Seth's pained whimper Leah felt dread. She berated herself mentally for pulling her little brother into this mess.

As Jake watched Sam force Leah to the ground yet again, he felt a rush of adrenaline hit his body. His mind was clear and he felt more powerful and attuned to his senses than ever before. His body bulked with muscle and lengthened, bringing his wolf form to nearly eight and a half feet.

Sam snickered inside her head. _"After I punish Seth for his insolence I'll find a way to rid us of those golden eyed leeches once and for all,"_ he growled, grinding his teeth against the scruff of her neck, tearing at the tender flesh there.

"_We do not threaten another's imprint!"_ Jake screamed, rising up on his hind legs and coming down on Sam's face with his claws. He caught the black wolf in the eye, drawing blood and turned to the grey wolf lying on the ground. He nudged her roughly. _"Leah, run!"_

"_But, Seth,"_ she argued, glancing at her brother who had escaped during Paul and Jared's confusion. He was struggling to subdue the larger wolves. She rose on shaky legs.

"_I'll take care of him. Just go! Find Esme,"_ Jake said forcefully, turning to face the recovered Sam who made a jump for Leah. _"This ends now!"_ he growled viciously, biting Sam by the tail and dragging him back.

**-x-**

Leah trotted tiredly through the forest. She wished she wasn't so exhausted that she could at least come up with some kind of barrier for her mind; being privy to the thoughts of the pack made her more and more frightened for her brother and Jake. They were only two wolves fighting a pack of five. Every time she heard Seth's panicked thoughts she nearly turned around, but Jake would always urge her forward with a stern growl to 'Find Esme.'

She had to get off La Push. It was the only way she'd be relatively safe. She panted and staggered a few more feet, tripping over a fallen branch. The grey fur melted away as she lifted herself onto her hands and knees, dirt clinging to the front of her sweat-drenched body. Crawling across the treaty line, she nearly passed out with elation.

There was a large tree ahead that she was now determined to get to. She had no plan beyond that. As she sat with her back against the tree, she wondered if she would last the night with her wound bleeding so heavily. She felt the blood from the wound at the base of her neck trickling down her back causing her skin to stick to the bark of the tree.

Leah wished she could see her imprint just one more time before she died.

"_Leah."_

Leah's head drooped forward, her eyes slipped closed and a small, pained grimace claimed her lips. She'd never truly heard the vampire talk but she knew with a sound so extraordinarily lovely it could only be one person.

"Esme," she croaked brokenly just before she succumbed to the darkness.

**-End of Chapter Three-**

* * *

**In the next chapter, we'll travel back in time a little ways to see how the imprint is affecting Esme. **

**Again I want to say how much I enjoy each and every review and continued faves, etc. Thanks for the support. I'd like to see you keep it up!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

**Author's Note #2:** I am aware that some of the events don't exactly travel the exact same timeline of the book and/or movie. Please know that it is entirely on purpose to fit the story. So please no comments about, 'how it didn't happen that way' because I'm sure I've messed up the timeline by simply having one of the pairing(s) Bella and Alice, lol.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

Special thanks to **Bablefisk** for being my first beta!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Endless Reverie**

Esme Cullen had been alive for 196 years and in that time she'd always lived happily with her husband, Carlisle. He and every one of her children, including her new honorary daughter, Bella, were the lights of her life. Recently, it seemed as though those lights were dimming. Her life now felt as though she'd been living it wrong for nearly two centuries. She didn't understand these new feelings that took away her stability and things that once gave her joy, and yet did nothing for her now. Her normal activities were boring and lackluster to her.

It had been three long days since Esme encountered the young woman in the store that turned her world upside down and outside in. There was a constant gnawing emptiness in her that even blood couldn't fill and it was starting to drive her to distraction. She sighed unnecessarily, the third time in five minutes, as she looked out toward the dense forest. She found herself staring at the forest constantly these past three days as if it held all the answers to the world within it. Well, at least she felt it held the answers to _her_ world within it.

Carlisle and the children had asked her several times if she had a new job or something to do whilst they were gone all day, but for her it was the one time she could be alone with her thoughts. There wasn't an Edward there to read her thoughts, or a Jasper to sense her emotions, and it gave her peace and alone time with herself.

Alone with thoughts of _her_.

Leah Clearwater.

Esme knew Leah was the only female wolf in La Push. The only one to occur in all of the Quileute's tribal history. The news of the only female wolf wasn't exactly kept secret and it was old news once Edward got the particulars from Jacob's mind. The poor girl and her brother had the misfortune to lose their father at such young ages. The whole horrible incident hadn't occurred that long ago, she may want some comfort.

Esme was shaken from her thoughts when the soft whooshing of the window reached her ears. She looked at her hand befuddled that it could do such a thing without her knowing and looked back at the window. She closed it, turning away from the large, translucent window. This train of thought had to stop.

"I need to do something else," Esme said to the empty room as the thoughts of Leah were tugging at her lifeless heart. She wanted to be in the forest. Even more, she wanted to be in La Push, but that would be suicide. The wolf pack would never allow her two steps into the reservation, let alone permit her enough time for passage to Leah's home. Dying in that manner didn't frighten her but the thought that she would gladly brave the pack for just another glimpse of Leah shook her to the core.

Esme left her room and proceeded downstairs. She went to the small hall closet and gathered the basket of gardening tools on the way out of the back door. It was terribly cliché for a 'middle age' mother, but Esme adored roses. She had six stunning bushes before Alice had a vision of Bella cutting herself on one of the thorns. Esme replaced every bush with tulip bulbs the very day after the vision. She supposed her roses could come back after Bella was changed.

Esme focused on weeding her garden and turning the soil. Soon she was in a rhythm and any reflections on Leah Clearwater were a distant memory. A ladybug landed on her hand. She stopped her work, holding her hand up toward the sky. A small, easy smile appeared on Esme's face as the tiny bug crawled up her hand to her fingertip and flew away. A breeze flowed through the trees, bringing the aroma of fresh pine needles to the vampire's nose.

Although the smell was incomplete to the beguiling scent of the younger woman, it still triggered Esme's remembrance of the scene in the supermarket. Esme stared into space as her mind conjured up an alternate ending to her memory. In Esme's fantasy, Leah leaned forward and brushed her lips across hers before the intercom broke the moment and a delightful shiver descended the vampire's spine.

"Esme."

She turned, giving her full attention to her son. "Edward, what are you doing home so early?"

"We've been home from school for about forty minutes now," Edward replied in his usual brooding tone. His eyes stayed locked with hers while he continued to probe her mind.

Esme blinked. She glanced behind Edward to the clock on the far wall of the living room. It was true. She had been staring into space for three hours straight and obviously had not noticed her children's return home from school.

"Oh." was Esme's only response. What was happening to her? Were her fine tuned supernatural instincts failing her?

"Esme, can we talk?" the look in his eyes told Esme he'd heard her thoughts loud and clear. She really didn't want to talk to anyone else because she wasn't even sure what she was feeling herself, but what could she say?

"I don't want to talk," she said simply, avoiding his eyes and shielding her thoughts as best as she could.

"Okay," he said gently. "You don't have to talk to me but maybe you should tell Carlisle."

Esme absentmindedly turned some soil over. "It's not that easy, Edward."

"It could be," Edward said, kneeling. He placed his hand on top of hers, stilling it. "You know as well as I do that things are only as difficult as you make them."

"If I find the courage to tell him what I'm feeling, what happens next?" she glanced over at Edward. "Where do we go from there?"

"You'd have to consult Alice for the future," Edward said with a rare and inappropriate attempt of humor to lighten the situation.

Esme was not amused with his statement, her hand knocked his away as she slammed down the gardening spade, severing a bright yellow tulip and embedding the tool into the ground. She tugged off her gloves and snatched the basket from the ground, storming past him. An immediate blanket of tranquility settled over from Jasper as she returned the basket to the hall closet. She heard Alice and Bella talking before they entered Alice's room and the words became less clear.

She blurred to the kitchen to get out one of the pre-made fruit platters she often kept for Bella's visits. There was no fruit platter in the refrigerator, but instead a note in its place. It read:

_Esme _

_You looked to be deep in thought and I didn't have the heart to disturb you so I went ahead and gathered the snacks for Bella's visit. _

_Alice_

Disappointed that she could do nothing to help at the moment, Esme retired upstairs. She went to the in the library looking for a novel, any novel to catch her interest at least until Carlisle returned home from the hospital, then she could focus completely on being his loving, devoted wife. Esme grabbed a book and finally immersed herself in something that didn't take her mind back to the thoughts of Leah. She was on chapter ten of the book serving as a great distraction when a crash sounded a couple of floors down, breaking her concentration.

"What now?" Esme scowled uncharacteristically. She came downstairs and drank in the scene before her. Rosalie held a smug smile at the sight of her. Edward looked as if he'd just happen to find himself in the middle of the chaos. Jasper was no where to be seen. Bella looked panicked with a receding blush and Alice and Emmett looked miraculously like small children that were just caught painting the walls with all of their mother's makeup after shaving the pet cat and eating all the cookies in the house.

Esme's onyx eyes narrowed in on the remnants of an antique crystal vase. The very same antique crystal vase that was the only thing Esme took from her home after she was turned. Burning anger stiffened her spine as she walked to the middle of the room. Alice and Emmett kept their eyes fixed to Esme as if placed under thrall, unable to move a muscle until they knew what reaction Esme would show.

"What happened?" Esme demanded in a nearly inaudible murmur.

It was as if a shot had been fired to signal racing horses. Emmett and Alice spoke at the same time trying to plead their cases and be heard over the other.

"Emmett teased Bella about our sex life and he knows how sensitive she-"

"Shortie, here just can't take a joke. Apparently she needs to get laid-"

Their words were rushed and overlapping.

"Enough!" Esme hissed. Esme addressed both of them with a steely gaze. "Emmett, you are grounded from video games and television for one month. Alice, you are not allowed to sleep over at Bella's for the same amount of time."

Alice and Emmett looked at each other with disbelief. This was certainly one the harshest punishments Esme had ever given. Esme dashed into the kitchen, when she came back she handed Alice the broom and dustpan. She gave Emmett the handheld vacuum cleaner. "This vase will be repaired or replaced by days end tomorrow or the punishment will be extended. Rosalie will take Bella home."

"But-"

"You can't be serious!"

Alice and Emmett sputtered in argument. Bella shifted uncomfortably, the tension in the air was so thick it felt as if it would be able to choke her.

"Take Bella home, Rosalie." Esme's tone was unwavering as she headed back to the library, ignoring Alice and Emmett. Not another word was said as Rosalie rolled her eyes and flashed to the garage.

Edward frowned as he caught a peep of his mother's irritated and conflicting thoughts as she made her way back to the library, but he chose not to comment. He wanted to talk with her. There was something bigger happening, he just didn't know what it was. He couldn't shake the small voice in the back of his mind that told him that this was going to be pivotal in regards to his family.

Bella shifted again, cringing as the rustling of her fabric sounded almost as if it echoed off every room in the house. She tucked a bit hair behind her ear. "I-I guess I'll see you later Alice."

Alice was across the room in an instant. By the time she grasped Bella's face in her hands, she heard the clatter of the broom and dustpan against the floor. Alice brushed her lips against Bella's in a passion filled kiss. "I'll miss you," Alice whispered once they parted and Bella blushed in response.

They ignored the snort and Emmett grumbled, "You don't have to be so dramatic." as Alice accompanied Bella to the Jeep that held a perturbed Rosalie.

**-x-**

Carlisle was baffled as he walked into his home. It was devoid of a blasting television, arguing video game combatants, jokes, or even Edward's soft melodic music. It was devoid of most of his family, really. The only people he could see were an arguing Emmett and Alice sitting in the middle of glass shards and glue. Although this was one of the more peculiar occurrences to happen in the household, he thought it best not to question it and continued upstairs. He found his wife just as he sensed her, in the library. Esme was glowering at the book in front of her. She was either ignoring him or didn't feel his presence.

He leaned against the doorway with an amused expression. He watched as she all but tore a page out of the book with the force in which she turned the page. "Convince the pages to read to you that way, Love?"

Esme's eyes flicked up to glare at her husband before her eyes snapped back down to continue staring at the book in front of her. She said nothing while her grip tightened around its cover, bending the stiff cardboard of the book flaps.

Carlisle frowned at the incensed expression on his wife's face. He made his way over to her and pulled her from the chair, removed the book from her hands and held her tight to his chest. Esme was still tense in his arms as he began to rub soothing circles into her lower back. She closed her eyes and tried her best to let the ministrations take the away the tension in her body. While Carlisle's touch was comforting, it only made Esme want to shy away.

She itched to be far away from him and was forming an excuse in her head to be alone when a sudden burst of lust rolled through her body. Her onyx orbs eyed Carlisle before her lips slammed against his with ferocity. Carlisle didn't immediately react because of the extreme mood change, so Esme to pulled him impossibly closer, her left hand gripping the hair at the base of his neck while her right hand teased his inner thigh. The second he started kissing her back, Esme stopped. She ended the kiss abruptly. It felt like someone had dumped a glass of arctic water over her libido. Her eyes became gold once more and she leapt away from Carlisle, running to their bedroom.

Esme took her familiar position in front of the windows facing the forest, hugging herself. The thought of sex right now made her want to shudder. No, that wasn't exactly the case. The thought of having sex with her _husband_ right at this moment just felt wrong somehow. She banished the thoughts to a dark corner of her mind as she felt the approach of Carlisle.

"Esme," Carlisle paused just inside the bedroom, closing the door behind him. "Is there…have I done something wrong?"

She didn't turn around. "No, you've done absolutely nothing wrong," Esme assured him. "I'm just not feeling quite like myself."

"I have noticed that you haven't felt like yourself for days now and I hoped you would talk to me." He was right behind her.

"I'm not ready yet and I…" Esme sighed, touching the slick glass in front of her. "I don't even know if I can. I wouldn't know where to start."

"We've been together for over one hundred years, my love. Whatever is going on, you can tell me."

"I fear it isn't that easy," Esme mumbled.

Carlisle grasped Esme by the shoulder and turned her gently around to face him. He used his two fingers to lift her chin to look him in the eyes. "Are you unhappy?" He said after a couple of moments of silence.

Esme's mind drifted from the conversation as Carlisle looked on. She felt that was a dangerously broad question. Was she unhappy? Was she unhappy with what? Was she unhappy with her family? No. Was she unhappy with her life? No. Was she unhappy with her marriage? No. Yes…no?

Was she? She still loved Carlisle with all her heart but now it felt as though her heart was growing, making a spot especially for one Miss Leah Clearwater and the love she had felt and still felt for Carlisle could hardly compare. There was no way she could continue to deny what she was experiencing and neither she nor Carlisle deserved to be dragged through that. Could she, would she end two centuries of marriage over a few seconds of pure bliss? Could she hurt him? The argument could be made that she was hurting him now. She was hurting him by pulling away emotionally and physically and not talking to him. He deserved more than that.

So was she unhappy with her marriage? Yes. She was.

Esme's response lodged itself in her throat, making it tight and uncomfortable as she looked at the love and devotion flowing from Carlisle's liquid gold orbs. She was silent, but her revelation must have shown on her face because Carlisle let her go as if he was suddenly burned.

His jaw tightened. He glanced away from his wife unable to look at her anymore. "I see." He held up a hand to stroke her hair or face, but his hand fell to his side as he changed his mind. "I'll be in my study when you're ready to...talk." and he was gone.

Esme didn't go to Carlisle's study that night or the next night.

**-x-**

Esme was perched on a branch high above the forest. The thirst that raged in her throat was almost unbearable. She closed her eyes and became still, appearing as a perfect, pallid statue crouched on the thick branch. Her nose twitched and then Esme was falling with her arms outstretched at her side. Her feet hardly touched the ground as she ran through the brush of the forest. She could smell the meal up ahead, so close it was mouthwatering. When she reached the mouth of the cave, she saw her prey was asleep. She moved so fast that the bear didn't awaken until Esme sank her teeth into its neck. It reared back onto its hind legs, raking its claws in a failed attempt to dislodge the vampire. She just wrapped her arms and legs around the bear in a crushing embrace. The crack of its ribcage echoed in the cave and the bear bellowed in agony. She was still perched upon its back, following its descent to the cave floor as the blood was pulled from its veins.

When she had her fill, she stood, her eyes trained on the corpse of the large animal. Even with the thick fur, its body looked thin and drawn. She licked the blood from her face as she walked back outside; staring into the sky at the soft glow of the moon. Her eyes clouded with longing and her chest began heaving with unneeded breath as she moved forward until the strong odor of wet dog and fresh earth brought her out of the trance. She was surprised to find her foot just two inches from the treaty line.

The strong, victorious howl that pierced the night air wrapped around Esme, seeping through her marble skin and joining the fresh blood coursing through her veins, heating her entire being. The urge to cross the treaty line was overwhelming. She took another step. The next howl that erupted from the forest wasn't so inviting. She ignored the near crippling ache to go into La Push, turned and ran. She didn't stop moving until she was home.

**-x-**

The day of rare sunshine over Forks had Esme in great spirits. She barely paused to put on a royal purple wrap blouse and black slacks before blurring downstairs, eager to start her day.

"Good morning everyone!" She greeted her family with a smile before flashing to Carlisle, giving him a sweet kiss. Nausea rolled in the pit of her stomach but she shook it off, determined to have a good day and keep up appearances in front of her children. She turned and saw everyone smiling at the cheery, infectious mood she sported.

"Emmett, Alice I know I haven't quite been myself and I do realize that perhaps the punishment I issued a couple of days ago was too harsh so I'm lifting it," Esme said. "It's not like I can't hear you sneaking out of this house or playing a handheld game," she said with a raised eyebrow. Alice and Emmett had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

Alice easily shook off her embarrassment, dancing to the center of the room. "I'm so glad you're having a good day today because we're going to the beach!"

"What about hunting?" Jasper inquired to the room.

"I've already checked everyone's future." Alice's smile only wavered only slightly. "We'll be fine until the next sunny day." Her eyes clouded briefly. "I'm going to go pick up, Bella!" She said on her way to the garage. The canary Porsche raced down the road just a couple of seconds later.

"Well, I suppose we should all get ready for the beach," Carlisle announced. He held Esme's hand, ascending the stairs at a human's pace even after the rest of the family passed them in a burst of colors.

Once in the bedroom, Carlisle slowly released Esme's hand, grabbed his simple black swimming trunks and walked into the master bathroom to change without a word. Esme glanced at the bathroom door, a little sad at the rift that was growing between her and Carlisle, but she felt completely grateful for the space he was allowing her.

She surveyed herself in mirror. The sleek, stylish black one piece stood out heavily against her pale skin but the three pronged shoulder strap threaded through a polished gold clasp brought out her eyes.

She sat on the couch, waiting for everyone to finish getting ready. Bella all but stomped into the living room with a ball of what looked like shredded clothing. Esme took in her new outfit of the stylish midnight blue, tankini top that stopped a little above Bella's bellybutton and matching Pilate pants. It was hardly her normal style and she knew more than likely Alice had something to do with the girl's present irritability. "What happened to your clothes, sweetie?"

"Apparently they were ugly pieces of fabric that needed to be put out of their misery so I was relieved of them and these were all that was left." Bella glared at Alice who was stuck in a vision. The spiky-haired vampire frowned, disappearing upstairs. Bella looked after her with concern.

"I wouldn't worry about that. She would tell us if it was cause for alarm. How did you let Alice trick you out of your clothes?" Esme asked. She smiled lightly at Bella's flushing face. "I see. Well, you know Alice just wants you to look your very best but I will talk to her about her methods of doing that-"

A thud sounded upstairs.

"You are not wearing that in front of Bella!" Alice's shrill voice shouted.

"What's wrong with it? I look damn sexy," Emmett said.

"I have to agree with Alice, Emmett, it would be totally inappropriate to wear that to the beach when you know how sensitive Bella is." Edward's calm tone was now heard.

"You're all just jealous. Isn't that right, babe?" Bella and Esme could practically hear the pout in Emmett's voice.

"Honey, I love you but if those were any tighter you'd lose something vital in our relationship," Rosalie responded completely deadpan.

**-x-**

Despite the bickering over Emmett's decision to wear a man thong, they finally made their way to the private beach. Though it was sunny it was a bit too cold for Bella to enjoy the water so she and Esme just decided to make a sand castle a little ways from the water.

Esme looked out over the sand at her family. She looked a couple of yards down the beach to her right where Alice and Rosalie were 'sunbathing' glinting like perfect gems in the sunlight. On the opposite end of the beach, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Jasper were playing extreme beach football. She smiled at the vision that her family caused and tried to cement the scene in her head. She went back to sculpting one of the northern walls of the castle that Bella was diligently trying to smooth out. The castle was almost complete.

One of Emmett's not so well aimed throws sent Jasper running backwards in a blur across the sand, heading straight for the large sand castle Esme and Bella had constructed. Jasper had already trampled through the left wall of the castle before anyone realized what was going on.

He was so startled by the instant flash of rage coming from Esme that he couldn't react when she snatched the football from the ground in a tight grip and hurled it as far as she could across the beach. The russet projectile whistled as it cut through the air. Every member of the family watched as three tall trees fell to the ground with a thud in the distance.

Bella just watched with wide eyes as Esme turned back to her and the misshapen pile of sand and shells that used to be a pristine castle. The motherly vampire bent over, grabbing handfuls of sand in her hands and started to sob. Everyone else was unsure on how to approach the distraught Esme. Jasper twitched as he was assaulted with the utter sorrow his mother was exuding and began sending tranquil waves to Esme.

Her eyes glazed over and she turned to Bella with an easy smile. "Are you thirsty, Bella?" Esme had gotten juice from the cooler and held the bottle in front of Bella's face before she had a chance to form an answer.

**-x-**

As soon as Alice returned from taking Bella home, Esme knocked on her daughter's door, waiting impatiently for permission to enter.

"Come in, Esme."

Esme looked on as Alice went around her room gathering her clothes for the next two nights at Bella's house. "I saw your expression, Alice. You didn't see what was going to happen at the beach?"

Alice stopped and approached her bed, motioning for Esme to sit beside her. "I didn't want to worry you but every since that day in the meadow your future has been blurry. If I'm not actively concentrating then I can hardly see you at all."

Esme sighed loudly, tugging at the bottom of her shirt. "Can you try now? What I mean is can you concentrate as hard as you can and tell me the last thing you see for me before I disappear?"

Alice nodded and closed her eyes. "You're running urgently into the forest, I can't tell when or why. You stop at this large tree…" she spoke in a trance, her forehead scrunched with effort. "You…you." Alice gasped and broke her concentration. "I can't see anything else but for once I'm positive about a vision. Whatever is under that tree you've already made a decision to find and your future is cemented around it," she said, seemingly looking through Esme.

Esme looked down at her lap, allowing Alice's revelation to sink into her thoughts before she glanced up. "Alice, your nose."

Alice blinked rapidly and wiped her nose. She smelled the tangy, metallic scent before she even looked at her bloodstained fingers.

**-x-**

Esme spent the next four days in a fog after the incident with Alice's vision. With the odd looks she'd been getting from Edward and Jasper, she had no choice but to fake her emotions and thoughts around her family. She knew her odd behavior was still not going unnoticed considering she was getting sustainably weaker everyday and her eyes were almost always tinted black even immediately after hunting. She'd been really nostalgic as well as spacing out when she was alone like she hadn't had enough sleep which was rather strange when she obviously did not need sleep. Her only saving grace was that no one was willing to broach the subject despite the small outbursts she had when Jasper wasn't around to keep her calm.

It was a pleasant morning. She was all smiles as everyone got ready for school and left. Carlisle decided to leave a little late so they could have some privacy at Esme's request.

Esme opened and closed the large oak door leading into Carlisle's home office.

"You want a divorce," Carlisle said as soon as the lock clicked on the door. His chair still faced the window on the back wall of his study.

Esme stared at the back of the chair blankly. "What?"

Carlisle turned the chair, looking at his wife intently. "Isn't that what you came in here to tell me?"

Once again Esme faltered when Carlisle asked her a simple question. "No," she said eventually but not at all convincing.

Carlisle gave her a sad and relieved smile. He made his way around his desk to hold Esme in his arms. She fell into the familiar embrace easily, tightening her arms around his back and cradling her head underneath his chin.

He kissed the top of her head, inhaling the sweet smell of her hair. "My love, I would never pressure you to tell me what is going on with you, but you're obviously hurting yourself somehow by keeping this a secret." _And hurting me._ He didn't need to say. They stood there silent in the relaxed embrace until Carlisle was forced to leave for work.

**-x-**

Esme didn't know how long she was sitting on the couch, not really seeing the television. The only thing that broke her stupor was the softly spoken, "Hello, Esme."

After the week and a half she'd been having, Esme wasn't surprised to find that she'd spaced out again, spending hours lost in thoughts regarding Leah.

She shook off her haze, turning with a smile. "Hello, sweetie. How are you today?" She walked toward Bella to give the girl her usual hug when the blistering ache of thirst shot down her throat. She stalked forward, her teeth bared. Esme jumped into the far corner of the living room before Bella could comprehend what was going on.

"Esme?" Bella took a step forward. Esme desperately clawed her way up the wall, eyes black in hunger, hissing down at Bella in warning.

"Bella, no!" Alice flashed in front of Bella, crouched in a defensive position. Her own hiss answered the challenge in Esme's.

Esme's eyes fluttered and were gold once again. She slid down the wall as a hand came to her mouth in shock. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I..I'm…" Esme ran upstairs.

"Alice, what was that?" Bella asked in complete confusion and not without a little fear, glancing toward the rest of the confused, alert vampires coming through the garage door.

Daylight came and went while as Esme spent the rest of the evening in her bedroom, avoiding her family and staring out her favorite window. It only became her favorite because it had a great view of the forest. The forest she always yearned to be in so she could at least catch a glimpse of her love. It was the only thing that she felt would bring her solace. Esme's heart twitched in discomfort every time she thought about the distance between herself and the younger woman.

"Leah."

She wished she was with her now. She needed to talk to her and get a clearer explanation of her feelings. The vampire stared longingly toward the forest until she heard a soft whisper reverberate through her mind.

"_Esme."_

Esme opened the latch and gracefully dropped out of the large window, taking off into the forest.

**-End of Chapter Four-**

* * *

**Thank you, thank you, thank you all so much for your reviews, faves, and follows! If I haven't replied to your reviews or PMs, don't worry I will get around to as soon as I can. **

**Tell me what you think of this chapter. Did it exceed expectations? **

**-MC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

**Author's Note #2:** I am aware that some of the events don't exactly travel the exact same timeline of the book and/or movie. Please know that it is entirely on purpose to fit the story. So please no comments about 'how it didn't happen that way' because I'm sure I've messed up the timeline by simply having one of the pairing(s) Bella and Alice, lol.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

****Please Read****

**Hello everyone and a very Happy New Year to you all! There are two things I need to address:**

**First off, I've gotten a lot of reviews asking about Alice's nose bleed. The nose bleed was simply to convey the amount of stress and effort it was causing poor Alice. I thought blood was an appropriate liquid considering. :D**

**Second, I feel I've done a terrible injustice and I believe that it should be righted. I want to personally thank all my anon reviewers up until this point: the several Guest(s), Santana, kel, ImAdOcToR, Klien, lynn, Roxie Cullen, liz and Omgirrl. Thank you all for your, constructive, funny, and excited reviews. You have also contributed to the many that encouraged me to keep this story going to its end. **

**Onto the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Saving Me**

Esme heard the mumbled word clear as a bell as she passed through the trees like the wind.

"Es…me."

Once she reached the large oak tree she couldn't help but notice the moonlight illuminating the forest, it seemed to cast a spotlight on Leah. Esme's heart nearly broke at the scene before her. She stopped in front of the tree, seeing the pale and weak young woman lying propped against the base of the tree with no clothing, forehead drenched in sweat, her hair slightly tousled with errant twigs strewn through her tresses.

The smell of the wolf's blood was thick in the air. Esme noticed various scratches and deep bite marks at Leah's neck with dirt and bark caked into the blood.

"Oh no," the vampire sobbed and grimaced as she felt her chest tighten at the sight of the younger woman in such a state. "Who did this to you?" She kneeled, gently cradling Leah's cheek in her hand and gasped as she felt the burning skin. "You're burning up."

Leah feebly batted Esme's hand away. The wolf's eyes opened.

"Why are you lying here, Leah?"

Leah looked up with a painfully goofy smile. "I can tell you because you're pure." She looked around for the non-existent people she had to keep her next words secret from. "Shh." Leah placed her fingers to her mouth before placing insistent fingers to Esme's still lips to hush her. Her glazed, unfocused eyes darted back and forth once more. "My daddy visited me. He told me to open my heart to my soul mate." Leah looked directly in front of her. "Didn't you daddy?" Esme frowned as Leah addressed the air.

The wolf nodded decisively and suddenly turned her head, blinking as if seeing Esme for the first time. "You look like her, Ms. Angel."

"I do?" Esme asked while she tried to figure out the best way to bring Leah home without disorienting her further. Carlisle should have just gotten home from the hospital by now. The wolf looked so fragile that Esme was almost afraid to touch her again despite how much her fingers itched to do just that.

Leah nodded once. "My Esme. My wonderful, pretty, wonderful…uh… pretty, soul mate." Her expression changed from happiness to anger. "Why do you look like her? Is this is a trick? Did Jake send you?" Leah tried to stand. "I told him it was dangerous to tell her," she said and pushed against the ground a couple of times before slumping back against the tree. "Why are you here?" she whined weakly.

"I'm pretty sure you called me," Esme replied, startled as Leah wheezed. "What's wrong?" Esme quickly dropped to the ground beside Leah.

"Well if I had to guess I'd have to say my soul is splitting itself apart," Leah said with a bitter chuckle. She sounded a bit more coherent.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Esme asked.

Leah's inhaled deeply as the smell of lilies and nutmeg surrounded her. "I'm actually feeling better than I have in a long time," she replied and promptly passed out.

Esme heard Leah's heart beat erratically and became alarmed. She shook the younger woman lightly. "Leah?" The wolf's heart slowed down. "Leah!" Esme scooped Leah in her arms, grunting with effort despite how light the other woman was. She cursed inwardly and shook off the wave of exhaustion, running at top speed back home.

**-x-**

'_No! Don't go in there!'_

'_Don't you want softer, firmer skin?'_

'_Frankly, Scarlett…'_

"Would you please find a channel and stick to it?" Alice asked, not looking up from her magazine, finally fed up with the loud random phrases being sprouted from the television speakers.

"There's nothing on," Emmett griped, flipping more vigorously now.

Alice looked at him with disbelief. "We have over 500 channels."

"That's what makes it such a shame," Emmett stated matter-of-factly, switching the television back to channel one.

Alice stopped mid page flip. "Turn it to channel-"

Esme barreled through the front door. "Carlisle!" she called. She cradled Leah in her arms as she swept everything off the coffee table to place the unconscious Leah upon it. She tried to shake off her terror when Leah's heart started to skip beats.

Carlisle was downstairs in an instant. "What happened?" he asked. He nearly gasped state of the injured young woman Esme placed down.

"I found her underneath a tree. She thought she was hallucinating when she saw me and it's obvious she hadn't eaten anything in awhile," Esme added when she noticed Leah's prominent ribs. Carlisle quickly started checking over her vitals.

"Hasn't bathed in that long either," Rosalie griped, wrinkling her nose.

"Go get a large container with warm soapy water and some towels, Rosalie. You will be helping me wash Leah when Carlisle is done," Esme said in a sweet, motherly tone which was contradiction to her eyes which were hard as diamonds. Rosalie just looked back in defiance.

Alice flashed forward, handing Esme a sheet to cover Leah's modesty and a piece of paper with a phone number on it and the name Sue. "You're going to need this," she said effectively breaking the staring contest between she and Rosalie.

"Thank you, Alice." Esme turned, giving Rosalie a meaningful look. The blonde pulled a face in response and all but stomped away to fetch the requested supplies.

Carlisle clicked off the penlight, placing it back into the front pocket of his lab coat as he spoke, "Her pupils are responsive to light. Despite the slight starvation she appears to be well hydrated. My main concern, however is her heart, which is beating rather erratically and the wounds along her legs and neck."

Before Carlisle could begin applying pressure Leah's neck, Edward handed him his medical bag.

"Thank you." He nodded to Edward and dug into the bag for the supplies he would need for simple stitches. "I can practically see her skin knitting itself back together albeit slowly, so the stitches will only need to be in for a day or so." He gently prodded the wound, beginning the sutures.

Leah let loose a series of growls, moans, and whimpers that broke Esme's heart. As Leah seized in Carlisle's arms, Emmett rushed forward to hold her in place.

"She's in pain," Jasper remarked quietly.

"Well, yeah," Emmett said. "She's got a huge fu-

"Emmett!" Esme hissed.

"-freaking bite on the back of her neck," He finished contritely.

"I mean beyond that. Something in her heart is causing her great pain," Jasper clarified with a grimace as he felt Leah's warring emotions. Alice rubbed his back in a comforting motion.

Rosalie returned, holding a large bowl with soft white suds practically overflowing from it. "Why don't we just dump her at the hospital?" She didn't look the least bit chagrined as everyone looked at her in disbelief. She didn't and probably never would trust the wolves as far as she could throw one. How did they know this wasn't some well disguised plot? "What I mean is I'm sure the hospital would be better suited to handle her bleeding all over their property."

"Beyond the obvious wounds we don't know if what's wrong is an illness due to her mystical blood or not and as a doctor I can't in good conscience leave her in the care of just anybody. It could make it worse." Carlisle looked at his son. "Jasper, if you could."

Everyone felt the soft blanket of serenity settle in the room. Leah's heartbeat finally slowed down to a normal rate. Carlisle checked her vitals once again, smiling at the results. He carefully cleaned and dressed the bite. Everyone else just looked on, each pondering the reason for the said bite. After Carlisle was done, he had Emmett take Leah to his and Esme's room.

After Leah was settled in the large, plush bed, everyone left excluding Esme and Rosalie. They gently and thoroughly gave Leah a bed bath and dressed her in a new pair of shorts and a t-shirt. Esme dutifully ignored all the snide comments Rosalie grumbled while they worked. She wasn't going to give her daughter the satisfaction of leaving this task early. Soon Leah was tucked in and sleeping peacefully. Esme gathered the dirty towels, handing them to Rosalie along with the bowl of water. Rosalie tightened her jaw but remained silent, leaving the room.

As Rosalie closed the bedroom door, Esme got the paper Alice gave her earlier and dialed the number, waiting impatiently for the person to pick up the phone. "Hello. Am I speaking with Susan Clearwater?" she asked once the groggy voice on the other end answered. Her tone was pleasant but curt.

The voice sounded more alert this time. "Call me Sue, please."

"I realize that it is very late but my name is Esme Cullen and I'm calling to inform you that I found your daughter Leah underneath a tree not far outside the reservation."

Sue gasped, "Oh my go-"

"She is fine," Esme reassured her. "I was able to bring her home quickly. I believe you are familiar with the fact that my husband is a doctor?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, thank goodness. I swear, I leave for just a little while..." Sue trailed off.

"You may come see her first thing in the morning… or tonight, if you wish?"

"I'll be there as soon as I can tomorrow. I'm too far away right now and won't make it there until tomorrow morning even if I were to leave now. I may as well get a few hours sleep."

"We'll be here." Something suddenly occurred to Esme. "Before you go, is Leah allergic to any medications?"

Sue was thrown by the thoughtful question. "N-no, none that I know of."

"Great. I'll see you in the morning. Goodbye." Esme ended the call, walking back to the master bed she now rarely shared with Carlisle. She looked at how small Leah looked in the large bed. Leah's forehead was scrunched up as she groused and shifted in bed. She stroked the young woman's face, calming her instantly. She bent down to place a lingering kiss on Leah's forehead.

"Sweet dreams," Esme said, sitting in the large armchair she moved beside the bed from its previous place in the corner of the room to wait out the night.

**-x-**

Morning came all too soon to the Cullen homestead. A bright stream of sunlight shone through one of the massive windows to rouse Leah Clearwater. She grumbled something unintelligent, throwing the impossibly soft and sweet smelling blanket over her head. She breathed in and stopped cold. She lowered the blanket, looking around in a panic. She obviously wasn't home in her own bed. She saw a nice large room with deep maroons and gold adorning the walls. Beside the bed sat a large armchair with an abandoned stack of books. The last thing she remembered was falling asleep underneath a large tree. But that smell…

She panicked. "No, No, No. I did not just pull a Goldilocks in a house full of vampires." Leah sat up quickly. Her vision swam and a substantial migraine made itself known. "Ugh, my head."

She rubbed her temples firmly, trying to get the pounding in her head to retreat. She felt the stitches at the base of her neck tug and her hand shot backwards to touch them. "Ow, shit!" she hissed and jerked her hand away.

Just then door opened and Leah was assaulted with a distinctly unpleasant but familiar odor. She knew it was Carlisle even before he poked his annoying, flawlessly coiffed blonde head around the door.

"I see the patient is awake." He came in with his medical bag clutched in his right hand as he came to a stop beside the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Leah eyed him warily. "I'm fine and I don't want you touching me." She nodded to the medical bag in his hand, trying to clamp down on the instant flash of anger in her chest his scent and appearance caused.

"Leah Harriet Clearwater! I've taught you better manners than that," Sue scolded her daughter, stepping swiftly into the room.

"Ma?" Leah finally noticed her mother regarding her with sharp, disapproving eyes. Just behind her mother's shoulder she caught sight of a lightly amused Esme. The wolf fell back onto the bed, very much like a petulant child. The action propelled the covers once more back over her head. She grimaced as she pressed down on her wound but refused to resurface. "Why are you here?" the perturbed lump of linens asked.

Sue marched to the end of the expansive bed. "Why...why am I here!? You're my baby girl and call it foolish but I love you and actually care about your well-being, so in this situation where else would I be? You've been sick for quite awhile now and I want you to tell me what's going on."

Her mother's raised voice was doing nothing to calm Leah's headache. "I don't want to talk about it!" she snapped, throwing the covers off her body and to the floor.

"Leah, this is the last straw!" Sue threw her hands up in frustration, pacing back and forth. "I want to know why I got a call last night informing me that my only daughter was on her deathbed under a tree in the middle of the woods when I'm positive that when I called to check on her a few hours before she was safe in bed and don't you dare tell me this is some relapse from Sam." Sue stood over the bed, glowering at Leah who flinched at the mere mention of her ex's name. "You may be able to get everyone else to buy into that lie but I'm your mother and as your mother I deserve the truth from you."

"Okay," Leah said in a small voice. She really didn't have the energy to fight her mother and she just wanted the yelling to stop. Maybe she should have let Dr. Fabio give her something for the pain. "Okay, I'll tell you what's wrong." She kept her head bowed. She was extremely aware of the vampires still in the room and even more aware of the pair of molten gold eyes that would certainly hold questions she did not want to answer just yet.

"We'll give you some privacy," Carlisle announced. Leah barely heard their departure but she smelled their scents fading. When she was satisfied they had gone far enough she began with a sigh. "I imprinted-"

"Leah, that's great!" Sue engulfed her daughter into a big hug. Unfortunately, her arms pressed a bit too high on Leah's neck, brushing against the sensitive bite marks there. Leah stiffened and cringed, biting down on her bottom lip to stifle a pained cry. Sue pulled away slightly, to study her daughter's face.

"Why are you looking like someone just drowned a kitten in front of you?" Her hands reached up to touched the bandage at the base of her daughter's neck. She had to hand it to Dr. Cullen. The gauze was neatly applied and could not be noticed by someone who wasn't looking. It was just chance that Sue's fingers happened to sweep it.

"What is this!? What happened?" Sue asked frantically trying to peel the bandage away to get a look at the injury.

Leah felt the quickly becoming throb of an impending headache make itself known behind her head and shrank out of her mother's touch. She carefully brushed the bandage self-consciously. "Sam." Her voice was devoid of any emotion. "Sam happened."

"Sam?" Sue breathed disbelieving. "Why would he-?"

"I challenged him after he told the pack who I imprinted on." Leah finally lifted her head. "I imprinted on Esme Cullen." Her eyes shone with tears. She was waiting for the same rejection and hostility the pack had shown her.

Sue's mouth fell open in shock, her eyes blinked rapidly, and her arms released Leah. Finally, she swallowed thickly and walked away from the bed. She faced the window to the right of the bed and stared out it for several minutes.

Leah's heart cracked and shattered over and over again with every passing agonizing second her mother was silent. She fought to keep her tears at bay.

"Again, I say, that's great, Leah," her mother eventually said, turning away from the window with an unreadable expression.

Leah was sure she'd misheard her mother. "Y-you don't hate me? I mean she's a vampire, she's probably at least a hundred years older than me and she's a she."

Sue walked back to the bed. "I love you unconditionally, Leah. There's nothing you can do to change that, not even being an elder of the tribe. Not everyone finds their soul mate and I've witnessed the alternative of keeping you away from Esme." Sue pushed some of Leah's hair away from her face. "The worst ordeal a mother can go through is to watch their child in pain and I'm going to try and accept this relationship as soon as possible so as not to cause you any added stress."

Leah closed her eyes in relief. "I love her so much, Ma. Imprints don't affect a wolf's mate as intensely and it hurts that she already has a mate and she may not love me the same way." She buried her face in her mother's shirt and sobbed. She hated how weak and helpless she was feeling but she couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

"Oh my baby girl," Sue cooed, gently rubbing Leah's back. "You are being so incredibly stupid right now."

Leah abruptly pulled away from her mother. "What?"

"If Esme didn't care about you she wouldn't have put forth all this effort to keep you alive. She could have left you under that tree to die." Sue replied, studying her daughter's face. "Now tell me the other reason you're torturing yourself."

"I'm not…" Leah trailed off when she spotted the look her mother was giving her. "I know what it feels like for the love of your life to tell you that you aren't their soul mate and I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"Leah, have you even considered that Esme may be suffering the same as you?"

Leah shook her head. "I can't take the chance of being set up to have my heart broken."

"Leah, if you take a chance sometimes good things happen. Yes, sometimes bad things happen but if you don't take a chance nothing happens," her mother informed her sagely.

Leah sniffed. "Okay, I give. Who said that? Gandhi? Shakespeare?"

"It came from Dorothy Zbornak but it's still valid now as it was in the Golden Girls."

Leah laughed and sniffled once more.

Sue grabbed a couple of tissues off the bedside table and handed them to her daughter. "Think about what I said and at least try. Your father and I did not raise a quitter and despite her being a uh…cold on-, I mean v-vampire she seems to be a very decent woman."

"I guess from the stutter you aren't really ready to go to PFLAG just yet?" Leah said with a tiny grin, referring to the organization of Parents and Friends of Lesbians and Gays.

Sue chuckled a little. "No, not yet. I'm still adjusting." She kissed her daughter's forehead. Her face took on a serious expression. "What happened while I was gone, Leah?"

"Sam found out I imprinted and rallied the pack to chase me out of LaPush."

"And when you refused he attacked you?" Sue guessed.

Leah chuckled ruefully before speaking. "No, I was so angry with having my private thoughts broadcasted over the pack link I jumped out my window to challenge him."

Sue's eyes enlarged to nearly unnaturally proportions. "Leah, my God. You've been so weak and sick why would you do such a thing?"

"I was just so tired of Sam," Leah said, hitting her fist against her leg. "Every time I see him and Emily together he gets this disgustingly smug smile on his face as if to say he won. I really just wanted to knock him down a peg or two."

"Do you have any desire to be Alpha?"

Leah shrugged. "I've never really thought about it. I could probably do a better job than Sam." She looked out the window watching the breeze blow over the trees before turning back to her mother. "Have you even been home yet? Do you know how Jake and Seth are?"

"Why would they be hurt?" Sue asked, alarmed.

"They fought for me. Tell Seth I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen."

"Why don't you know what's going on?"

"Somehow I've been shut out of the pack link. I don't know what's happening with the pack or even if the pack's still a pack," Leah finished with a huge yawn.

"I'll find out what I can. Get some sleep and I'll call you later," Sue said, picking the blanket up from the floor and tenderly tucking Leah in. "I've got a lot of business to take care of," she said firmly.

"Sam better run," Leah said thickly before succumbing to sleep with a small smirk on her face.

Once Sue found her way back into the living room she thought she saw a flash of auburn hair lurking just beyond the window. "Esme, would you mind terribly if I asked you a few questions about how you found my daughter?" she spoke a little higher than her normal tone of voice, unsure if the vampire would be able to hear her.

Esme appeared beside her a second later. "Of course."

Sue simply nodded. "Drive with me. I have some business to attend to back on the reservation."

The two women walked to Sue's car without a word. They drove in relative silence; the low murmurs of the car radio the only sound between them. A few miles away from the La Push border, Sue pulled over to the side of the road, turned off her car and turned to the woman beside her.

"Tell me what happened," Sue said, watching Esme's expression while she relayed the events in the forest that lead to Leah recovering at the Cullen's house. The vampire's face gave nothing away but her eyes and tone gave away volumes of information that Sue read easily.

"You care for my daughter," she said once Esme finished her story. It wasn't a question.

Esme merely nodded.

"And what will you do about your marriage? Don't you dare play with my little girl's heart," Sue said fiercely.

"I would never do that. I've already decided to accept this connection we have." Esme studied Sue's face much in the same way the other woman had just moments ago. "What exactly is the connection we have?"

Sue glanced away. "That's something you need to ask Leah."

"But you know."

Sue offered nothing more.

"If you're not going to give me any answers, why are we here?" Esme smiled a little despite the tense situation. "Surely, it's not just for small talk?"

"We are here because if your intentions with Leah are anything other than honorable, I'll personally make sure you are looking down the business end of a blowtorch. Am I clear?" Sue threatened.

Esme nearly forgot that she was an almost indestructible predator that could snap a human's neck like a twig and mentally regressed back to an awkward teenager. The only response she could manage was another mute nod.

A grin crossed Sue's face. "Good." She said nothing else.

Esme knew she was being dismissed and exited the car. As soon as her feet touched the forest floor she was off like a shot, determined to make it back to Leah as soon as possible. She was so engrossed in her departure that she never saw the bemused but genuine smile on Sue's face as she watched the woman race back to her daughter.

"Good," Sue said again, turning on the car and continuing to the reservation. The smile on her face slowly dropped into a grim line. There would be an emergency elder meeting and if she had her way Sam would be out as Alpha. She wished there was some way to strip away the ability to phase.

**-x-**

Esme opened the door to her bedroom watching as Carlisle placed his stethoscope back around his neck. She looked tenderly at Leah's sleeping form.

He looked at Esme with a penetrating gaze before as he spoke. "I gave her some pain medication for her headache and to help her sleep. Once again, I could find nothing medically wrong with Leah but her body seems to be handling a large amount of stress." he glanced down at the girl on the bed. "Her vitals are doing much better than last night." he gathered his medical bag and placed a few trial samples of medication on the bedside table. "She'll probably be asleep for the rest of the day and well into the next, but just in case she does wake up complaining of pain or restlessness I'll leave these."

"Okay," Esme said not taking her eyes away from Leah.

"I'll see you no later than 11." He kissed her cheek and departed, unable to shake the dismaying feeling that he no longer held Esme's attention.

**-End of Chapter Five-**

* * *

**So that was Lesme's second meeting. What did you think of Esme's knight in diamond like armor role? Tell me in a review! I promise there will be much more interaction in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Until next time. **

**~MC**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

**Author's Note #2:** I am aware that some of the events don't exactly travel the exact same timeline of the book and/or movie. Please know that it is entirely on purpose to fit the story. So please no comments about, 'how it didn't happen that way' because I'm sure I've messed up the timeline by simply having one of the pairing(s) Bella and Alice, lol.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Game Changer**

Being awake at ten o'clock on a Saturday was not exactly Leah's ideal but the choice had been taken from her. A smash woke her up before she heard a moan and deep grunting. She sat up, looking at the walls around her in disbelief and a tiny bit of horror until a high speed soft, rhythmic squeaking confirmed her suspicions.

"You have got to be kidding me," she groaned, pitifully slamming her pillow tight over her head and burying her head under the blanket.

"After a few decades, you become very adept at ignoring it," Esme said gently, coming into the room.

Leah poked head over the blanket. "I suppose it would take me that long to get comfortable with hearing someone else having sex so loudly just up the hall."

Esme closed the door behind her muffling the sounds once more with an apologetic smile. "Are you hungry?"

"No, just tired," Leah responded with a yawn to punctuate her statement.

"You should eat something," said Esme. The vampire's voice was riddled with concern.

"Maybe later I'll feel more up to it. I am a little thirsty and… I have to go." She nodded her head toward the door she assumed to be the bathroom.

"Do you need any help?" the vampire asked.

"As much as it's killing me to admit it, yeah I do." Leah fought off the frail state that threatened to claim her and got out of the bed.

Esme was at her side in an instant. She took her arm, helping the younger woman stand, moving along with her as the wolf gingerly moved forward toward the bathroom.

The walk to the bathroom was taking an embarrassingly long time to complete in Leah's opinion. She pushed herself to go faster only to result in stumbling. Esme turned, catching her around the waist firmly with both hands. Leah looked down, fastening her eyes to the intense gold ones of her imprint.

A particularly loud moan came through the wall and they averted their eyes at the same time, while Leah slowly moved further into the bathroom away from Esme. She closed the door to the bathroom, resting her head against the wood. On the other side of the door, Esme did the same.

Leah exited the bathroom a little while later, disappointed when Esme wasn't waiting just on the other side of the door. She was able to make it to the bed much quicker than before and just climbed into it when Esme returned with her juice. The vampire held out the large glass and Leah accepted the juice, finishing it in three big gulps. She sighed in pleasure, placing the glass on the bed side table and glanced up to meet the amused stare of Esme. "I guess I was a bit thirstier than I realized," Leah said, willing the blush to leave her cheeks.

"Apparently so," Esme said with a grin.

Leah felt her pulse race at the sight. She resigned to find a way to get the vampire to smile as often as life would allow it. She yawned with a grin of her own. Her eyes drooped when Esme covered her with the blanket. She was vaguely aware of a feather light icy sensation at the corner of her mouth before the last threads of consciousness slipped from her grasp.

**-x-**

The crisp and salty smell of frying bacon traveled throughout the house, up the stairs, down the hall, through a crack in the master bedroom door, coaxing Leah awake for a second time that day. It was a much more welcomed intrusion to her dreams than the previous vampire escapades. Leah cautiously rose from bed, padding out the door toward the kitchen.

"You really should be in bed," Esme said without turning around. She flipped the bacon with ease and checked on the hashbrowns.

"I'm hungry," Leah said simply, her stomach gurgled in agreement. She found it odd that she didn't meet anyone on the way to the kitchen and noted the faded scents. "Where is everyone?" she blurted, curious.

"They decided to enjoy the day outside," Esme said lightly, preparing a plate of food.

Leah glanced outside at misty, windy weather and back at Esme with a raised eyebrow. "You mean they wanted to get some _fresh_ air," she corrected, assuming her wolf scent sent everyone out of the house. It wasn't like they smelled any better to her. As a whole they smelled of death and varying levels of potent stale sugar. Not Esme, of course. Her scent Leah could drown in for the rest of her days. She breathed in slowly, letting her mate's smell wash over heart and a tiny sigh escaped. Of course Esme heard her. She looked at Leah for a few seconds, questioning.

"The food smells really good," Leah stumbled out quickly, hoping a blush or the slight skip of her heart wouldn't give her away.

Esme smiled, seemingly accepting Leah's response as she set a plate and a tall glass and pitcher of orange juice in front of Leah. "They couldn't handle the various smells of your breakfast," she explained, refusing to confirm Leah's suspicions. The rest of the family needed an impromptu break from what Carlisle politely called 'the lingering wolf scent.' She volunteered to stay behind in case Leah needed anything, grateful that no one seemed to know that scent was completely intoxicating to her.

Leah nodded absently, looking at the plate piled high with food, barely suppressing the urge to drool as she picked up her fork and started eating like there was no tomorrow.

"That was delicious." She patted her belly an hour later, groaning contently. She'd eaten almost every bite of the huge breakfast Esme fixed. The last mental count she had was five huge waffles, about a pound of scrambled eggs and hashbrowns, twenty strips of bacon and an entire pitcher of orange juice. She picked up her plate moving around the counter to the sink.

"I'll take that," Esme said, holding out her hand.

"No," Leah said, twisting to keep the plate out of Esme's grip. "I may be a 'mutt' but I do have manners." she couldn't have her mate thinking she was lazy.

"I would never call you that and I'm happy to do it," Esme said, grabbing the plate from Leah's hands before Leah could blink.

"That's just not right. You're using your vampire speed to take advantage of the injured," Leah grumped. "I'm not at one hundred percent yet."

"And if you were?" Esme asked, turning to the entrance of the kitchen.

"Then I'd-" Leah snatched the plate back from Esme, jogging around the counter to the sink, "Do that," she finished, dipping the plate into the soapy water below.

Esme blurred around Leah, took the plate, washed it, rinsed it, dried it, placed it in the rack and disappeared. Leah looked for Esme only to find her casually leaning against the refrigerator with a single eyebrow raised.

Leah glanced at the dinner table, her eyes drifted to the lone, empty orange juice pitcher. They locked eyes, each feeling the itch to continue this small game that started between them.

Esme blew past Leah, heading for the table. Once she had the container in hand, Leah tackled the vampire to the floor, trying to wrestle the pitcher from her hands. Esme pushed Leah away, running into the kitchen when her back hit the refrigerator. Leah's arms were on either side of her head, effectively trapping her.

"You're not acting very injured," Esme remarked quietly, staring deeply into Leah's eyes. She thought she saw them flash but assumed it was a trick of the light when she became suddenly aware of their bodies pressed tightly against each other.

"I'm starting to think it's a sickness that comes and goes," Leah whispered. Right on cue, fatigue washed over her as she crumbled. Esme caught her an inch from the ground. She carried the unconscious Leah back to the master bedroom and deposited her on the bed, carefully tucking her in.

"Please get better, I've only just found you," Esme said, her voice thick with emotion, wondering idly if the wrestling she and Leah engaged in had zapped all the younger woman's energy. Guilt began to bubble in her stomach and she reached out to brush back the dark hair that had fallen into the wolf's face.

Leah leaned into Esme's cool touch instinctively. "My Esme," the sleeping girl breathed, her lips just barely brushed the vampire's palm.

"Yours," Esme whispered with conviction. She slowly stroked Leah's hair while she watched the tension leave the girl's brow. She felt the unique presence of her family closing in and mournfully left Leah behind.

"We're back!" Alice chirped, jumping from the tree branch right beside the kitchen window into the house.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as she walked through the open back door. "She sensed us coming a mile away Alice. I'm sure she knows we're back."

"Aww, don't be a grumpy Gus, Rose." the Fae-like vampire pouted lightheartedly.

"I can be grumpy all I want, that smell immediately puts me on edge," Rosalie huffed, walking to her usual spot in Emmett's lap on the couch. "It almost makes me want to take our forty-first honeymoon just for the constant fresh air." she smiled at him, snuggling into his arms.

"As opposed to the honeymoon you didn't take this morning?" Edward deadpanned.

Alice glanced at Jasper slyly. "Did Edward just make a joke?"

"I do believe he did," Jasper drawled lightly.

Edward and Rosalie began to bicker and Esme only smiled at the scene. She wondered what would happen to her family once they found about her and Leah, whatever their connection was. It killed her to think that there may not be anymore moments like this one.

"And how was Leah?" Carlisle gave her chaste kiss, pulling her into his arms slightly and effectively breaking through her thoughts.

"She ate a huge portion of the breakfast I prepared for her. She seemed fine for awhile but fainted just a few moments after breakfast," Esme stated, trying to get comfortable in his embrace as she rested against him.

"I'll go check on her," Carlisle declared, seeing the worry clearly painted on her features. He blurred into the bedroom and approached the bed, cautiously watching Leah's sleeping form for any indications to her mood. She was incredibly raucous in her sleep for an ill young woman. She often growled and snapped at him in her sleep. It was completely baffling behavior to him. He did a few quick vital checks without having to disturb Leah much but when he reached for her arm to test her blood pressure he found his own being seized firmly.

The hold she had on Carlisle's wasn't yet painful, just uncomfortably tight. He refused to show his apprehension. "I thought it was only my younger patients that I have to coax with a parent at their bedside," he stated. He spoke lightly but Leah knew he meant it as a threat. She gave him a glare that could melt steel, let go of his wrist, and held out her arm, waiting for him to finish his checkup.

Carlisle looked at her with a smile once he finished. "See, now that wasn't so bad," he said in a pacifying tone that made Leah want to reach out and slap him.

She just settled for sneering. "If you offer me a lollipop. I may just have to hit you."

"I only give candy to the good patients," he said with a wry grin. Emmett's booming laugh was heard from downstairs.

She snorted not at all amused to his quick comeback. "So, what's the diagnosis?"

"You are mostly healthy and it's nearly time for you to have those stitches out. Your body is still exhibiting intense moments of what I could attribute to stress given the high spikes of blood pressure and the like." He studied her with a mild curious expression. "I'm told wolves don't get sick. Have you done anything different lately to bring about this illness?"

She didn't appreciate the way he was looking at her. It was like she could almost feel him looking through her. It was terribly unnerving but she refused to back down from his gaze. "No," was all she said.

He inclined his head, looking away and gathering the instruments he'd taken out of his medicine bag. "I'll leave you to rest." He said before closing the door behind him. He still felt the hostile gaze of the young woman on the other side as he began to descend the stairs.

"I'm sure you all heard the check up…" Carlisle started when he entered the living room.

"I heard how ungrateful she is," Rosalie snapped from her perch in Emmett's lap. "Why are we still taking care of that mutt?"

"Rosalie!" Esme hissed but she was ignored by the angry blonde.

"This is crazy! Carlisle's playing veterinarian when she could be part of a ploy for the wolves to infiltrate and execute us," she continued.

Alice glanced at the irate blonde. "I'd think she'd be a little nicer as she'd be trying to earn our trust if it was a ploy, Rose."

Rosalie stared back angrily, unable to bring herself to admit that Alice had a point.

"From what I could get from Jacob's mind. Leah is a loner. She wouldn't do anything unless it benefited herself or her brother, so I doubt she's faking this illness," Edward informed the family.

"Then that's all that matters," Carlisle stated.

"Car-"

He held up a hand to cut off the rest of Rosalie's reply. "I know you aren't the wolves' biggest fan but if Leah isn't an immediate threat to this family then we will take no action to delve deeper into her illness or its causes, especially since we have bigger obstacles to worry about."

"What's going on?" Esme asked, already feeling the concern for her family blossom in her chest.

"Alice had a few visions while we were out. It seems Victoria's decided to return to Forks yet again." Carlisle nodded to his daughter in question.

"She's been changing her decisions rapidly, making her extremely unpredictable," Edward said before Alice got a chance to.

"Well, she usually is," Emmett declared, his first real contribution to the conversation. He was much more interested in just being able to end the crazy redhead before she tried to hurt his family again.

"Not completely," Alice reminded everyone with a wry grin, tapping her temple unnecessarily.

"What are we going to do?" Jasper asked the obvious question.

Carlisle turned to Alice in silent question.

Alice allowed her eyes to cloud up as she stiffened, trying to concentrate on the remnants of the vision she saw earlier. She hoped to squeeze out any important detail she may have missed from before. "She'll be here tomorrow night," she announced to the room gravelly.

"What's our best option?" Jasper asked his former lover.

"We try to cut her off at the pass," Emmett answered with devious glee in his eyes.

**-x-**

The next day at dusk found six vampires standing in the cluster of trees, each facing a different direction while they waited for Alice to come out of her vision and let them know their next move.

"She's made the decision to go back into hiding," Alice finally said frustrated.

"So what now?" Rosalie asked impatiently. There were better things to do with her time than wait for little miss ginger vamp to show up.

"We go back," Carlisle answered.

As soon as he finished his statement, Alice stiffened and was pulled into another vision.

**-x-**

Leah shot up in bed with a gasp. She woke up with a burning need, clutching at the blanket beneath her fingers and clenched her thighs together to soothe her ache with no avail. Since she'd been a guest in the Cullen's home, her dreams had become more and more graphic than the next. They started as a simple walk in the park with Esme to taking vampire in the bathroom of a nightclub. It was like her subconscious had decided to spend a lot of its time torturing her to no end. So far the dreams were cut off before she could attempt to ravish her vampire, leaving her able to keep her composure around Esme. Now she was stuck craving so much more than the dreams provided. She groaned in frustration and bit her lip. She had to curb this hormone surge before it forced her to find Esme and reenact the dream.

The wolf stilled her breath, listening for any sound in the house. She lifted her hand hesitantly moving it into the waistband of her shorts. She was not at all surprised to feel wetness seep onto her fingertips.

Light footsteps barely perceptible to the average human's eardrums pounded against Leah's eardrums and she ripped her hand away from her shorts. She quickly rolled over on her side so that her back now faced the door. Her face burned in embarrassment as her imprint's scent wafted to her nose from just outside the door.

Leah heard the knob turn impossibly slow as Esme let the door open just wide enough for her to slip through. She heard no other sounds in the room until Esme placed the tray on a small side table. The tiny clatter of dishes was deafening in the large room.

It seemed as though several lifetimes had passed until Leah finally sensed Esme standing over the bed. It was really only mere seconds. She kept her eyes shut and deepened her breathing, hoping to discourage the vampire to disturb her.

She was still turned on but the utter mortification eclipsed the immense arousal she felt. Chilled air to her heated flesh made Leah open her eyes. Esme stood before her with blackened eyes, her chest heaving with unnecessary breaths. Her eyes zeroed in on Leah's right hand before grabbing it in a nearly crushing grip.

"What are you..." Leah didn't get a chance to finish as Esme's mouth descended on her middle and ring fingers, pulling the digits deep into her mouth.

Esme's eyes rolled back in her head as if she'd just tasted the finest ambrosia. She pulled Leah's fingers from her mouth with a small pop. The vampire's tongue bathed the rest of the younger girl's hand, gathering any other hint of her essence.

Leah jerked her wrist once, bringing the vampire on top of her body. The kiss was a harsh and heated meeting of soft lips and sharp teeth. Leah shivered slightly at the coolness of Esme's lips and sank her hands deep into the thick auburn locks, as the kiss turned softer and more loving. Leah broke the kiss for air and licked her lips, surprised to find how much she enjoyed the taste of herself on Esme's lips. Esme remained on top of Leah, soaking up the comforting heat from her body. Her eyes had slowly returned to their normal rich shade.

They looked at each other in silence just feeling the love and contentment wash over them through each end of the bond. "What are we doing?" Esme said, breaking the tender silence between them.

"Following our destiny," Leah said dreamily, still lost in pools of liquid gold.

Esme smiled widely as Leah felt her face heat up while she wished for a hole to crawl into. She let her head cradle into the curtain of hair to her right. "Please let that slide." she mumbled.

"I can't," Esme said.

Leah huffed. "I know it wasn't exactly the classic Greek love poems you're used to but it was the first thing that came to mind."

"That doesn't mean I didn't enjoy it," Esme said, giving Leah a light kiss. "But you can try again if you like?"

"I don't want to try again. I stick by my remark," Leah said, flipping them over with the rest of her strength. "I want us to finish-"

Esme's eyes twinkled. "Following our dest-?" she was cut off as Leah captured her lips once more.

**-x-**

"Alice? Alice? What is it? What did you see?" Carlisle looked back and forth between the distraught Alice and an equally upset Jasper.

"We can't go back." Alice touched her cheeks lightly, a little stunned to find venom on her fingertips.

Carlisle became alarmed, stepping closer to his daughter. "What? What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know but something happens if we go back now. Something really bad. I heard screams and crashes." Alice looked frightened. "It was kind of blurry in some parts but we just can't...we can't go back yet."

"So we don't go back, darling. It's okay." Jasper pulled his ex-wife and best friend into a reassuring hug while everyone else looked on.

Alice shifted in the hug enough to tap her fingers rhythmically against the pocket that held her phone, away from the ever observant eyes of her family. She hoped this last second decision wouldn't be all for naught.

**-x-**

Leah had Esme pinned beneath her, reveling in the slow open-mouth kisses they were sharing. Esme's cell phone chimed and vibrated in her pocket and they broke apart. She reached into Esme's pocket and handed her the phone.

The vampire glanced over the device quickly. "Alice says they will be here in exactly four minutes and twenty-three seconds," she said with a sigh, sitting up when Leah got off the bed slowly. "Can we talk before you go to bed?"

It was a completely valid question but for Leah it completely shattered the good mood she was enjoying.

"Not today," she replied shortly. She wasn't ready to talk about her imprinting so soon. She was beginning to feel the emotional drain from confiding in her mother just yesterday come back and all she wanted to do was take a shower and think.

"I think we really should-" Esme started, disregarding Leah's tone.

Leah knew Esme deserved the truth and she didn't deserve to be subject to her misplaced anger. "Please," she pleaded, pulling the vampire close and kissing her soundly. She poured all her love and lust into their connection smirking when she could practically feel the vampire's heart drum lightly in her chest.

"I promise that I'll tell you everything you want before I leave but right now I'd kill for a hot shower." She finished and stood making her way to the bathroom, feeling as if she could conquer the world.

"Okay," Esme said smiling softly. She was placated if only for the moment. She sighed happily only to pause when she realized the entire room was scented with a thick layer of lust.

The vampire became a pearl and caramel colored blur as she stripped the bed, put the sheets in the washing machine, and redressed the bed before her family made it back in the house. She cracked the window, closed the bedroom door, and went to meet her family.

**-x-**

Leah knew the exact moment that the coven made it back home. Esme's subtle scent was soon overpowered by the repugnant cloud of rot and honey. She squeezed a large dollop of cranberry scented body wash on her mesh sponge and worked it into a quick lather to drown out the smell as best as she could. She grinned widely, humming quietly to herself while she played back the events that happened just mere moments before. It was a particularly large step between she and Esme and it made her feel better than she had in days. Suddenly, Rosalie's near screech broke the bubble of solitude she had unconsciously built around herself.

"…_psycho vamp_!"

Leah paused and tried to listen in on the vampire's conversation. The two words bringing a hurried shush from most of the coven and a stern 'Rosalie' from Carlisle. She soon gave up because now all she could hear was a dull murmur between them. It must be pretty important if they were taking such big precautions to keep her from overhearing. She shook off her annoyance and finished showering. She stepped out of the shower and realized she never got any clothes to put on for afterward. She was debating how long before someone would check up on her when a knock came from the bathroom door.

"Just a minute," She called out.

"Here's some clothing, Lassie," Rosalie's voice said through the door then Leah heard fabric hitting the floor.

Leah marched to the door and hurled it open, not bothering to grab a towel. She was ready to bitch at Rosalie but another body was on the other side, holding out her clothes.

"I apologize for Rosalie, that was not what I asked her to do," Esme said, addressing Leah's toned abdomen as her eyes tracked a water droplet that had started a course towards Leah's belly button. She tossed Leah her clothes and closed the door before her resolve crumbled and she finished what they'd started earlier.

**-End of Chapter Six-**

* * *

**Well, that was Lesme's second coherent meeting and their third meeting all together. I promised more interaction in this chapter, did I deliver? What'd you think of the first kiss I kind of sprung up there on you? Hate or loved it? Were you expecting something different? Tell me in a review or PM! :D**

**Big thanks to those who R & R, fave, and follow. Also big thanks to my anon reviewers: Guest(s), ImAdOcToR, pjvw, and Liz. **

**Thank you all again! **

**Until next time**

**~MC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with denial, acceptance and the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about two months before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer**: Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Home Away From Home**

Leah woke up with a spring in her step and an abundance of energy which meant she'd nearly gotten all her strength back. She quickly changed into the clothes that were left for her hanging from the doorknob. She was halfway down the stairs when her entire body went cold, her knees gave out and she tumbled down to the hardwood floor. She started shivering uncontrollably and a sweat broke out across her forehead. The vampires all came into the room, shocked. They were coming forward to help her, but then she was fine. She got up as if nothing happened and continued walking into the kitchen.

She opened the refrigerator, going straight for the water. She filled and drained her glass, turning for a refill when she felt the looks. She turned her eyes to the curious vampires on the other side of the counter. "What!?" she snapped harshly.

Jasper was the one to answer. "You looked like you were on the brink of death just now, you even smelt of it then you went back to being healthy," he stated a little mystified.

"I think you better sit," Carlisle said gently. She complied for once not complaining while he checked her over quickly. "You seem completely healthy now. No, spike in blood pressure or heart rate."

"Good, so she's healthy and we can dump the mutt," Rosalie griped. "I've smelled her scent so long I'm almost sure I can taste it."

Leah just flashed an unfriendly smile, growling in the blonde's direction. She gnashed her teeth and they came together with an audible click. Rosalie stepped forward, hissing in response.

"Act your ages," Esme looked between Leah and Rosalie. They both looked down, effectively scolded. "She is going to stay here for observation just in case she has a relapse," she stated sharply and clearly.

"My sentiments exactly," Carlisle said, glancing at his wife before gazing at each of his family members. His eyes and tone portrayed that the topic was not up for discussion.

The sudden silence was a bit stifling for Leah but she didn't have to worry about it much longer because as she opened her mouth to speak her stomach let loose a very audible growl. She flushed in embarrassment as all eyes settled on her once again. Tugging on one of the thick strands of hair hanging near her eye, she said. "So uh…breakfast?"

The vampires chuckled and all the tension in the room suddenly dissipated.

Esme flashed past her into the kitchen. "What would you like?" she asked already pulling a few ingredients from the refrigerator.

"Well, I don't know maybe-"

"Oh!" Alice jumped up, blurring to stand in front of Leah with a big grin. "How about stuffed brioche French toast with fresh berries? Or an omelette with Tasmanian Truffles? Or a lime, pineapple and mascarpone breakfast soufflé with dulce de leche?" She rattled off quickly, giddy with the opportunity to cook for someone other than Bella.

Leah's eyes widened with all the ideas spouting out of the tiny vampire. "No." she shook her head slowly when it seemed as though more suggestions would be coming. "No, that's okay really. I don't want all that trouble." She held her hands up in surrender, glancing at the other vampires to help her out.

"You're overwhelming her," Edward spoke softly, cutting off any other reply Alice may have come up with.

"Yeah, Shorty. You need to give her a break," Emmett all but yelled.

"You'll have to excuse Alice," Carlisle said with a soft smile. "We don't get to use the kitchen much and she's been reading up and watching the Food Network like a madwoman every since she starting d-

Leah's ears was assaulted with a barely there whispered hiss before Carlisle continued.

"-meeting Bella," he finished with what he thought was a charming smile.

Leah looked around the family in confusion before glancing at him like he was pond scum and turned to Esme with an adoring smile. "Whatever you make is fine," she answered. "Though now Alice has me a bit curious about how the stuffed brioche French toast will taste."

"Ha!" Alice tossed an 'I told you so' look toward Emmett and danced into the kitchen to help Esme with the preparation.

As Leah saw the production Alice was putting on just for her breakfast, she wondered what exactly she'd gotten herself into.

**-x-**

Breakfast as it turned out was perfection. She was a little unnerved that all the vampires had taken to staring at her with rapt fascination as she chewed every bite, until a chastising hiss from Esme forced their eyes elsewhere. It was a small reprieve but she still felt their curious glances. After she was finally able to break away from Alice's seemingly unending stream of questions about how the food tasted and _felt_ in her mouth she decided it would be a good idea to go back upstairs for a few minutes alone.

Leah stared out the large window facing the forest; pondering the conversation she had with her mother just a couple of days ago, among other things. She knew she'd probably be leaving tomorrow now that she no longer was exhibiting symptoms of her imprint withdrawal and nearly healed of her fight injuries.

She still needed to have a talk with Esme before anyone else knew. She paused in thought.

Esme…

Ignoring the vampire was probably the one of the most idiotic things she'd ever done. Those days had felt so long. Had it really only been just two weeks that she'd carried the proverbial stone in her stomach? A large stone that weighed down her every movement and thought until her stomach roiled and bubbled producing the acid to dissolve it to tiny stony fragments and bits of cutting sand. The small pieces traveled through her body everyday making her regret her decision. She hadn't known disregarding the connection would come to kill them both until Jake revealed it. She turned from the window as she sensed the vampire in question before she even smelled her.

"Your mother's on the phone." Esme handed Leah her cell phone. She was about to give Leah some privacy when she was stopped by a warm hand brushing her own. The wolf nodded toward the armchair, encouraging Esme to stay. The vampire sat down, focusing on the distant sounds of the forest, making a sliver of discretion for Leah, but she was unable to stop herself from hearing the full conversation the wolf was having with her mother.

"Have you been eating, Leah?" Sue asked almost immediately.

"Yes Ma. I'm eating plenty," Leah responded an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes. "Esme fixes a feast anytime my stomach slightly gurgles," she grumbled into the phone.

"There's nothing wrong with that," her mother remarked. "It means she cares about you so you better appreciate it. How are you getting along with the rest of the Cullens?"

"I'm minding my manners if that's what you mean." The younger woman said a little too quickly.

"With everyone?" Sue asked in disbelief.

Leah could practically hear the raised eyebrow her mother was surely sporting. "Yes, with everyone."

"Uh…huh." Was the reply.

She cringed when her mother called her on her lie. "Okay, so maybe not _everyone,_" she corrected. "I'm trying to. I really am but it's…hard. Before I realize what I've done, I'm growling or glaring in his direction."

"That's to be expected, Leah. Have you talked to Esme, yet?" Sue asked bluntly.

The vampire in question looked up sharply at that, unintentionally focusing her hearing back into the conversation.

"Uh…no. I haven't," She groaned, glancing at Esme. "…but I will before I come home," she said quickly.

Her mother paused for a moment too long. "About that, Leah."

"Where's Seth?" Leah said, her question overlapped her mother's statement. She knew something happened in La Push after her departure but she wasn't quite sure if she wanted to know all the particulars just yet. "Where's Seth?" she repeated. "w-was he okay?"

"When I came home there wasn't a scratch on him," Sue said. She very happy to reveal the fact, considering how bad some of the injuries from the fight were.

Leah felt a proud smile slide across her face. "Served them right for messing with my little bro. He's a Clearwater."

There was no response.

"Ma?"

"Leah, I need to tell you-"

"Well," Leah cut off her mother with an exaggerated yawn, "I'm feeling a little tired so I'll have to call you back later. I love you. Bye." she ended the call, looking at the vampire that was suddenly in front of her, reaching for the phone. Esme stiffened and her nose wrinkled slightly.

"What?" Leah asked, confused until she felt the approach of Jake and Seth. She looked toward the forest, watching as a large russet and slim, sandy brown wolf broke through the tree line heading straight for the house. She eagerly ran downstairs and out the front door just in time to impact with the lanky bundle of fur that jumped on her chest, forcing her to the ground. Seth started licking her face.

She grimaced and moved her head rapidly from side to side, trying to fight off the tongue. "Damn it, Seth!" she batted her brother's furry head, laughing. "Stop messing around! Phase back and hug me like a normal person."

Jacob walked forward, pulling on his shirt. "Hey, Leah."

"Hey," She said quickly. "Would you convince my brother to get off me?"

"Well, I think he's having more fun here but I guess I'll just have to go beat Emmett on the video game alone." He shrugged, walking past the two siblings into the Cullen home.

Emmett's indignant, "Hey!" is heard from inside the house followed by a few laughs.

Seth jumped off his sister, dashing to the other side of the garage for privacy while he phased and put on the clothes tied to his back leg.

Leah sat up, dusting herself off. She shook her hair free of dirt. "I'll be upstairs cleaning off," She mumbled, running to the stairs.

"I was just about to fix Leah's lunch, you two are very welcome to have something as well." Esme said gliding passed Seth who was standing in the doorway a little hesitant. He glanced at his sister in question.

"You may as well. She's going to fix enough to feed a village anyway," she said, continuing upstairs.

"You always eat my village-sized portions," Esme called from the kitchen, unable to keep the teasing tone from her voice.

"It's an easy feat. The food's great," she told the vampire with a big grin, hurrying up the stairs.

Leah did a quick wash off and changed into a new shirt that was conveniently left for her. She could barely contain her eagerness to spend some time with her brother. When she made it back to the kitchen, unsurprisingly Esme had finished preparing lunch. Three big plates with over-sized and over-stuffed chicken club sandwiches, three individual bags of chips, and tall glasses of orange soda sat on the table, waiting. She sat down, glancing at Jake and Seth before she noticed the smaller portioned plate on the other side of Jake. She frowned.

"Alice will be back with Bella in a moment," Edward answered her silent question.

Leah frowned deeper, ignoring Jake's warning look. "Leah…" he started.

"Whatever, Jake." she cut him off. She was going to say more when Rosalie interjected.

"At least one good thing comes from Lassie's smell," the blonde announced. Everyone turned to hear the rest of her statement. "It'd be easier not to want to eat the human when there's such an unappetizing smell lingering in the air."

Bella walked around the corner. "Nice to see you too, Rosalie," she muttered under her breath, knowing everyone in the room could hear her and tucked some hair behind her ears. Alice pulled her along to the bar quickly.

"Alice!" Bella squealed when the small vampire picked her up and placed on the empty stool.

"It was for the best, judging from my vision. I'm sure you didn't want to break your nose so close senior pictures do you?" Alice joked.

Bella rolled her eyes in annoyance and tried to ignore the heat rising to her cheeks. "Hello, everyone," she said, shifting to get comfortable on the stool. Nearly everyone said hello.

Leah just grunted in greeting, picking up her sandwich. Her mouth was opened to take the first bite when a throat was cleared. Esme raised an eyebrow, silently conveying her disapproval.

"Hello, Bella," she responded through gritted teeth, running her tongue across her teeth certain that the two words would leave a bad taste in her mouth. The small smile she got from Esme resulted in such warmth and happiness blossoming in her chest that she almost wanted to go so far as hug Bella to see her mate's next reaction. They settled down to eat while the vampire family sat in front of the television, watching Emmett and Jasper battle each other on what seemed to be a pretty intense racing game but the wolves still felt their curious gazes as they ate.

Leah got an idea. Her eyes darted behind her and back to her plate before she nudged Seth with a wink and a mischievous smirk, taking an over exaggerated bite of her sandwich. He smiled back and started eating with gusto. Jake didn't join the brother and sister in their display, he appeared deep in thought as he finished his lunch. The vampires gave up any discretion and outright stared at the teens eating, tilting their heads to the side in awe and Bella snorted into her glass at the whole scene.

Edward's calm voice broke through smacking and crunching. "We're being played."

"Oh not cool," Emmett grumbled then smiled.

"You guys made it too easy," Leah said after she swallowed the last bite of her lunch. She stood, reaching for her plate when a gust of wind passed her, materializing in front of the kitchen sink as Esme. She scowled at the vampire but the twinkle in her eyes softened the expression, a secret moment passing between them going unnoticed as Jacob spoke.

"Charlie must have finally accepted your little expedition," he said suddenly, glancing back and forth between Edward and Bella, anger and annoyance clear on his face.

Alice came forward. "Actually he did," she said before Bella had a chance to answer him. "I told him about a dear friend's 'intervention' and how I needed Bella there for emotional support so he's been lenient. She just recently got ungrounded for good behavior which you would know if you weren't being an immature little puppy," she spat.

Jake stood abruptly, towering over Alice easily. "Who was talking to you?" he growled.

Jasper calmed the room as Leah grabbed Jake's arm, tugging him outside. "Let's take a walk." She said. It wasn't a request.

"What the hell was that, Jake? Do you have a death wish?" Leah whispered fiercely once they were good distance away.

Jake crossed his arms. "I had a right to know."

"No, actually you don't because she's not dating you, remember? Did you really think confronting her right in front of the entire vampire coven she considers family is going to encourage her to talk and fall in your arms simultaneously?"

"Don't even begin to pretend like you're suddenly Bella's biggest fan. The only reason you're out here now is because I ruined the lunch your little Stepford wife made," he snarled at her. "Been screwing her while the family is out?" The second he stopped speaking his head snapped to the side.

He clenched his jaw, holding back his urge to hit Leah back. "I deserve that."

"Yes, you did and I should do more than slap you. I won't because you're just hurt right now," she said, stepping closer to him. "So this is your only warning. Talk about Esme like that ever again and you'll wish I'd only just followed through on my earlier threat to make you a eunuch."

He grumbled something that could have been 'sorry', phased, and ran off.

Leah watched the larger russet wolf disappear behind some bushes before she stripped to tie her clothing to her right leg. She phased, pausing when she felt eyes on her. She turned to see someone looking at her from the distant master bedroom window. The grey wolf could practically feel the open admiration and awe being directed at her. She was unable to see the figure very clearly but she had no doubt in her mind that it was Esme.

**-x-**

Leah finally found Jacob in a small clearing. She stepped behind a tree to put on her clothing before sitting on a nearby fallen log beside the sullen boy. "What happened since I've been gone?"

"That's kind of what I came here to talk to you about," Jake admitted softly.

"Well, what happened after I was gone?"

"You know me and Sam fought."

"Yeah I remember," Leah groused, her hands unconsciously going to slight scar at the back of her neck.

"There was an elder meeting as soon as your mother got back to La Push. They were all shocked when she revealed that you'd imprinted on Esme Cullen. The bigger shock was how Sam handled the situation." Jake ran a hand through his hair. "Sam, isn't allowed to interact with anyone other than his imprint unless it's for protection of the tribe."

"How can that even be possible? Leah asked a little puzzled. "He's the Alpha."

"Not anymore," Jake said sternly. "During the fight, I rose up and took my birthright. The fight soon became a fight between me and Sam for Alpha of the pack and I won."

"I can't say that I feel the slightest bit sorry for him. He knows I can't control my imprinting or maybe he's already forgotten about the beauty mark he gave Emily," Leah said, her mouth formed a grim line. "He just better stay out of my way when I come home." She glanced at the boy sitting next to her.

Jake rubbed his temples like he was warding off an oncoming headache before looking her apologetically.

"What's wrong, Jake?" Leah began to stand.

"Leah, I think you should probably stay seated."

"I don't want to sit," she said getting more and more irritated. "What. Is. It?"

"Leah, you can't come back to La Push," he exhaled in a rush.

"What?"

Jake looked away. "I said-"

"I fucking heard you!" Leah shouted as she began to vibrate

"Leah…" Jake said warningly, standing as well.

"Does Sam get to stay?" She said, coming closer to the new Alpha.

"Leah…"

"Fucking answer me, Jake! Does that bastard get to stay on the reservation after everything he did?"

"He does," Jake confirmed. He watched as Leah's body began to gain a light dusting of grey fur. "Please calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she growled. Her canines lengthened and peeked from under her upper lip. "Whose decision was this?"

"The tribe and pack made it together," he said quickly, holding his hands out in a placating motion. He didn't want to fight with Leah. He knew the news wouldn't be taken too well but he'd never seen her be in between transformation like this and he wasn't sure what to expect from her. "We decided that would be better for everyone, considering your unusual imprint-"

Leah snorted at that but remained silent. The fur on her arms and face was receding.

"-that you lived outside of the reservation. You'd be closer to Esme and you'd have your own space where you two could be together until you finally reveal your relationship to Carlisle. Of course you'll be able to visit your mom and Seth." Jake watched her for a second, lowering his hands. "So tell me, what's been happening with you here?"

Leah got his hint loud and clear to change the subject. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. She remembered his statements from earlier and decided she wasn't exactly prepared to let him off the hook that easily. "You want to hear about me and my 'Stepford wife's' sexcapades, Jakey?" she asked, mockingly. "Maybe how I took her doggy style?" she shot at him.

His gaze was trained on the ground below, shame painting his features. "I really am sorry about that, Leah."

"I accept your apology now that I can, you know, hear it," she said, watching him fidget nervously for a minute more before she told him what she remembered from the night she nearly collapsed with exhaustion to the present.

Jake looked at her for a little while after she was finished. "I've never heard of anyone being driven to their imprint like that. They usually just get so weak that they are unable to do anything but lie down and die."

"I think I was on the way there for a little bit." Leah twirled a blade of grass between her fingers. She looked at the boy to her side. "I owe her my life and love now more than ever."

Jake smiled softly at her admission then turned serious. "I think Bella is my imprint."

"She's not," Leah said at once, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the declaration.

"How can you know?" Jake barked, defensively. "You were completely against imprinting before now and now you're like some sort of advocate or something."

"I know I'm quickly running towards being a hypocrite but I can't help what I feel now. I'm saying Bella isn't your imprint because you just said 'I think.' If she was your imprint, Jake there would be no thinking about it. You'd just know. Trust me." She gasped, clenching her hands to fists as she felt a twinge of longing flow through her. "Let's head back," she said, moving quickly behind one of the larger trees to undress once again.

**-x-**

Leah came back to find Seth predictably on the video game with Emmett. It looked to be a very heated battle between the two of them. Her brother did manage to toss a distracted greeting her way without looking away from the large screen of the television when he sensed her in the room. Rosalie was in her usual armchair, uninterestedly cheering Emmet on. When she heard the soft, beautiful piano music float downstairs she knew where Edward was. Alice and Bella most likely in former's room but her only concern was Esme who she'd yet to see. Carlisle was missing too…

"Lee."

"What's up, Seth?" she said. Her brother looked upset and she broke free from her thoughts instantly. "Why the long face?"

"We have go back to La Push," he told her with a frown.

"I knew it would be a matter of time." she sighed, hugging him tightly. "I'll be home to visit before you know it, okay?" she said as she pulled back.

"Yeah, I know," He said. "It's a shame, though. I was looking forward to knocking out your wall and making a cool bachelor pad."

"I hate to break it to you Seth but living with your mom will never scream 'bachelor pad.' "

"Semantics," he dismissed with a grin, reaching up to mess up her hair.

"Ooh a big word." Leah ducked her head, catching his arm and pulling him into a headlock. "You been reading the dictionary again?"

"Aww, Lee let go!" Seth laughed, struggling halfheartedly.

Jacob tapped Leah on her shoulder gently. "Hate to break this up but we have to go," he said, sounding even sadder than Seth. Leah suspected it was because his 'staring lovingly at Bella' time was cut short. Jake ran to the front door, impatiently waiting for Seth.

Leah sighed and whispered, "We'll talk soon." She released her brother who ruffled her hair before running after Jake. She combed her hair back on her head with her fingers, jogging to the door. "I'll have my revenge, Seth!" she yelled, grinning when she got a yip in response.

**-x-**

The next day, Leah sat impatiently on the stool at the kitchen counter waiting for Carlisle to check over her vitals and give her the verdict, though she was positive she knew what he was going to say.

"You've got a clean bill of health, Leah," Carlisle said right on cue.

The female wolf hopped off the stool, tearing the Velcro cuff off of her arm. "Thanks for all you've done," she replied with the most convincing fake gratitude she could muster and held out her hand. Carlisle's hand clasped her in a firm but polite grip while she squeezed his hard in challenge. He looked at her amused while he broke the handshake. He kissed Esme, who had just come in the room with a new duffle bag, and left for work.

Only the ticking clock served as sound between them as they looked at each other from across the room.

"Well, we're alone," Leah said lamely.

Esme only smiled kindly. "So it would seem." She responded, coming further into the room. An unseen force was tugging at her heart and urging her to get closer to the younger woman.

"And we need to talk." Leah came forward, unable to put off touching Esme anymore. She held Esme's face between her hands as soon as she was close enough.

"We should…talk," Esme agreed, reveling in the heat of Leah's hands. She reached up to smooth a loose strand of hair behind the wolf's ear.

"Yeah, talk," Leah whispered. She bent slightly, kissing Esme gently, her lips softly grazing their cool counterparts. She flicked her tongue over Esme's lips, groaning when the vampire eagerly allowed her tongue into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around her mate's, tasting the vampire's unique flavor.

Leah broke the kiss; a hand lightly scratched the nape of the vampire's neck as she just gazed into her eyes. Their connection took a hold of them as Leah pulled Esme into another more heated kiss. She trailed her hands down the vampire's waist, coaxing her closer. Esme wrapped her legs around Leah's waist, deepening the kiss. Leah's hands dropped to squeeze her mate's ass, causing the vampire to moan into the kiss. Leah broke the kiss for air, refusing to remove Esme from her arms.

"Does every part of you taste this sweet?" Leah murmured. She placed small kisses across Esme's jawline and down her neck. Her teeth nipped sharply at the base of the vampire's neck, smiling against the cool skin when Esme gasped and bucked lightly in response. Leah's hand crept up Esme's shirt when the doorbell sounded throughout the house.

She tightened her hold on Esme and snarled in the direction of the front door. Esme caressed the side of her face and she calmed. Leah let her head fall forward onto Esme's shoulder. "The world has terrible timing," she grumbled.

"I'm glad we were stopped," Esme said softly.

Leah stiffened and started to extricate herself from Esme. The vampire tightened her legs to keep her in place. "I don't regret what we did…" Esme started and the doorbell rang again. "I'll be right back. Don't leave. Remember, you owe me a discussion." It took all of two seconds for Esme to make herself presentable and answer the door.

Leah shifted from foot to foot, suppressing the urge bolt out the back window. She paced back and forth before finally sitting heavily on the couch. Esme was next to her in an instant.

"Like I was trying to tell you earlier," The vampire began. "I don't regret what we did but we needed to be stopped. There are some very important things we need to discuss and we haven't gotten to know each other despite your four day stay here."

"_Where should I start?"_ Leah thought to herself.

"The beginning is usually a pretty good starting point," Esme said wryly.

Leah's eyes snapped up to Esme. "You heard that?"

"Yes," Esme replied, confused. "What is going on between us?"

"I don't know why you were able to just hear my thoughts; that's probably a side effect of my telepathy connection with the pack," Leah said, breathing deeply as she gathered her thoughts. She looked through the patio doors toward Esme's garden. "When Quileute wolves lay eyes on their soul mate, a deep and powerful connection is formed called an imprint. She becomes the center of your universe and every beat of your heart, every breath in your body is dedicated to loving and protecting her." She glanced at the vampire to her side.

The intensity flowing from Leah's eyes kept Esme captivated and unable to look away. "Go ahead and ask the questions I'm sure you've been storing in your head since I woke up on Friday," she said, looking away from Esme and breaking the moment.

"Are you immortal?" Esme asked at once. It was her most important question and the question she dreaded getting an answer to as well.

"We age very slowly due to our mystical blood but wolves can choose to give up their phasing and age along with their mate. Since we phase in response to vampires, I'm pretty sure I won't be getting any older."

"And how old are you?"

"I'm nineteen, nearly twenty." Leah looked at Esme. "How old are you, if you don't mind me asking? You can't possibly be as old as you want people to believe."

"Physically, I'm only twenty-six but all told I'm one-hundred and ninety six." Esme smiled tolerantly, expecting the dumbfounded expression that was sure to take over Leah's face.

"Wow." Leah's eyes bulged and she shook her head, trying to wrap her mind around the number. "Okay, you can continue your questions. I'm fine really," she reassured at the vampire's questioning look.

Esme seemed to rolling over the list of questions in her head. "Is my gender a problem for you?"

"You ask this after I've had my tongue down your throat?" Leah asked, tugging lightly at one of her twisted strands of hair. "That's really a loaded question. I can honestly say I've never saw myself as a lesbian or even bisexual." She shrugged "But I kind of figured if I ever imprinted that my imprint was bound to be female since phasing has only ever happened to the boys of the tribe. What about you?"

"Vampires are extremely sexual creatures that have a full understanding of how fluid sexuality and sexual attraction can be," Esme answered confidently. The vampire appeared to hesitate before she asked her next question. "Is imprinting always so painful?"

Leah felt about as big as a speck of dirt when Esme asked that question. "It's only when one chooses to ignore it is when it becomes painful." she avoided looking at Esme.

"That's what you did." Esme tried to study Leah's face. Leah nodded slightly. "Why?" she asked, breathlessly.

Leah felt a sudden pressure on her chest at the pang of guilt at Esme's hurt tone and turned away from the penetrating look in her mate's eyes. "I was never for imprinting. I hated the idea of two people who had never previously met before just being forced together by a mystical connection. It just didn't seem right and when my first love left me for my cousin… lets just say I got more than a little bitter at the concept."

Esme nodded in understanding. "No one can blame you for feeling that way." She came forward, placing a comforting hand on Leah's shoulder.

"No one can blame me but they certainly didn't become my allies or my sympathetic ear." Leah shook her head angrily. "I quite honestly didn't think it would affect you at all because the connection usually isn't as strong on the imprint's end. It kills me that I don't know for certain. There are tribe journals that talk about imprints but I am the only wolf of my kind and it hasn't been easy. You'd think the tribe would think I was some shining figure in a prophecy but no I'm treated like a plague on earth." She cleared her throat. "I'm getting off track. There are just so many answers I could give to that question. I could say I was scared of what your family would do to me when they found out, or angry because I was just so tired of the tribe legends butting their way into my life but none of that matters anymore." Her eyes were fierce when she met Esme's. "I'm more than willing to accept my imprinting, to accept _you_, Esme. Damn everyone else."

Esme's face lit up brighter than any sunrise could ever make her before it became grave. "There are so many people that are going to be hurt at the end of this."

"Like your husband," Leah spat the title, wishing she could have hid her despise better when she saw Esme flinch. "I guess when I work out all of my hate I'll have to thank him," Leah remarked after a beat.

Esme looked at Leah. "Why?"

"For bringing you to me," she said with a wide smile as she gave Esme a chaste kiss. "Well, now I have one more question for you."

"What's that?" the vampire asked.

"What do we do now?"

**-End of Chapter Seven-**

* * *

**What are they to do now indeed? So there was the big talk. Are there any really important questions you think I've missed? Let me have it in a review or PM! **

**I want to welcome the new readers and thank the anons: Liz and Lynn! **

**Thanks for reading! Please R & R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

**Author's Note Upgrade Version 2.0:** I am aware that some of the events don't exactly travel the exact same timeline of the book and/or movie. Please know that it is entirely on purpose to fit the story. So please no comments about, 'how it didn't happen that way' because I'm sure I've messed up the timeline by simply having one of the pairing(s) Bella and Alice, lol.

**Author's Note Part III: **I freely admit to not being a bartender and I'm aware that the job isn't as easy as I depict it in my fanfiction but being that this _**IS **_fiction I'm taking quite of bit of leeway. That said, I hope I'm not offending anyone.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta! All careless mistakes I claim as my own.

Special thanks to **Bablefisk** for being my first beta!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Taking That Second Chance**

As soon as the sun had completely shrunk behind the horizon, Leah was sitting underneath the tree, propped against the base just as she was a little less than a week ago. The only difference was that this time she was fully alert and had all her wits about her.

After talking with Esme until it was nearly time for everyone to come home from school, Leah spent much of the rest of the day just walking through the forest and ignoring the onslaught of phone calls, text messages, and mental requests she received from Sam. There was absolutely nothing she wanted to say to him that wouldn't deteriorate into an argument.

Or murder.

She did, however, send a few texts to her mother, Seth, and Jacob letting them know she was okay and healthy. She needed space and she needed to breathe. She couldn't imagine going back to La Push after she'd essentially been banned. It'd finally dawned on her that she was now on her own. She was homeless.

Part of her, a very small part of her longed for things to go back to the way things were before she was tossed out of the reservation. Before she imprinted. Before she got sick and was found by Esme.

Leah smiled at her final thought. Maybe everything wasn't so bad. She shivered a bit at the memory of the vampire's body beneath hers. She wouldn't give it up for anything.

The crisp whisper of someone moving through the forest reached her before Esme's smell did. She stood up to lean against the tree casually so she wouldn't fidget. She didn't know what to do with herself. She didn't know what to do once Esme was in front of her. She decided to let the vampire make the first move.

In an instant, a firm and cool body wrapped itself around Leah, in a tight hold. "I've missed you," Esme whispered, reverently.

If Leah had any doubts on whether Esme was feeling the full extent of the bond on her side, she was positive now. Those three emotion laced words flowed through her filling her with dizzying affection.

"I've missed you too," Leah said, pulling her mate closer. To anyone else it would seem like a melodramatic statement made from two desperate star-crossed lovers but it was the unequivocal truth. She pulled back a little to look into Esme's eyes and leaned down to kiss her softly. Although it was just a simple meeting of lips, that kiss held so much passion it made each of the women's head swim.

Leah pulled back and settled once again against the tree trunk with Esme in her arms.

"How was the rest of your day?" Leah asked at once.

"I've been called out to Columbus, Ohio to redecorate a few suites in a hotel," Esme said lightly. She ignored the dark thoughts threatening to take over her mind and paid attention to Leah's response.

"Are you going to take the job?" Leah asked, trying to keep her tone neutral even at the distressing thought of Esme being in another state for any amount of time.

"That depends," Esme responded cryptically.

Leah blinked. "Depends on?" she asked expectantly.

"If you would fly out and spend the week with me."

Leah's eyes lit up as she thought of having a whole week of Esme to herself. Just as soon as her happiness came it fled. "I'd really, _really_ love to but I have to be pretending to find an apartment and job."

"Why would you be pretending?" Esme asked curiously.

"I've been thinking that maybe if the elders see that I'm struggling and have nowhere else to stay they'll rethink my ban in La Push."

"And if they don't?" The vampire asked at once.

"Then," Leah shook her head slowly and sighed. "Then everything I'm doing won't be pretend. I have to do something with my time."

"Where will you be staying in the meantime?"

"I have a little money saved up. I'll get a hotel room in Seattle for a few nights until I can figure something else out."

"I can get you a discount if you like," Esme said excitedly. "I have a little influence with some of the larger hotels in Seattle."

The wolf shrugged. "I don't want you to go through the trouble. To be honest I was just going to stay at a Motel 6 or something."

Esme smiled. "Nonsense, it's no trouble at all."

"But-"

"Let me help you," The vampire said pleadingly.

Leah knew she couldn't say no to the tone or the way Esme's eyes implored her to comply. If the vampire asked her to do anything right now she wouldn't be able to deny even the most outrageous request. "Okay," she acquiesced. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. Although instead of using your savings to live in a hotel you can always-"

"What? Stay with you?" Leah all but scoffed.

"We have plenty of room," Esme reasoned, turning to look the wolf in her eyes.

"You also have a family that hold more than a little prejudice for wolves and more importantly a husband whose head I want to take off," Leah said. Her chest rumbled with a dark growl.

Esme looked thoughtful for a moment before she said, "Not for long."

"Even one more day is too long to pretend to not be your mate," Leah said.

"Carlisle and I have been together for nearly two centuries, Leah." Esme turned away, looking intently at the forest ahead. "How does one even go about breaking up that kind of relationship? I'm not even sure what to begin to say to him," she said with a deep sigh.

Leah's frame went as rigid as the tree she was leaning against. "You still love him."

"Yes I do," Esme said, laying a restraining hand on Leah as the wolf attempted to flee. "But I'm not in love with him." She looked deeply into rich coffee colored eyes. "Not anymore."

"No?"

"No."

"I apologize," Leah said, watching the dance of lightning bugs flash around them. Even when that ceased to entertain her, she was content to just hold Esme in her arms. "Wolves aren't known for their cool heads," She said wryly.

"I'll keep that in mind," Esme remarked with a small smile.

Leah felt odd, as if she was waiting on something. She didn't have time to ponder the feeling further because…

"What is it like to be a wolf?" Esme asked suddenly.

"What's it like to be a vampire?" Leah countered while she thought about the question.

"If you don't want to talk about it…" Esme started, afraid that she'd offended Leah. She gathered that the younger woman had a hard time adjusting to phasing.

Leah felt the slight downward shift in Esme's emotions and cuddled the vampire in her arms tighter to show she wasn't upset with her at all. "I don't really have a way to answer that just yet. Let me think about it while you tell me how you guys get the powers Jake says you have."

"Every vampire brings something over from when they were a human," Esme explained. "Some talents are active like Jasper's ability to alter emotions or how Alice gets psychic visions. With others it's just a result of who they were before, like Rosalie's beauty and Emmett's strength."

Leah had heard from Jake that the small vampire was a psychic but having it confirmed from the matriarch of the family still brought about a reaction of surprise. "Does she know about us?"

"She does, but she can't see anything involving wolves. She figured most of it out when she couldn't see my future anymore and I told her of our meeting."

The wolf pondered all the information. "What about you?" she asked finally, "Do you have any powers?"

"I don't have anything fancy like the ability to fly but I've heard Edward once describe my power as being able to love passionately," the vampire said.

"That would probably explain why our connection is so powerful," Leah said, quietly wondering just how much of that factor alone was what made them bond so quickly.

"Perhaps," Esme agreed. "What about wolves?" she shifted to look at Leah's face once more.

Leah glanced down at the vampire. "We don't get superpowers if that's what you're asking. Only the Alpha of the pack gets a little something extra. We just all become instantly linked together as a pack and the ability to change into wolves the size of horses. The plus side is that I'm the fastest wolf in the pack."

"_The_ fastest?" Esme asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Leah said with confidence.

"I'm the fastest in our coven right after Edward," she said, standing.

"Fastest girl then?" Leah questioned, standing as well. She hoped she was reading Esme's intent correctly.

Esme nodded, shooting a teasing smirk to Leah. "Catch me if you can."

All Leah saw next was a flash of caramel hair. She smiled, quickly stripping out of her clothes. She jumped forward, phasing in midair and dashed off after Esme.

The casual observer might see a large grey wolf chasing after a woman and think of it as a deadly hunt. To the participants this chase was a playful, intimate, and beautiful dance between soul mates with the sounds of nature as its soundtrack. Leah teased Esme with tiny bites and growls when she got close enough to the vampire. Esme increased her speed suddenly, running haphazardly through the foliage. "You'll need to do better than that." She tossed over her shoulder.

The grey wolf dashed through the trees, anxious to catch Esme while simultaneously dreading the chase's end. Using more of her strength, Leah ran faster and leaped into the air. The vampire flipped backwards, avoiding Leah's well timed pounce. She landed on Leah's back. Esme's hands sank into the thick grey fur as her thighs clasped firmly to Leah sides. Leah bucked and twisted her body, trying to dislodge the vampire from her back. Esme's sweet, harmonic laughter was heard at the wolf's effort.

Leah paused just long enough for Esme to register the cease in movement. Suddenly, she was off like a shot. Esme leaned forward and clasped her hands around Leah's neck. Leah beamed inwardly and began to run with more vigor, whipping through the trees and leaping over fallen logs and rocks. Eventually, Leah slowed to a trot; she and Esme enjoyed the intimate stroll through the forest. Leah found her way back to the large oak tree. After she felt the gentle shift of weight lift from her back, she phased back, putting back on her discarded clothing from earlier. She was very conscious of the topaz orbs caressing her bare form. The heat of the gaze spread through her body.

Leah wasn't looking forward to saying goodbye to Esme. She turned away from the vampire, wishing the night didn't have to end. She glanced at the vampire and opened her mouth to say anything but no words would come. Avoiding her mate's eyes, she started to walk toward her father's truck on the path beyond the tree line.

"Leah."

A chilly breeze along the back of Leah's neck followed the softly exhaled word. The vampire was right behind her. She closed her eyes. _"I…need to go,"_ she thought regretfully.

"_We both do,"_ was Esme's mental response. She forcefully turned Leah around, pushing her back into the tree. "You're not leaving without a proper goodbye."

The vampire slammed forward, taking possession of Leah's lips. The underlying connection between them flared in their chests, strengthening and possessing Esme as she bit down on Leah's lip sharply, breaking skin. Leah moaned at the action, the quick stab of pain quickly followed by searing pleasure.

Esme greedily sucked on Leah's bottom lip, gathering the blood welling up from the small wound. Leah's tongue followed Esme's, teasing and dominant. She felt dark pleasure from the taste of her own blood in Esme's mouth coupled with the slight tart taste of venom. Leah felt the rush of arousal pooling between her legs and reluctantly broke the kiss panting for air.

The wolf could barely restrain herself and would have been content to kiss and quite possibly ravish her mate all night if it wasn't for the lack of oxygen she was currently getting. She pulled back from the kiss in a daze. Her eyes fluttered open and she gasped.

"What?" Esme asked in a panic. "What's wrong?"

"Y-your eyes," Leah said. Her own had widened. She had expected to see Esme's eyes as dark pools of lust and hunger but this was most certainly not the case.

"My eyes…?" Esme asked and reached in her pocket for a compact mirror. She opened and dropped it immediately. In the place of her usual liquid gold there were now pools of perfect shimmering emeralds. "Oh my," She breathed lowly.

"Is this because of my wolf's blood or because of our bond?" Leah asked still dumbstruck.

Esme was unable to tear her eyes away from her reflection in the compact she dropped next to her feet. "I don't know. This has never happened before," she mumbled distractedly.

Leah smiled, cupping her imprint's face lightly. "You look almost human."

"I do." Esme agreed still a little shaken. "I can't go back home yet."

"How did you even explain away this random trek out?"

"Alice covered for me. She told the family we were out hunting. I came here and she visited Bella."

"They spend a lot of time together. She's definitely closer to Alice than Rosalie."

"What do you mean?"

"It's cool that she's becoming best friends with her soon to be sister in law." Leah answered with a shrug. She was very confused when Esme began to laugh. "What's so funny?"

"Bella and Alice are not going to be sisters in law." Esme said after her twinkling laugh. At Leah's blank look, the vampire continued. "Bella and Alice are dating," she said plainly.

"What!?" Leah growled and stepped back from Esme. She stalked back and forth in a small line. "That bitch is screwing with Jake's emotions more than any of us thought."

"Leah!"

The wolf turned away, clenching a fist at her side. "No, I don't want to hear you take up for her." She ground out and resumed pacing.

"I don't condone the way Bella tends to flip-flop between Jake and Edward or more currently Jake and Alice but it's none of our business," Esme said sternly, stepping right into Leah's path.

"The hell it isn't!" Leah's exclaimed with glittering eyes. "Just because she can't make up her mind between supernaturals doesn't mean I have to stand by while she just destroys my friend's heart."

"It's not our business," Esme repeated. "Attempting to alter anything only brings more chaos." She said softly with a little air of sadness.

"That's why you had to leave this past year?" Leah guessed.

Esme nodded with a far off look in her eyes. "Edward saw Alice's vision of her and Bella's true mating and decided he would keep Bella all to himself but it just wasn't meant to be."

Leah remained quiet, deep in thought as she let the words penetrate her stubborn resolve. Her shoulders slumped as she realized Esme was right. She would have to just leave it alone and let everything follow its course. "What will you do now?" she asked the vampire after looking at her cell phone. It was getting very late.

"I'll have to hunt and hope this wears off," Esme said, stepping back into Leah's arms.

"What about my scent," Leah said, nuzzling her nose deep into Esme's hair. "You're covered in it now."

The vampire purred enjoying the gentle movements against her head. "I'll have to get a little messier with my dinner than usual."

"Or you could just go back like this," Leah suggested. She'd just love to see the look on Carlisle's face when he caught sight of his wife's unusual eye color.

"You know I can't."

"I know but it was worth a try." Leah sighed and pulled back, looking the vampire in the eye. "What are you going to do about Columbus?"

Esme blinked slowly. "Where did that come from?"

"I couldn't bear to be away from you anymore than I absolutely have to. The first time nearly," Leah swallowed the lump in her throat unable to say the words.

"Killed you. It nearly killed you," Esme finished for her, snuggling closer. "Don't ever do that again."

"I won't. I promise. Your eyes are slowly returning back to normal," She said, watching the green become tinged with gold flecks.

"That's good."

"You'll have to go back soon," Leah said a touch of sadness coloring her tone.

"Not for a few minutes more," Esme said. "I'm going to cancel the trip to Columbus or at the very least get some of my assistants to fill in for me."

"Good."

"I thought so," Esme replied, leaning into Leah's embrace once more.

**-x-**

The phone rang loud and annoyingly in the small room. A tanned hand shot out from under the covers to answer it.

"'Lo," Leah answered sleepily.

"Hello, Ms. Clearwater. This is Cindy at the front desk completing your 6:00 a.m. wake up call." The woman said with a crisp but perky tone.

Too perky for this early in the morning for Leah as she sat up and hung up the phone without another word. She had to get up and the wake up call was to ensure she'd have plenty of time to get a good breakfast and be early enough to visit the businesses she circled from the newspaper last night.

She threw off the blanket from her body and stood, stretching her arms high above her head. She groaned in pleasure as several bones popped loudly. Yawning, she proceeded to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Barely thirty minutes later, Leah found herself sitting in the small café of the hotel enjoying the complimentary breakfast. She loaded her plate with waffles, fruit, bacon, and nearly a dozen cups of yogurt. Ignoring the stares she was getting, she tucked a napkin in her shirt to catch any food and began eating.

All too soon, she sat back from her plate with a happy sigh and a groan. The breakfast was okay but definitely nowhere as good as her mother's cooking or Esme's. Her brow furrowed in thought. She closed her eyes, focusing on the connection that tethered her to the beautiful vampire. She tugged at it gently as if to confirm herself that it was there. When she felt an answering, hesitant tug in return a wide grin enveloped her face.

Now, she decided it was time to start the day. With Esme in her corner she couldn't possible lose.

**-x-**

"Well, thank you anyway," Leah said as she walked out of to the convenience store after yet another rejection. So far, trying to find a job and a place to live was beginning to feel like an unattainable goal. Forks was such a small town that she didn't even try and start her search there. She rubbed her forehead in frustration and looked down at the newspaper in her hand.

All she wanted was to go back to her mother's house and curl up in her childhood bed with the covers pulled tightly over her head.

"I could use a drink," she muttered to herself jokingly and walked down the street. Almost as if by some miracle a bar appeared in front of her. She glanced at the sign and saw that it was simply named Joe's. She smiled to herself and walked in.

The first thing that assaulted Leah as soon as she entered was the thick smell of smoke, peanuts and stale beer. It almost reminded her of her father with his rare treat of cigars and a beer after dinner. She stood still for a few quick moments and allowed her eyes to adjust to the dim lighting.

Her eyes took in the welcoming atmosphere. The bar was decorated in all kinds of beer and liquor memorabilia, cluttering nearly every square inch of the walls. Boots were glued across the ceiling in various steps of dance. The state of the art jukebox sitting next to the bar counter looked a little out of place, yet oddly fitting. The decor was mostly definitely gaudy, random and a bit junky but Leah decided she liked it.

There weren't many people inside considering it was only about late morning, early afternoon. She walked up to the counter and leaned on it casually. A chubby guy with a kind expression and hair spiked up into a light brown faux hawk was at her side in an instant. He looked about to be about mid-thirties and his kind eyes shone of a story she knew she'd been interested in hearing.

"What can I get you?" He asked wiping down the bar.

"Just cranberry juice, please," Leah answered. She watched as he moved away to fetch her drink. "You got any food in this joint?" she asked a second later.

"Yup, the finest seven layer nachos this side of the Olympic mountains." He sat the drink down beside her.

"Alright, let me get the largest order of those you make."

His eyebrows darted up in surprise. "You sure? The serving size is already pretty big."

"I'm sure," Leah replied with no hesitation.

"Okay." He sounded unsure that she could eat them all but went to place her order nonetheless.

Leah looked at herself in the mirrored wall behind the various bottles of liquor on display behind the counter. She sighed heavily and sipped on her juice.

"Tough day?" the guy asked her as he returned.

The wolf shook her head. "Nah, it wasn't so much rough as it just wasn't what I expected."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"I was looking for a job," Leah revealed. "I thought it was time for me to finally strike out on my own. Although now I'm thinking maybe that was a bad idea."

"Wanting to better yourself is never a bad idea."

"It's tough out there. I've been turned down by seven jobs, all because I have hardly any work experience." Leah finished her juice, slamming her glass back on the counter. "How the hell am I supposed to get experience if no one will give me the chance?"

"Ah," the guy nodded, rubbing his chin in contemplation. "The age old job conundrum. What experience do you have? Maybe I can point you in the right direction."

"Getting a little personal there aren't you?" Leah teased lightly with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, honey, where are my manners? I'm Joe," he said holding out his hand.

She noticed a small, barely-there rainbow flag tattooed on his wrist. "Leah," she said with a small smile gripping his hand in a firm handshake. "To answer your question, I've helped out in the general store on the Rez for a couple of summers, helped my dad fix his truck and a couple of project cars here and there."

Joe studied her for a couple of seconds before he asked. "You got any bartending experience?"

Leah felt her heart leap into her throat at the question. He couldn't possibly be offering her a job could he? She shook her head before answering, "Nope, none."

Joe tugged at the small triangle patch of hair below his lip. "Can you at least learn fast and juggle?"

"Juggle?" Leah asked confused.

Joe smiled a secret smile as he turned away from Leah. "Jamie?" he called to the girl sitting at a far table in the corner. Leah followed his eyes and took in the haughty pale woman with hazel eyes that turned toward them. She had brilliant red hair that was pinned away from her face and cascaded down her back.

"Yeah?" Jamie asked around a mouthful of sandwich, her tone dripping with annoyance.

"Could you give me an impromptu demo for a sec?"

The girl groaned, placing her sandwich back on the plate and wiped her hands on a napkin before making her way over. She stood behind the bar and stared at Leah blankly. "Give me a drink," she huffed impatiently.

Leah raked her brain and blurted to the first drink that came to mind. "Sex on the beach."

Jamie snorted. "Predictable." She grabbed the vodka first and a glass. She suddenly shot her elbow down, sending the ice scoop flying. A handful of ice cubes sailed in the air. She caught them in the glass expertly. She grabbed the vodka and tossed the bottle behind her back. Catching it with a left hand she poured vodka about a fourth high in the glass. Her right hand pulled a bottle of peach schnapps seemingly out of nowhere and twirled it on the flat of her palm while she poured. She made the move to drop the schnapps and grabbed the orange juice simultaneously. She caught the schnapps just a few seconds before it shattered on the bar. She juggled the two bottles with practiced ease and tossed the cranberry juice into the fray. She slowed down her show and tilted the cranberry in the glass. All of the bottles stopped sailing into the air and she popped a straw in the glass, presenting the drink to Leah with a flourish.

Leah looked at the proffered drink but made no move to take it. "It's a bit too early for me," She lied smoothly. There was no way she was going to screw herself out of a job by admitting she was underage.

"Whatever." Jamie slammed the drink down, making sure some of the liquid spilled onto Leah's hand.

"Yeah that's Jamie," Joe said with a sheepish shrug.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but she's kind of a bitch," Leah said, dabbing at her hand with a wad of bar napkins.

"Oh honey. There's no 'kind of' to it," Joe said with a giggle. "But she's excellent at her job and knows when to reign in her attitude." He paused. "Most of the time. In any case, do you think you can master those techniques? Because you'll have to before Jamie can even begin to train you."

"How about we do it now? I've go nothing else to do for awhile."

Jamie came back to the bar with a smirk. "You think you're ready?"

"Absolutely."

"Okay," Jamie said unkindly. "Read these," she said, all but throwing three books into Leah's chest and walked away. "When you're done we'll start." She tossed over her shoulder while making her way back to her lunch on the table.

Leah dug into her massive nachos while simply skimming the words in from of her. In reality she'd already read the books in college. Her roommate was a bartender and a damn successful one. The quick money piqued Leah's interest but before she had a chance to pursue anything her father's death had her coming back home. She refreshed herself, glancing every so often at Jamie. She couldn't wait for the chance to put the girl to shame.

Just as the last gooey cheese covered chip disappeared into Leah's mouth, Jamie appeared her side. "So, fresh meat. You ready to fail?"

"Ready when you are," Leah said with fake kindness, following the other girl to the bar.

**-x-**

Leah exited Joe's with a large smirk. She loved seeing the dumbfounded and jealous expression on Jamie's face. Joe was so impressed with her 'natural ability' that she was starting a couple of days later. She would have been working that night but begged him off stating she'd already promised to visit her mother over the weekend to update on her progress.

She looked at the rapidly darkening sky. Things were most definitely looking up. She started towards her father's truck. Shaking her head internally, she chastised herself. Her truck. It was hers now. A putrid scent began to burn her nose.

"Leech," Leah spat and turned her eyes narrowed as she studied her surroundings. She thought she saw a quick flash of brunette hair disappear into the alley and quickly followed. Hearing panicked and unnecessary breathing at the alley she spoke strongly and clear. "I hope you don't think you're going to hunt someone down on my watch leech."

Whoever it was stuck to the shadows. Leah couldn't see a thing except the faint gleam of red eyes. A growl rumbled up from her gut. "People drinker."

"What are you?" A tiny voice asked.

Leah paused but didn't lessen her tense stance. "It doesn't matter what I am."

"You stink," The voice said.

"You smell no better to me, Leech," Leah said realizing the vampire was female. She wasn't sure of the age though.

"I'm not a leech!" a petulant voice snapped.

"You drink blood don't you?" Leah asked. She couldn't believe she was standing here debating with a vampire. Why wasn't it attacking her? Did they simply have a death wish?

"No," the voice moaned painfully.

"Stop the games, leech."

"It's not right to kill people. The burn is so great," The voice continued with a sob. "But I can't. I can't just kill people like them. Then they killed _him_, so I ran away." A small girl emerged from the shadows. Red eyes tinged with venom tears regarded her curiously. "What are you?" she repeated.

"A wolf," Leah said quietly. She was officially floored. She had not expected to look into the innocent face of the sixteen year old standing before her.

"Are you going to kill me?" The vampire asked with a small whimper.

"No." Leah looked away. "I'm going to help you."

Fire erupted into the vampire's eyes as she hissed. "I don't want anymore _help_."

"Okay," Leah said with a shrug and phased, charging toward the newborn.

The young girl looked at her with terror in her eyes. She blurred to the end of the alley. "No!" she choked out through her shock, ducking under the large claw swiping at her head. She flinched away from the large mouth snapping at her face and slapped the wolf away. "I want to live!"

The wolf tilted its head in a contemplative motion. Slowly the fur melted away to reveal copper toned skin. Leah stood in front of the young newborn unabashed at her nudity. "That's good to know. You should know that there are vampires that don't feed on humans."

"Really?"

Leah nodded. "I need you to run to that blue truck on the other side of the street and grab my bag of clothes on the seat then we're going to get you something to eat or you'll start killing regardless of your best intentions." She studied the young vampire before her. "When was the last time you fed anyway?"

The vampire shrugged. "Hours I guess." She paused at the end of the alley, looking to see if there was anyone in sight before flashing to aforementioned blue truck and back.

"Thank you," Leah said, accepting the clothes gratefully. She quickly dressed and dropped her ruined clothes into the bag before turning her attention back to the newborn. "What's your name?" The female wolf held out her hand. "I'm Leah."

"Bree." The vampire took hers in a tentative grip and shook it once.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sorry about trying to kill you," Leah said a little awkwardly as they walked back to the truck.

"It's fine," Bree said, shrugging off the incident. She made her away around to the passenger side of the truck and got in without another word.

Leah settled into her seat, glancing at the vampire beside her before subtly rolling down the windows for both of their benefits.

"Where are we going?" Bree asked once the engine rumbled to life.

"Forks," Leah said, maneuvering the truck into traffic with ease. "I've got someone for you to meet."

**-x-**

The forest was completely still with a light cloud of fog clinging to the ground. Leah leaned against the outside of her truck with her eyes closed. She wondered how anyone could kill someone so young. Bree wasn't much younger than Seth. Glancing at the fidgeting vampire, she shook her head sadly. It was such a fucking waste.

A familiar whisper through the trees greeted her and Leah opened her eyes just as Esme entered the small clearing.

"Leah, I got here as soon as I could. What's the problem?" Esme trailed off as she smelled the heavy scent of another female vampire clinging to her mate. She smelled the same scent from the truck and flashed to the passenger side nearly yanking the door off in her haste. She gasped when she saw the young newborn huddling into the seat.

Esme glanced at Leah with a heartbroken and confused expression. "She's just a baby," She said, reaching a hand toward Bree.

The young vampire flinched away and scrambled backward on the seat, almost merging with the driver side door in her attempt to escape Esme.

Leah opened the door before the newborn crawled her way through it but was a little unprepared for the small, firm body that buried itself into her in fright. "Hey, Bree she won't hurt you." The wolf awkwardly rubbed the back of the girl's hair in an attempt to comfort her. "Esme is the one I was telling you about."

"She has gold eyes," Bree said against Leah's torso. She turned her head giving the older vampire a small wary glance. A small voice told her that should trust the woman but it was difficult. The last woman she trusted…

Esme chuckled lightly and walked around the truck but made no move to come closer to the pair. "It comes from drinking the blood of animals."

Leah had to laugh at the disgust painted across Bree's face. "Suck it up, Baby Fangs. You said you wanted to live, so this is your chance. You're either going to drink from animals or I'll be forced to turn you over to the pack," she said sternly.

"There's more of you? More wolves?" Bree asked with wide eyes, taking a small step back from Leah.

"Plenty more," Leah said her eyes hard as flint before her eyes softened. "You don't want to hurt people anymore, do you?" she asked, crouching down to look in the newborn's crimson colored eyes.

Bree shook her head quickly. "No, it's wrong," she said at once and clutched her throat. "But I'm so hungry," she groaned out. "Can you show me how?" She turned her coal black eyes to Esme in question.

"She hasn't eaten in hours," Leah said by way of explanation.

"She has incredible control," Esme remarked in awe, finally coming to stand next to Bree. She tenderly cradled the newborn's face in her hands with a look of pity. "Come on, sweetheart. I'll show you how to hunt."

"I'll come too." Leah stood straighter.

"No," Esme said suddenly. Her voice unusually stern. "A vampire is at its most feral when in hunting mode. It wouldn't be wise."

Leah looked like she was going to protest even as she stared at the serious expression on her imprint's face. "Okay," She whispered.

"I'll be fine," Esme reassured her and blurred into the forest with Bree right behind her.

Forty minutes later after Leah had practically worried a path through the grass with her constant pacing, Esme and Bree emerged from the forest. The older vampire was her usual immaculate self while Bree looked like she'd had a liter of blood tossed over her head. "So how was it?" she asked the vampires.

"It went as well as to be expected," Esme said, glancing at Bree proudly.

Leah nodded. "You okay with drinking Bambi instead of B positive?" she asked the young vampire with a raised eyebrow.

"It tasted a little weird," Bree said, wrinkling her nose adorably.

"Kind of like eating a plate of broccoli instead of the steak you want?" Leah guessed.

"Exactly," Bree said, snapping her fingers in glee. She was obviously a little happy that someone was able to describe how she felt.

"Sweetie, it gets a little easier as the years go on," Esme assured her.

Bree was silent for a few seconds. Esme and Leah could see her bout of happiness, draining away as she suddenly was struck with a new train of thought. "What happens now?" She asked, a little nervous.

"Well now you need some new clothes and I have to take you to meet my family." Esme said gently. She tucked an errant strand of blood stained hair behind Bree's ear.

"Are they nice?" Bree asked immediately looking between Esme and Leah.

"Yeah, they're pretty alright for vampires. Just don't let them push you around," Leah remarked thinking of how Rosalie might react to the young newborn.

"Will you come with me?" Bree asked in a small voice her eyes looking at the grass.

"Me?" Leah asked and Bree nodded in response. "Why?" she couldn't help the incredulous tone, creeping into her speech.

Bree answered at once. "I trust you," Her tone said it should have been the most obvious answer in the world.

"Even after I tried to kill you?" Leah asked in surprise. She looked contrite at her mate when Esme gasped. "I didn't know what she was going to do if I let her go."

"I know you wouldn't have," Bree said with complete confidence. Her eyes were still trained to the ground.

"How do you know that? You're my natural enemy. I became a wolf to kill vampires." Leah tried to reason with the young vampire. She couldn't go back to the Cullen's house. At least not yet. She didn't know how she'd react to being around Carlisle after what she and Esme shared just yesterday.

Bree eyes darted up from the ground, fiercely gazing at Leah. "I know because you're mated with her." She pointed to Esme.

Leah and Esme looked startled for a moment.

"Am I right?" Bree asked, knowing from their startled expressions that she was indeed right.

Esme recovered from her shock first. "What makes you say that, sweetie?"

"Your scents mingle and you're just very comfortable with each other to be such mortal enemies."

Leah cleared her throat softly. "We are mated but we haven't told anyone and I can't look at her husband without wanting to set him on fire so I'm sorry Bree I can't go with you." She looked at the newborn's disheartened expression with imploring eyes. "Please understand that I would if I could but I just can't right now."

"Leah," Esme said softly.

"No, Esme. If I go back right now I'm sure I'll do something I'll regret. I know you'll do what's best for her but right now I've just got to go," Leah said, giving her mate a quick kiss before sprinting to her truck and leaving two very confused vampires to watch her abrupt departure.

**-End of Chapter Eight-**

* * *

**Whew! The end of one of my lengthier chapters is upon us. :) How'd you like it? What do you think of my addition of Bree? Tell me in a review or pm. **

**Thank you everyone that continues to read this story each fave alert, review alert, and follow alert always make me smile like a giddy schoolgirl, lol. I hope you're all still enjoying even those of you that just lurk and follow. Come out of the shadows sometimes. I don't bite. ;) **

**~MC **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with denial, acceptance and the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about two months before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** and ** snixxissnuts** for being an awesome beta(s) and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

Special thanks to **Bablefisk** for being my first beta!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Feels Like Home**

Leah sat on a boulder looking at the stars deep in the forest. She wanted and needed to be close to Esme but she feared she couldn't be anywhere in close vicinity now. During a full moon, a wolf and their imprint would be running off hormones until a bond is consummated. If the bond isn't fulfilled by the next moon cycle, the hormones would rage higher than before until it's finally consummated.

She and Esme were playing a dangerous game and it was a matter of time before a catalyst ignited the explosive tension between them. Leah suddenly went taut as she listened to the sounds of the darkness. She heard a barely there sound of something cutting through the air, then silence. The female wolf flipped off the boulder, just seconds to an impact. She landed in a crouch on the ground, poised to attack until she saw Esme sitting casually on the boulder, facing her.

"It's really rude to run away from someone without fully explaining yourself," Esme remarked with a playful smile.

Leah hung her head in embarrassment. "I apologize for that. I had to get away from you before I ended up doing something that would have your family hating me even more than they already do."

Esme hopped gracefully off the boulder, feeling an inherent need to get closer to the younger woman. She sidled closer. "My family does not hate you," she whispered.

Leah scoffed, acutely aware of how close the vampire was getting and took a few steps backward, putting some space between her and Esme. "Well if this is not hate, I'm interested in knowing how they show their love."

"I..." Esme began, intent on invading Leah's personal space. "I want to be with you." Esme leaned closer to Leah, eyes quickly becoming dark in hunger. "Only you."

Before Leah could react, Esme shoved Leah until her back met a tree. Leah's body became a live wire. Every touch, caress, and scratch Esme made on her overheating body instantly set a course for her center that throbbed in response. Leah was hyper aware of the bark scraping at her back as she squirmed. She knew Esme could easily smell her arousal. The thought that Esme could easily detect how turned on she was, increased the wetness pooling in her shorts.

Leah whimpered, "Esme, please. I need you inside me." She clutched at the vampire desperately.

"Say that again and I will," Esme purred into Leah's ear. A teasing hand slipped into the waistband of her shorts.

The vampire's fingers were softly tracing around her clit. Leah bucked, anxious to get those wickedly cool fingers into her hot core. Esme moved her hand just out of reach.

"S-say what?" Leah stuttered out and groaned. She couldn't focus, Esme hands were becoming dangerously close to where she wanted them most. The younger woman's body was unconsciously arching up in anticipation for those hands.

Esme had begun trailing kisses up the side of Leah's neck, feeling the muscles quiver under her lips.

"My name," Esme breathed in Leah's ear before she sank her fangs into Leah's shoulder, two fingers slamming into Leah's core simultaneously.

"Esme!" Leah cried, and fell to the floor with a thud. Sweat was beading on her forehead. She groaned in frustration, wiping the sleep from her eyes roughly as she tried to calm her racing heart. The sex dreams starring her imprint were happening much more frequently, a clear sign that the imprint bond was getting impatient with her and Esme.

Figuring she may as well burn off the excess energy drumming through her body, Leah lifted herself up on one hand and started doing push ups. She soon found a rhythm and finished a three hundred set on her left and right hands. She rolled onto her back and began doing sit-ups. Getting lost in the motions of the exercise, Leah let her mind wander. She thought about her life and how she ended up at this point and decided that if she could do it all over that she would try and be with Esme a whole lot sooner because the hormone surge she's currently feeling is driving her nuts.

Leah stood suddenly and stretched her muscles, groaning in pleasure when her bones popped. She looked into the closet and tugged on the metal bar firmly to see if it would hold her weight. Grasping the bar she hauled herself up and started chin ups.

Not too long afterward, awareness tickled her subconscious, telling her that Esme was close by. She paused in her count and looked up with mild confusion when she smelled lilies and nutmeg coming from the hallway. The wolf rushed to the door with a bright smile.

Esme looked at her with a bashful expression once the door opened. "Hey," she breathed.

"Hey," Leah replied just as softly. She watched as the vampire's eyes rapidly began to darken and realized that she had neglected to put on her shirt in her haste and was still wearing the sports bra and boy shorts she slept in.

Esme gave the wolf a smile that was nothing but pure sin as she pushed lightly, letting herself into the room with a deliberate brush against the wolf's sweat-drenched torso. "What were you up to?" she asked lightly.

"Just a bit of a workout," Leah replied a little warily at the vampire with her back to her.

"Why not just go to the gym? I could secure you a free pass," Esme offered.

"I don't like all the stares when I'm bench pressing 350 lbs," Leah said with a shrug, "And I don't want you to spend any more money on me. I've got it covered."

Esme turned finally, backing Leah against the door. "That's right. Congratulations are in order." She leaned forward, pressing herself tight against the younger woman.

"I'm pretty proud of myself," Leah exhaled quietly.

"I've brought you a present." Esme let her cool lips brush against Leah's lower jaw and smirked when she felt the answering shiver of the younger woman.

"Oh?" Leah asked dumbly. Soft lips, along with her mate's full body pressed so tightly against her, were driving her to distraction.

"I figured with you working in a bar, you're probably going to need this." Esme stepped away from the younger woman, pressing a small card into her hand.

"What's this?" Leah asked, turning the card over in her hand. She was still standing against the door, trying to calm her raging libido. There was no doubt about it, her imprint was a tease and enjoyed torturing to the brink of insanity. The wolf shook her head gently trying to clear the lustful haze clouding her thoughts. "You go me a fake ID?" she asked in surprise when she realized what she was holding. "This is a really good one."

"It was nothing really. Being alive for nearly two centuries makes you an expert at creating identities."

"I see." Leah nodded, still studying the ID. "This looks just like my driver's license."

"I was just wondering how were you going to drink when offered a shot."

"I was going to just…" Leah trailed off and shrugged. "I guess I really didn't think of it. Joe must have just assumed I was old enough to be there and never asked me for my ID."

"I'd also like to advise you that it wouldn't be wise to be drunk while working in Seattle especially with Victoria frequenting the city."

"Noted," Leah said, watching as the vampire wandered around, glancing around the hotel room. "Well, this is home sweet home." She swept her arm to the side in a flourish. "At least for the time being," She added after a beat. "So let me give you the dime tour."

She opened the door on her left. "Bathroom." And another door on the inside of the room. "Closet." She hitched a thumb toward a small coffee pot and a microwave sitting on top of a mini fridge. "Kitchen and..." she drew out the word before diving onto the bed. "Bedroom."

Esme smiled, blurring to lie next to the wolf. "You could have shown me this first," she said brazenly.

"Oh really?" Leah asked proud of herself for not letting her voice squeak.

"Yes," Esme said, and leaned in. Their lips met in a passionate dance. Leah's hands slid down the vampire's back, pulling her tighter against her. She slipped a leg in between the other woman's and rolled, placing her on top of the vampire. Esme purred in delight at the action.

Leah pulled back, looking at her imprint. She took in the tousled hair and coal black eyes staring at her in lust. She leaned down, trailing kisses down her jaw and nipping softly at her neck.

Esme clutched Leah's head against her throat. "Harder," she gasped.

Leah remembered that the vampire had hard, nearly impenetrable skin so she'd have to be rougher with her touches. She opened her mouth and bit down sharply at Esme's jugular.

The vampire mewled in pleasure and bucked her hips, pressing Leah's thigh tight against her center.

Leah pulled back to cant her hips forward when a cell phone rang. "Argh!" she growled out.

"Ignore it," Esme pleaded.

"I would if I could but it's not my phone," Leah said and pulled away from her mate. She tried to take the annoyance out of her voice but she knew she was unsuccessful.

Esme barely glanced at the display before she answered the phone. The person on the other end spoke in a rapid, low toned whisper that Leah could barely even register. The conversation lasted all of ten seconds and then Esme hung up the phone. She turned around and looked apologetically at Leah.

"It's fine," Leah said standing.

"Are you sure?" Esme asked, uncertainty creeping into her voice.

Leah nodded. "I'm just going to miss you. I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm glad we stopped," the wolf revealed.

"That sounds just a bit familiar," Esme teased gently, smiling when Leah stuck her tongue out in response. "It was going too fast," she agreed. "And we haven't even had our first date."

"Is this your way of telling me you're not that type of woman?" Leah teased.

"Maybe," Esme replied coyly.

"I promise I'll take you out once all of this is settled but first you need to tell Carlisle what's happening between us. I don't know how much longer I can stand to not be near you. It immediately puts me on edge when I smell you because his scent still lingers on you. I long to mark you and drown you in my scent and it hurts me when you have to shower or go hunting to cover the smell of me up."

"It won't be long now," Esme said, turning away and averting her eyes.

Leah frowned watching her imprint intently. "What's wrong?"

"Carlisle asked me out on a date."

Leah shook and clenched her jaw. "When?" she barked through gritted teeth.

Esme turned, looking into Leah's eyes. "Sunday night."

The younger woman willed herself to calm down. Intellectually, she knew Esme wasn't going to leave her but the thought her mate being on a 'romantic' sort of anything with someone else riled her wolf.

"I'll tell him then."

"He's trying to win you back," Leah accused. "He's trying to win you back and he doesn't even know from what."

"I'll tell him tomorrow," Esme said firmly.

"I believe you." Leah pulled the caramel haired woman close and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She just held her for a few moments, reveling in the feel of her imprint's body pressed deliciously against her own. A thought suddenly occurred to her. "How did Bree get along with everyone?"

"She got along as well as to be expected. She's been through a lot of pain and is still struggling to ignore her hunger no matter how much control she has," Esme said softly. "Jasper has taken two weeks out of school to take her to our cousin coven in Denali."

"Denali?" Leah asked a little confused.

"It's a small remote town in Alaska," Esme answered plainly.

"Alaska!?" Leah asked shocked.

"Yes, where else could a house be in the middle of nowhere without people to stumble onto it for miles besides here?" Esme asked with a wry grin.

Leah shook her head lightly. "Is she still mad at me?"

"She was disappointed, yes but not mad," Esme assured Leah.

Leah nodded before her eyes happened to glance at the clock on the nightstand. "Shit! I need to get out of here. If I don't leave now then I'll be late visiting my mom and the pack."

"I'll see you later, sweetie."

"Bye, Mé," Leah said, holding her tight.

"May?" the vampire pulled back, looking at her mate curiously.

"Mé. As in, the last syllable of your name. Do you like it? Is it okay?" Leah asked nervously.

Esme gave her a beaming smile and a quick kiss. "Yes." She opened the door and looked at Leah longingly. "Soon," she promised and shut the door behind her.

Leah smiled, looking after the vampire. "Soon," she repeated to the empty room, falling back on the bed dreamily.

**-x-**

It was back to reality as soon as Leah finally got around to leaving for her first approved visit in La Push when she made it back to Forks. She walked into the house and was greeted by her mother's worried face as she turned from the television.

"Thank goodness you're back!" Her mother engulfed her in a hug.

"Of course I'm back. I told you I would be today." Leah glanced at the television over her mother's shoulder, seeing the scene that apparently occurred just a few hours after she brought Bree back from Seattle. She shivered with the knowledge of how close she had come to being in that commotion. "What's going on?"

"There're some odd happenings in Seattle. People going missing and a lot of unsolved murders," her mother informed her, breaking the hug. "I talked with Charlie Swan the other day and he said he's going to lend a hand with the local police there."

"Does anyone have any leads?" Leah asked.

"That's what I was hoping you could tell me."

"This is my first time hearing about this, Ma." Leah gathered her suitcase, walking upstairs to her room. "I'll go find Jake and see what's going on," she said over her shoulder. Her instincts were telling her that this situation was something other than a mass of spontaneous attacks, especially after meeting Bree.

"Leah, wait!" her mother called out.

"What's up?"

"You've barely been here five minutes and you're running off again."

"Oh." Leah looked sheepish. "I'm sorry, Ma." She came forward and plopped down on the sofa next to her mother. "How have you been?"

"I've been good." Sue got a faraway look in her eye and chuckled softly. "Very good," she repeated dreamily.

"Okay," Leah said drawing the word out. "What has really been happening with you?"

"I've uh-met someone."

Leah paused. She wasn't expecting that. Her heart dropped slightly as she looked around the room, her eyes immediately going to the picture on the wall of their family. It was taken just last year before her world went to hell.

"That's great Mom!" It wasn't fair to judge her mother or condemn her happiness. Her mourning process was her own. "What's his name? Do I know him?"

"Well you do know him. Very well, if I'm not mistaken."

"Oh god." Leah's face screwed in complete and utter disgust. "It's not one of the guys from the pack is it?"

"Oh god no, Leah!" her mother exclaimed. "I'm not a cradle robber. I'll leave that to Esme," she said teasingly.

"Whatever," Leah muttered with an eye roll.

"It's all very new, so we're keeping in to ourselves before we're even thinking of telling everyone."

"He's not forcing you to do anything illegal is he?"

Sue paused before bursting out laughing. "No. Definitely not. If it ever gets serious enough for you to meet him you'll realize why that question is completely ludicrous."

"I don't see how, when I'm only asking because I'm worried about you. This new crowd you're hanging out with is a bad influence," Leah said, with a mock serious expression.

Sue rolled her eyes with a chuckle. Her eyes became watery as she gazed at Leah. "I've missed you being here. The house is quieter with you gone, sometimes too quiet for me to bear."

"Where's Seth?"

"He's usually hanging around Jacob these days."

"I've missed you too, Ma," Leah said sincerely, pulling her mother into another hug. She held her tightly. "I'm here for the whole weekend so I'm sure you'll get tired of me pretty soon."

"Not likely," Sue replied, her voice a little muffled against Leah's shoulder.

Leah let out a loud bark of laughter.

**-x-**

Leah walked outside, closed her eyes and concentrated. She felt herself being pulled back into the pack link.

"_Leah I need to speak with you,"_ Sam said at once.

"_Fuck off,"_ Was her only reply to him.

"_Hey Lee!"_ Seth called out happily and it set off a chain reaction of annoyed groans through the pack link. _"You still staying the whole weekend?"_

"_That's the plan,"_ Leah replied with a smile.

"_Please don't use the pack link as a chat room and welcome back, Leah,"_ Jake said.

"_Thanks Jake. Where are you right now?"_ she asked.

"_By the border, near the main road,"_ he answered.

"_I'm on my way,"_ she said and erected her mental shield. She found him leaning against one of the trees close to the treaty line, deep in thought.

"How are you doing?" Jake asked once he noticed her approach. "With Esme and everything?"

Leah beamed at the mere mention of her imprint. "We're great," she answered wistfully.

Jake's eyebrows were nearly swallowed by his hairline. "So you two...?" he trailed off, making odd gestures with his hands out in front of him until he realized what he was doing and dropped his hands hastily with an embarrassed expression.

"No!" Leah responded, looking a little bit horrified. "Not yet but it doesn't mean it wasn't mind-blowing all the same." She smiled softly at the memory of the make out session they had shared. She noticed the look Jake was giving her. "What?" she growled.

The smile on his face got bigger and smugger if that was even possible. "Nothing."

"Shut up and give me the run down of what's been happening while I was gone."

"That red-headed vamp has been back and forth," he told her. "I'm waiting here to find out what the Cullens know."

Leah perked up at the name 'Cullen.' "Who's coming?"

"Edward," Jake said simply, amused at how quickly her eyes lit up. He almost laughed at how quickly she deflated when he said the mind reader's name.

"Of course."

"Are you going to stick around?"

"Why would I do that?" Leah furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"You seem to be in better with them than I am."

Leah crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. "They were forced to play house with me while I was sick. That's hardly an initiation to the family."

"You're mated with their mother," he pointed out.

Leah shushed him. "We aren't telling anyone just yet and the fact that I am mated with their mother is more of a reason for them to hate me," she whispered harshly. She opened her mouth again only to be interrupted by Jake's cell phone.

She cringed at his lovesick and desperate thoughts screaming at her when he pressed the ignore button yet again. She cleared her throat. "Still not talking to her?" she nodded to his now silent phone. She figured that the sappy song had to have been Bella's custom ringtone.

Jake sighed loudly. "Nope." He turned off his phone and placed it in his pocket.

The female wolf glanced at her friend. He looked like he'd just aged ten years when Bella's call came through. She knew that Esme was right and that things needed to progress naturally but that didn't mean she couldn't help things along a bit. Besides, Jake had done almost the exact same thing for her a month ago. "Jake, I think you should try to forget about Bella."

"Leah, don't start." Jake walked a few steps away from her.

She followed him. "Please don't do this to yourself. Bella hasn't given the slightest bit of a hint that she wants you that way."

"What if I were to tell you to let go of Esme, that she's never going to leave her husband for you and that she's flattered to have the affection of a younger woman?"

Jake's words cut through Leah like a knife. That had been one of her biggest fears in the beginning, that Esme wasn't fully committed to their relationship as much as she was. As if her body, mind, and spirit felt her turmoil, all the moments she spent with Esme played for her in a montage of memories. She smiled inwardly. He was wrong. "I'd say you don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Exactly!" he cut her off. "You don't know that Bella's not falling for me."

Leah looked at his angry eyes and tense posture. He truly believed he had a shot at Bella. The affectionate hugs and looks that were being passed through Alice and Bella sent up tiny red flags in her mind but she only ignored them, believing that Bella just had a physiological need to be overly affectionate with vampires. That is until Esme confirmed her suspicions the other night. She had known deep down that there was a bigger reason their scents were always mingling together besides hugs and cuddling they always seemed to do when around each other. The whole thing made sense now. Of course they were dating and the only reason Jake couldn't have noticed it was because his love was blinding him much more than she originally thought. "I'm pretty positive about her feelings for you, Jake," she started gently.

"Yeah, Ms. Love Expert and what are they?"

She sighed, trying to find the best way to say it. "You're just a…brother and friend to her."

"No," he said immediately.

"Jake…" she sighed again. She needed him to listen to reason.

He grabbed her wrist tightly, making Leah flinch. "No!" his face flushed in anger as he pointed an accusing finger at her. "It's not true." He let of her arm roughly.

"Am I interrupting something?" Edward asked, finally emerging from the forest.

Leah rotated her wrist, looking at the vampire. "Nothing at all," she hissed, glaring at Jake, though the younger boy chose to ignore her.

"So what information have you got for us?" Jake all but growled at Edward.

The vampire's expression didn't change. "Hello to you, too."

"Just cut the games, bloodsucker and tell me what you know."

Edward was silent, just gazing at Jacob silently in that odd penetrating way of his. After a couple of minutes he nodded, seeming to be satisfied with whatever he saw in Jacob's thoughts. "We don't know much more than you do."

"You must know a damn good bit more for your brother to almost cross the treaty line."

Leah's eyes snapped back and forth between Edward and Jake in silent question. "What!?" she gasped in surprise. "You guys crossed the line?" She was hurt that Esme didn't tell her and wondered if the vampire was okay.

"Almost," Edward clarified seriously and turned his attention to Leah. "It all happened before she got back. We had to seize the opportunity before it slipped away."

"That's what the phone call was about," Leah guessed and Edward nodded.

"Accident or not, you know it's forbidden," Jake said angrily. "Emmett would be a molten pile of dust if it weren't for me."

"My family thanks you for your leniency."

"I didn't do it for you," Jake said sternly.

"I'm sure Bella thanks you," Edward started.

"Don't talk for her!" Jake cut him off harshly, taking quick steps to the vampire.

"Hey!" Leah shouted, placing a restraining hand on Jake's chest. She knew this would do nothing to stop the boy if he decided to really charge Edward, but she figured it wouldn't hurt to keep him grounded if only for the moment. "This is getting us nowhere," she said, looking at the both of them before focusing on Edward. "Do you have anything new to share that we could have missed?" she asked plainly.

"Victoria is a trickster. She has a mission that we haven't yet discovered but she's most likely out for revenge. Therefore, we are doing regular patrols for Bella and Charlie." Edward paused a second before continuing. "You can help if you like. A bit of extra protection can't hurt."

Jake opened his mouth, most likely to refuse flatly, still clouded by his heartsick anger. Leah threw a hand up to stop his response. He looked offended that she would dare to cut him off and spun on his heel, preparing to stomp back to La Push.

Leah rolled her eyes at his behavior. "I'll help but I wouldn't hold my breath on any of that," she told the vampire wryly, throwing a thumb in Jake's direction.

Edward nodded in understanding and turned to leave. "Mé suits her," he whispered, barely audible, and left for home.

Leah furrowed her eyebrows. How was she supposed to react to that? She'd consider it later because right now she had something to take care of. "Hey Jake?" she called softly to his slowly retreating form.

"What, Leah?" he demanded, walking back to her.

Leah kneed him in the crotch without warning and watched him drop to the ground with a high pitched groan. "Don't you ever put your hands on me like that again. I was only trying to help you, you idiot," she told him, walking over his prone form.

**-x-**

Dodging two people you used to live with on the same reservation is quite a feat. When you coupled that with the fact that one was mated to your cousin and the other was the Alpha to the werewolf pack you were a part of, some could consider it nearly impossible to pull off.

Leah was beginning to find herself pretty impressed with how well she was able to give Sam the brush off at every turn. It definitely didn't hurt that he was preoccupied with consulting Jacob with scheduling new patrol for protecting Bella and Charlie from Victoria. Jacob was pretty much just ignoring her existence beyond pack business. He was acting much like Sam was when he first became Alpha so it was business as usual as far as she was concerned.

Of course all good things must come to an end and now Leah's luck had run out. Jake had called a mandatory meeting at Emily's house, which she was currently heading towards. She cursed Jake's name with every step she took.

As Leah got closer to her cousin's house, she smelt the pungent but faint sugary scent of a vampire. That could only mean Bella was already there. She came a little closer, but paused just before she was exposed through the trees so she could observe the scene in front of her. Bella was indeed there with Jake looking as awkward and fragile as ever while Quil, Paul, Jared and Embry made small talk.

"Bella, I'm glad you're here so maybe we could get a break from Jake's obsessive inner monologue," Quil said with a smirk in Jake's direction.

"I wish Bella would call," Paul said in a mocking lovesick voice, punching Jake lightly in the arm.

"I wish Bella wouldn't call," Jared got into the teasing, mouth half full of the chicken he was eating.

"Maybe I should call Bella," Embry said.

"Maybe I should call Bella and hang up," said Quil. They all laughed. Bella smiled, glancing at Jake a little guiltily, not that he noticed through his infatuated haze.

"Okay, you can shut up now," Jake said calmly but obviously embarrassed.

Leah emerged from the side of Emily's house walking over to the group, deciding that Jake's torture had gone on long enough.

"Bella, you remember Leah," Jake said with a glare that the girl in question returned.

Bella smiled. "Yeah I do. How are you?" she asked politely.

"I know, Bella, so if you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave," Leah said coldly, giving Bella her best level ten glare.

Bella blushed heavily at the reply while everyone else just stood off to the side of the awkward moment. It was finally broken up when Emily ran down the stairs to embrace Bella fully.

The boys dispersed and Leah snuck off with them, happy to be away from the girl-bonding scene that would no doubt endure between Bella and Emily. She walked past Paul and Jared, accidentally bumping the former's shoulder.

"Hey, watch where you're fucking going!" Paul yelled, stalking up to her.

"It was an accident, just chill the fuck out," Leah said with a roll of her eyes.

"An accident, right," Paul retorted unconvincingly. "You know what, Leah? I'm tired of your shit. Just because you're always on your period doesn't give you an excuse to act like such a bitch!" Paul snapped, pushing the girl roughly.

Seth ran up to stand behind his sister. Leah turned her head to look at him. "Its cool, Seth I got this." She walked back up to Paul calmly. "It seems like I need to break another bone before you get a few things straight in your thick skull." She pushed him back.

Paul got into Leah's personal space. "Getting things 'straight' isn't something you can even do anymore, you leech-loving dyke."

Leah's eyes flashed gold for a split second and suddenly Paul was airborne. He landed a few feet away crashing onto the fence surrounding Emily's house. Phasing instantly, Paul charged Leah.

Jake stepped forward in between to the two and leveled Paul with a glare that stopped him in his tracks. "Stop it, both of you! We've got some serious business to discuss today and it can't and won't wait for you to finish your vendettas. Paul, since you're already phased you can take the first leg of patrol," he ordered.

The dark silver wolf glanced at Leah balefully before loping off into the woods. "Now that that's settled," Jake declared. He turned to the rest of the pack and opened his mouth only to be interrupted by Sam.

"All right everyone!" The former Alpha clapped his hands together loudly and whistled to get the pack's attention. "Let's shut up and gather around," he said sternly before turning to Jacob.

"Thank you, Sam," Jake said, eying him warily. "There's been news reports about so called 'random kidnappings and vandalism' throughout Seattle. We already know that this is the work of that red-headed leech we chased yesterday." He looked out at each of the pack members. "She's been getting closer and closer to the populated areas of Forks and that's unacceptable. We're going to have to up patrols," he declared, ignoring the groans coming from the group. "I know it's not your favorite thing to do, but we can't let her get through our land anymore. Forks won't turn out like Seattle. Is there any other business we need to address?"

"I have some," Sam said softly, locking eyes with Leah. _"I have to make it all right."_ He unintentionally projected to pack.

"Sam," Leah growled. "Don't."

"Lee," he began.

"You don't get to call me that anymore! You have no right!"

"Leah I'm…"

"Stop!" Leah held up a hand. Her eyes glittered in anger. "I don't want to hear your half-assed apologies. Just stay away from me, my family, and my imprint." She moved to come closer to him but was restrained by Seth with a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Please," Sam pleaded, "I know I was wrong."

"Sam, just leave her alone," Quil said looking at him with unkind eyes.

Sam looked taken aback. He saw a quick look of understanding pass between them and frowned. "You'll forgive everyone but me?" he asked hurt.

"They were following you! You led them by command of the Alpha to hurt me. Think about it Sam. Could you? Would you even hesitate to spill my blood if I were the one to give Emily her scar?"

Sam looked away in shame. He willed himself not to look at his imprint, knowing she would be tracing the jagged line across her face self-consciously. "No," he whispered. "I would not."

"Just leave it where it lays, Sam. We can't ever be as close as we once were," She said and turned to leave when she felt a pressure against the base of her skull. She closed her eyes and concentrated. A rush of relief flooded her head when she focused on her connection with Esme. _"Alice...vision...Victoria."_ The two words echoed inside her brain loudly. "Esme?" the wolf whispered. She heard a series of more disjointed words as if her brain wasn't tuned into the right station. Her eyes widened when she was able to finally put the message together. She had to alert the pack before it was too late.

Paul was on patrol but in his haze of anger he'd most likely be tempted to take on Victoria himself. She stood still and concentrated, sending a thank you to Esme. Taking in large, deep breaths but unable to find the redhead's smell on the wind, she switched back to the pack link.

"_Jake."_ he didn't glance or acknowledge her. She tried again without success. Quil and Jared had begun glancing back and forth between Jake and her.

"What is it, Leah?" he said, highly annoyed after the tenth time she called his name. He was talking with Bella and thought maybe this time he might be closer to getting her to agree to go on a date with him.

"Fine, since you want to be an ass about it. There's a leech about 700 yards and closing in fast."

"Go check it out," he told the pack but stayed behind. "I'm going to take Bella back."

Sam paused mid-run. "Jacob, you're one of the stronger wolves."

"Sam." Jacob protested.

"Jacob…" Sam began.

"I'll take her back." Leah announced while both of the men looked at her in disbelief. Sam looked toward the direction the pack ran and nodded before he phased.

Jake phased a second later. The wolf growled a warning to Leah and leapt over Emily's fence, following Sam.

"What was that all about?" Bella asked.

"Nothing. Let's go," Leah responded.

They walked side by side back to the treaty line. Leah walked as stiff as a soldier, refusing to look or even acknowledge Bella unless she stumbled or tripped and even her helping hand was cold and uncaring as if she was being forced to help her enemy.

The tension and silence had finally gotten to Bella and she tried to make small talk. "So, you've healed pretty well. Carlisle really helped?"

"Yeah," Leah said curtly.

Bella tried her best to ignore the biting tone. "You uh…seen any new movies lately?"

"No."

"Okay, Leah what's up with you?

"Jake."

"Jake?"

"Jake and how you're treating him is what's wrong with me." Leah finally stopped.

Bella just looked at Leah in confusion.

"Oh don't look at me like that. The doe-eyed innocent look only works on vampires. You're playing with Jake's heart."

"I-I'm not."

Leah raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "Really, Bella? You were dating the mind reader and he left you. You go all zombie girl for months and then jump into the ocean for kicks. Jake saves you and as gratitude you run off, apparently save lover boy and return with burgeoning feelings for his sister. He knows you're not dating Edward anymore and he thinks he has a chance now. How does that not translate into playing with his heart?"

"I never gave Jake any indication that I wanted to date him."

"You also didn't tell him that you weren't interested in him at all and apparently a lesbian."

Bella turned several shades of red, glaring at Leah. "Alice told me about the imprint. What gives you the right to pass judgement on me?"

"What gives her the right to tell you about that? I can't control an imprinting. Fate decided who I was to love and devote myself to."

"I can't explain what I feel for two people," said Bella.

Leah shot the girl a look of disgust. "That's bull, Bella. You're not in love with Jake so just end this before you crush him completely."

Bella was tired of everyone sticking their noses in her love life. "Why is it any of your concern?"

"Because I really care about him!" Leah snarled into Bella's face.

Bella stood dumbstruck at Leah's confession.

Leah paid no attention to the frozen girl and continued, "I love him like another brother and he's been my only friend through this mess! Lord knows why, but I think he may actually care about me too." She still towered over Bella. "But we haven't been talking anymore and you know why? Because of you. It's always because of you, Bella! You know he deserves better. Tell him that you're seeing Alice soon or I will." Leah looked at Bella unblinking even after she smelled the vampire approaching.

"Leah," Alice said in an unfriendly tone. There was no doubt she'd heard much of the exchange.

"Alice," Leah acknowledged the vampire. Her eyes were still locked with Bella's as she spoke. "Soon." She turned on her heel and phased, quickly running back to join the pack in their chase.

**-End of Chapter Nine-**

* * *

**I know it's been awhile but I think it's always better late than never. I've been bidding my time and making sure that I have more chapters completed than chapters posted. **

**Wow, you guys we just hit over 100 reviews! I'm always amazed at how many people have review, favorite, and follow this story every chapter it just grows and surpass my expectations. Thank you so much everyone! **

**Welcome new readers, lurkers, and anons alike! Thank you guest(s), THEDUDE, and ****ImAdOcToR****. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm off to respond to your reviews! **

**Until next time!**

**~MC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with denial, acceptance and the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about a month before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. This story was only written for entertainment purposes. I do not make any money on this story.

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Point of No Return **

Esme sat on the chair in front of her vanity, brushing out her hair slowly and carefully. All of her movements were running on muscles memory while her mind was currently miles away. She felt as nervous as a schoolgirl waiting for her beau to arrive and whisk her away on her first date.

Unfortunately, her nervousness has nothing to do with joyous anticipation. She had a thick knot of dread twisting around in her stomach. Not for the first time, the vampire wished for Jasper to be home from his journey so that she would be forced to keep a tighter reign on her emotions.

"Carlisle will be home from work in four minutes and fifteen seconds." Alice reported, twirling into her mother's room. She cringed as she heard the crunching of wood on concrete. "Why aren't you dressed?" she asked gently.

"I don't know if I can go through with this, Alice." Esme said putting the now destroyed hair brush down.

"You can't cancel now! You have to tell him tonight. The sadness that you're both going through isn't good for the rest of the family." Alice shook her head forlornly. "Even Rosalie is beginning to pick up on the distance between you two," she finished dramatically.

Esme managed a miniscule smile at Alice's joke. "What happens after?" she muttered mostly to herself.

"We deal with it as it comes." Alice said with reassurance and confidence that she really didn't feel. She stood. "Now you only have about fifty seconds. Let's see if I can make you beautiful before I go to meet Bella," the fae-like vampire announced with a teasing smirk.

**-x-**

When Esme descended the stairs in a soft rustle of silk, all eyes were on her. The midnight blue gown hugged her curves like a gentle lover. The slight v-neck moved just an inch lower to show the barest hints of cleavage.

"Wow." Carlisle breathed, grinning widely. He placed a dramatic hand over his heart as he stepped forward. "You look enchanting, my dearest."

"You're very dashing as well." Esme said and meant it. He was just as beautiful as she found him that day she broke her leg. And just like that all the familiar feelings came rushing back, but not as prominent as before. Tonight would prove to be very interesting.

"Shall we?" Carlisle asked, offering Esme one of his arms.

"Let's." She replied demurely and linked her arm in his. As she moved gracefully, the sheer sleeves fluttered around her arms.

They strolled effortlessly out of the house, making their way to the seldom used 2007 pearl colored Rolls Royce parked in front of the house. Esme paused, allowing Carlisle to open the door for her.

"What do you have planned for us tonight?" she asked, settling into the lush seats.

Carlisle flashed to the other side of the car and was placing his seatbelt on in a matter of seconds. "I thought we'd do a bit of dancing until the sun comes up and hunt together at sunrise," he said and turned on the car, flooring the gas pedal. The car sped down the street and out of sight.

**-x-**

The drive to Seattle was filled with a companionable silence. Each vampire was lost in their own thoughts, every once in awhile sneaking glances and shy smiles at their counterparts. All too soon, their destination came into view.

They pulled up to a building that looked like it was pulled straight out of the 1940s with a modern feel. Searchlight swirled in fanciful patterns into the sky and a bright neon sign over the door blinked the name: Skylight. There were people lined up on both sides of the club clamoring to get in, waiting impatiently for their turn at a chance to cross that famed red velvet rope. Many of the people were dressed the part to enter the swing club. The sheer number of zoot suits and modern Barcelenciago gowns was enough to make Esme's head spin.

Carlisle quickly bypassed the line of traffic and pulled up to the curb. Everyone turned to them as they craned their necks curiously to see through the tinted windows. When Esme's silver, five inch stiletto heel dropped to the pavement slowly, everyone was hypnotized. Their eyes trailed up the smooth calf with various expressions of want and jealously. A hand was presented to her immediately and Esme allowed herself to be escorted out of the car by the valet. Murmurs and camera flashes erupted from the crowd.

"Good evening ma'am," the valet said politely though he was having a hard time releasing her hand. In his opinion, she was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever set eyes on.

The vampire tugged her hand gently form his grasp. "Thank you," she smiled, dazzling him slightly.

The valet's head had just begun to spin from the attention this angel was paying to him when a blonde haired man came around the car in no time at all and handed him some keys.

"Be careful with her." Carlisle said to the dazed young man.

"You, too." The valet muttered still unable to come back to his right state of mind.

Carlisle chuckled and patted the young man on the shoulder. He slipped a fifty dollar bill in his front pocket and placed a hand to the small of Esme's back while they walked to the front of the line.

"Are you on the list?" A large muscular man asked with his arms folded. He eyed them with seeming disinterest but his eyes softened and glazed slightly when he glanced at Esme's form.

"Why yes we are. There's a reservation under the name Cullen," Carlisle said smoothly, not in the slightest bit intimidated by the man's obvious hostility.

The man grunted and snatched the clipboard from under his arms, looking quickly. "Ah yes. Mr. Cullen. So, sorry for the delay, Sir," he said and unclipped the rope, moving to the side as he allowed them entrance.

Just before they entered the club, they heard the valet's supervisor scolding him for daydreaming on the job. Carlisle and Esme exchanged a look, smiling knowingly.

The floors of the club were a shiny glossed marble to match the large beams. Esme's eyes were immediately drawn to the small lights illuminating the stairs of an expansive stage where a smartly dressed gentleman was singing his rendition of "Sweet Georgia Brown."

Carlisle came to a stop next to the hostess' station. "Cullen, party of two." He said with effortless charm.

"Yes sir," The young woman nodded signaling one of the waiters impersonating Humphrey Bogart.

"Right this way," he extended his hand before swiftly moving toward a table front and center near the stage and end of the dance floor.

Instead of a simple maroon tablecloth, a small table lamp, and polished cherry wood chairs like all the others, this table had a c-shaped loveseat with a pristine white tablecloth and tall table lamp. The song ended and everyone around them clapped politely.

"Would you like anything this evening to start you off?"

"We'd like a bottle of your best champagne." Carlisle said, slipping a couple of twenties in the front pocket of the waiter smoothly.

"Right away sir," the waiter said and quickly made his way to the bar.

The spotlight swept the room in swooping gesture as the announcer came out to make a few jokes for the crowd before introducing the next act.

"How did you find this place?" Esme asked after turning her eyes away from the few couples making their way to the dance floor at the beginning chords of a more upbeat bout of swing music.

"I had a little help from Alice." Carlisle admitted.

"Of course," Esme said with a knowing smile.

"Is it all okay?"

"It's fine." Esme replied with a beaming smile. Her eyes swept the room once more, taking everything in. "Why didn't you tell me anything about Skylight? We could have definitely gotten into the act."

"My dear we've lived it. I'm not too inclined to wear the high waist pants or a fedora again anytime soon." He smirked just a bit.

Esme grimaced, remembering the clunky, hard high heels she endured during that era. "Perhaps you're right." She agreed.

They just took a moment to look at each other. Esme smiled genuinely and decided to herself that she could do this. She could talk to him just as she always had and then tell him everything that has been happening. She could do this because conversation had always come so easy with them. The only exception being, of course, the most recent developments.

Just as Carlisle reached for her hand, the waiter returned, presenting the bottle to them with a flourish. He made quick work of the cork and poured two glasses that were chilled to perfection then left them alone once again.

Esme picked up her glass of champagne, tipping it back against her closed lips. She wished that for once she could get some sort of enjoyment as well as nourishment from beverages. At the very least she could use the champagne for liquid courage. She saw the spark of love enter Carlisle's eyes before the waiter reappeared and it destroyed the small amount of self-confidence she thought she had.

Esme cleared her throat. "How are your cases at work?"

Carlisle waved his hand dismissively. "I don't want to talk about work." He said, taking her hand in his tenderly. "Tonight is about us."

If Carlisle felt the way her hand tensed for just a fraction of a second before relaxing, he didn't comment. "I thought tonight would be filled with dancing?" Esme asked coyly.

"It is. In fact, let's have our first." Carlisle stood, pulling her to her feet gently.

Esme followed his lead as she was whisked away to the dance floor. Just as they faced each other, the song ended and the couples around them applauded. "Looks like we've missed it."

"Just wait," Carlisle said with a twinkle in his eye.

The lights dimmed all around and the spotlight landed dead center of the curtain. There was silence for a few seconds as everyone expected the announcer to come back out. A handsome man in his early thirties with light brown hair and striking green eyes stepped out on stage causing everyone to erupt into raucous applause. The man held his hands up to quiet the cheers. "I was asked here as a favor to a man I'm proud to call my friend." He winked at Carlisle before finishing his speech. "This song goes out to Esme from Carlisle," The singer said clearly with a quick nod in their direction. The spotlight was suddenly turned to the two vampires and Esme realized with dread that it would probably be staying on them for the rest of their dance.

The singer threw his hand up to the band and waited. A jazzy tune filled the air in a canopy of trumpets, piano, and violins. The singer danced a little with an easy smile before grabbing the microphone as his cue neared.

Esme became delighted as she quickly recognized the song then immediately disheartened as she realized some new upstart was remaking a perfectly remarkable song. She shook away her annoyance and allowed the song to flow around her as she fell into step with Carlisle.

"When marimba rhythm starts to play, dance with me, make me sway…" The smooth baritone voice sang.

They danced in each others arms and Esme was quickly reminded of why she fell in love with him in the first place. She still loved him and now she knew it would only always be as a best friend from now on.

As the song began to reach its crescendo, he began to lean in and Esme felt panic as her stomach didn't flutter as it once had when his eyes focused solely on her. His gaze now felt uncomfortable as it traced over her face as it had a million times before.

She allowed the kiss as if to further cement what was going on with their dissolving marriage. She relaxed in his embrace and moved her lips in the practiced dance it took over a century for them to perfect but it was no use. She quickly ended the kiss with an internal sigh.

A pang of guilt gripped her heart as she observed Carlisle's lustful and perplexed gaze.

"_He's trying to win you back!"_ Leah's voice shattered through her subconscious. _"He's trying to win you back and he doesn't even know from what." _

She dropped her head and broke free of his embrace, running to the balcony. She dutifully ignored the whispers and stares as she crossed the room. Carlisle of course was right on her tail, calling after her.

She knew now.

She knew for certain and it scared the hell out of her.

"Esme?" he said tentatively as he stepped forward, closing the balcony door behind him. "What's wrong? What's going on with us?" he pleaded almost desperately.

Esme turned, venom shimmering in her eyes. This was it. This was the moment she'd been dreading every since she revealed her predicament to Alice a month ago. _'I can't hurt him'_ she'd said then and now here she was preparing to do just that. "I can't." she started and choked on the words. "We..." she trailed off and sighed. How would one ever hope to break off such a long relationship? You just can't say 'thanks for the memories' and bid farewell in this case.

"Whatever it is we can work past it," Carlisle said, breaking through her thoughts. He hated to see Esme cry. He always had. It was like someone ripping away a piece of him slowly. "We've been together nearly two centuries. We can survive this."

Esme turned away. "No, we can't."

Carlisle couldn't have looked more stunned if you'd just struck him with a bolt of lightning. "You're giving up on us?" he nearly whispered. Sorrow swam in his topaz orbs.

"I don't...I can't..." Esme tried again to say the words that threatened to burst from her.

"What?" Carlisle asked firmly, his sadness quickly turning to frustration and anger. "You can't what?"

"I can't keep hurting you like this!" Esme yelled, the tears now larger, perched on her eyelashes as if to stream down her face but they never would. "I'm not in love with you anymore," she whispered and choked back a sob. A hand clutched tightly against her chest as if to stop her heart from falling apart. She never expected it to feel like this. It was like suddenly losing the best friend a person could ever have. She didn't know what to think of that. Carlisle was more than a friend and that in part was why it hurt so much. Her feelings were haywire lately.

Carlisle on the other hand felt his body go numb. He blinked slowly, looking at his...wife? "What did you say?" he breathed. He couldn't have possibly heard what he thought he did.

"Don't." Esme shook her head. "Don't make me say it again."

"Please." Carlisle came forward, pulling her close to him. "I need you to repeat it. I _need_ you to," he said urgently.

Esme shook her head sadly and opened her mouth but was interrupted by Carlisle's cell phone ringing. They met each others eyes refusing to let the life interfere with the here and now. They knew they were both thinking the same thing: if I don't hold on to this moment now, you'll be gone from my life forever. They remained silent, the soft chiming and vibrations of the phone in Carlisle's pocket were the only sounds between them. It stopped and Esme's phone immediately started ringing.

She shook her head slightly, eyes pressing closed in frustration. They could wait it out. Nothing was more important than this, not now.

Carlisle parted his lips to speak as Esme's purse quieted, only to be interrupted by her phone chiming once more. "Oh, for…"

She picked up the phone, blindly pressing the accept button. "Hello?" She said, eyes still locked with Carlisle's

"Esme, this is Charlie. We've got a situation here at the house." He paused and Esme could hear him shifting nervously. "Alice is hurt, Jacob Black punched her in the eye." He finally choked out in a rush.

"What!?" Esme didn't have to fake her outrage as her maternal instinct took over. "We're on our way," she said and hung up at once. She moved to walk around Carlisle when he grabbed her arm in a firm hold.

"We have to talk," He said a small, defeated tone.

Esme paused looking at Carlisle. He was right. They did need to talk. There was so much to talk about now. How would this affect their family? Would there even be a family after this development?

"We will," Esme said resolutely. "We will talk, but first we need to get Alice out of Chief Swan's home before he wonders why her eye hasn't swollen shut," she said nearly running to the exit.

* * *

**-End of Chapter Ten-**

**Wow! Such an emotional ride in this chapter. What do you think happened between Alice and Jacob? (As if you couldn't guess…) And where do you think Leah is? All will be revealed in the next chapter.**

**Thank you, thank you all who have shown continued interest in this story! Your hits and reviews make me smile. Big welcome to those who have just discovered this story. Your favorites and follows keep me going. Thank you all anon readers and lurkers. **

**I hope you all continue to enjoy!**

**~MC**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with denial, acceptance and the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about two months before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Kiss With A Fist**

Thump.

Thump.

Thump.

Leah slouched against the headboard while she threw a small, multicolored ball at wall. She caught the ball and squeezed it in her hand ever so slightly. Grumbling a curse for the tenth time she tossed the object mercilessly at the wall in anger. It bounced and ricocheted back across the room quickly, landing somewhere near the closet. The wolf didn't move from her spot to retrieve it.

Esme was on a date with Dr. Bleach tonight and she didn't have anything to distract from her increasingly destructive thoughts.

"_I love her so much…"_ A hauntingly depressing voice suddenly sighed in her head. Leah sat up straight with interest, listening intently.

"_It's not fair that mind reading leech gets to kiss her and I don't. Maybe if I did, she'd see." _

Leah's eyes widened as she heard Jake's final thought as it became lost in the muddle of the rest of the pack. She hoped he wasn't really about to follow through with his train of thought or Alice would probably attempt to break his jaw. She jumped up quickly and pulled on her jacket and yanked on her shoes and headed out.

Entering the hotel room a couple of seconds later, she sheepishly grabbed her car keys from the bedside table. "These may be just the tiniest bit helpful," she muttered to herself.

**-x-**

Jacob pulled in front of Bella's house and cut off the engine. "I'm sorry." he told her for what seemed like the fiftieth time in the last thirty minutes.

Bella sighed, pressing at the stubborn button on the door handle. She was getting more and more annoyed as Jacob made no move to help her out of the truck. "It's fine, Jake."

"No, its not!" he snapped.

"You're right. It's not." Bella agreed and got out, having successfully maneuvered herself of the truck with her left hand. She saw the familiar canary yellow Porsche come to a stop beside her dad's police cruiser with dread. She prayed silently that Alice didn't come over but as the vampire happily exited her car and danced over, Bella realized her prayers were most definitely going unanswered.

"Bella, your hand," Alice said quietly, touching it gingerly. She whirled around to glare at Jacob. "What happened!?"

"Calm down, Tinkerbell. It was just a tiny misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding!?" Alice shrieked, not even bothering to disguise her outrage. Somewhere in the back of her mind she recognized Charlie's heavy footfalls coming down walkway. "What kind of misunderstanding could possibly end with Bella having a broken hand?"

"One when Bella tries to stupidly punch a thick werewolf skull." Bella muttered under her breath, forgetting for a split second that Alice could hear her loud and clear.

"Why did she need to hit you, Jacob?" Alice growled. Her obsidian orbs now glittering dangerously as she invaded his personal space.

Charlie walked to the group, having heard the last statement. "Why indeed?" he looked at the boy fiercely.

Jacob averted their accusing eyes for a split second. He looked back up, looking over Alice's head and locking eyes with Charlie as he spoke apologetically. "I kissed Bella. She pushed me away and punched me, breaking her hand." He felt his back hitting the road before he felt Alice's punch. The rush of pain from her blow only served to flare his anger. He held his hands up, fending her off as she tried to claw at his face, calling him every name in the book and warning him away from her girlfriend.

Girlfriend?

Jake paused at the word as it penetrated his consciousness and a haze of red clouded his vision. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized Alice was only using half her strength because she could have easily shattered his jaw with that punch.

The rage helped him abruptly shake off his stupor and Jake easily gained the upper hand. Unfortunately, he forgot about the frozen and shocked Charlie looking on. He pinned Alice beneath him. Alice bucked and struggled, trying to gain leverage without giving out her secret. Suddenly, she froze.

Bella was the only one to see the telltale signs of a vision. It always left Alice vulnerable to attacks both friendly and unfriendly. Although, she was highly confused as to what Alice could be having a forewarning about right at this moment, Bella could not ponder it further as she noticed Jake lifting his right hand with absolute purpose.

"Jake, no!" Bella screamed just a second too late.

His fist impacted Alice's eye with a solid smack in the night air.

At the sound, Charlie finally broke from his stupor. He rushed forward and struggled to pull a heavily panting Jake off Alice. When he finally managed, Charlie slammed the young man against Bella's truck, holding him in place with a forearm against the neck. He looked as though he was not in his right state of mind almost like a threatened animal.

"Bella, you and Alice go in the house. Get some ice for her eye to keep the swelling down and I'll call her parents to let them know what happened," he said in a no nonsense tone.

Charlie kept a tight hold on Jake as he watched Bella collect Alice from the ground. The smaller girl kept a hand to her face, sobbing in pain. The officer cringed not wanting to think about the mess Alice's eye could look like right now. Once the girls were safe inside the house, he let the Jake go. "I want you to leave and never come back," he said evenly.

Jake blinked rapidly like he'd just awakened from a dream and the gravity of the situation dawned on him. "Charlie…I'm sorry. You have to let me talk to B-" he sputtered out.

"Why? So you can hit her too?"

Jake squawked indignantly. "I'd never…"

"I just watched you punch Alice Cullen so hard the sound echoed off the trees. What the hell were you thinking, Jacob Black?" Charlie yelled.

"She hit me first!" the wolf snapped. He was too annoyed that Charlie was taking the vampire's side over his to come up with a response more mature.

Charlie leveled him a glare that made him feel two inches tall. "I don't condone hitting women on my property. Pound for pound you're much bigger and stronger than Alice. You had her subdued long before you gave another blow." He grabbed Jacob by the shoulder and pushed him harshly toward the direction of La Push. "Go home and hope to everything you hold dear that the Cullens don't decide to press charges."

Jake bowed his head, trudging away with a heavy heart. He barely even flinched as a sleek Rolls Royce barreled down the street. It swerved at the last second to avoid hitting him as he crossed the street. There was no crash so he continued on his trek back home.

**-x-**

Leah shut off her truck, throwing open the door before the engine had even stopped sputtering. She halted briefly, seeing the expensive Rolls Royce and Porsche parked in the Swan's driveway. She wasn't sure if she could stand to be in the same room as Carlisle right now let alone the fact that he'd just taken her mate out on a date. She sighed and moved forward, noting Jake's scent was strong next to the ground near Bella's truck.

She bounded up the stairs, knocking on the door firmly. "Who could that be this late?" she heard Charlie ask as he came closer to the door.

His eyes widened a little in surprise when he opened the door. "Leah? Is everything okay?" he asked immediately.

"I'm not sure." She admitted. "I'm looking for Jake." She glanced around the man in the doorway, hoping to catch a glimpse of her friend or at the very least her imprint.

"He's no longer welcome here." Charlie's eyes hardened as his hand tightened on the frame of the door.

"What happened?" Leah asked taken aback at Charlie's cold tone.

"Jacob lost his temper when he found out Bella and Alice are dating. There was a fight." Charlie sighed and shook his head. "I've never seen him act like that before."

Leah clenched her hand, squeezing her keys tightly in her hands. "Damn it, Jake."

Charlie cleared his throat pointedly.

"I'm sorry," Leah said a little contrite. "I'm sorry that happened. I have to go find him before he does anything else stupid," she said turning to leave.

**-x-**

The smell of salt water greeted and calmed Leah as she made her way onto the beach. She saw Jake just where she suspected he would be sitting on one the dead logs strewn across the shore. He stared into the darkness, his mouth set in a firm line as he skipped stones half-heartedly.

"I knew I'd find you here," Leah said softly by way of greeting.

Jake didn't pause as he tossed a larger rock across the waters surface. "Go away," He said after a beat.

Leah ignored the order and plopped down on the log next to him. "You want to talk about it?"

He froze. His arm posed mid-throw. "I'd rather not."

"Okay," Leah said. She proceeded to sit in silence, looking out over the ocean. "I'm sorry you had to find out that way, Jake." She picked up a handful of sand, letting the granules spill through her fingers.

Jake sucked in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. "Yeah, me too." He slammed his hand against the ground. "How could I have been so stupid?"

"Don't blame yourself."

"Who is to blame? And don't say Bella," He warned her.

"Even after that you're taking up for her?" Leah asked him incredulously.

Jake shook his head at her stiffly. "Don't," he said, pointing a finger at her. "I can't handle that right now, okay?" He looked across the sand, listening to the soft splash. He knew Alice's devotion to Bella was tremendous before, but he knew now that they were girlfri-…_together_ she'd be even more protective. He supposed the pixie was much better than Edward in any case. He nodded at his thoughts and glanced at Leah. "That's what you were trying to tell me, wasn't it? You were warning me that Bella was with Alice?"

"Yeah, I was trying to spare you…well this." Leah made a weak gesture at him. Her eyes glancing at the dark bruising across his face rapidly fading.

"Thanks I guess," Jake said. "I can't be here right now." He exhaled, looking away.

"What are you going to do?" Leah asked with a small amount of dread in her tone.

Jake smoothed a hand through his short hair. "I want to go into the mountains for a bit while I get things straight in my head."

"Wait, Jake. You can't leave your post or it's up for grabs and you know it will automatically go to Sam again.

Jake grimaced, suddenly remembering why he didn't want to be Alpha in the first place. It came with too much responsibility and not a whole lot of free time for yourself. "Fine. I'll just leave for a night." He acquiesced.

"Okay." Leah nodded, relieved at his response.

"I know I haven't officially named a Beta yet but I'd like it to be you," Jake said sincerely.

"Jake," Leah shook her head and sighed. "I don't want it. I'm already the enemy of the pack, I can't take that on with everything I've got going on as well."

"Yes you can, Leah. You're a real wolverine when you want to be and I have no doubt you'll keep everyone in line while I'm gone," Jake said, managing a small smile and a shrug. "What could really happen in a day?"

"Okay." Leah sighed again. "Okay, I'll do it but if you've just jinxed me I'm going to kick your ass as soon as you get back." She warned good-naturedly.

Jake nodded and turned to look at Leah with a serious expression. "There's one more thing I want from you."

Leah groaned loudly. "What now?"

He stood and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small wooden charm on a clip. "Do me a favor and give this to Bella when she graduates." He dropped the jewelry into Leah's hand and walked away slowly.

"If you're going to be gone for just a day why can't you do it?" Leah stood as well, that feeling of dread returning tenfold as she rubbed her thumb over the tiny wolf charm.

He shook his head in the negative. "I just can't." he said, looking out beyond the ocean before turning his eyes back to Leah. "It'll hurt too much." He suddenly turned and took off in a dead run. Halfway up the beach he phased, continuing deep into the forest toward the mountains.

"Jake!" Leah screamed after his rapidly disappearing form. She looked at the delicately carved wolf in her hand and put it carefully in her front pocket. "I'm sorry, Jake," she whispered and a loud, anguish filled howl answered her apology.

**-x-**

By the time Leah got back to the Swan's house, she was furious. Perhaps furious was a poor adjective that described what the wolf felt in that moment. Incensed and rageful were more likely better words. She drove like a madwoman with her foot pressed unforgiving on the pedal all the way back. She didn't let up even when the truck bucked and jerked in response to the harsh treatment.

Once there, she threw open the door, leaving the keys in the parked truck before stomping up to the porch. She turned the doorknob in her hand, now even more enraged when she got a muted click for her troubles.

"You're not getting off that easy," She growled, pounding on the door with her fist so hard the wood had begun to splinter after just a few knocks. "Where the fuck are you, Swan?" she hissed annoyed.

"Bella's at the house comforting Alice," Edward said softly, appearing next to her.

"Where's Charlie?" Leah would have jumped out of her skin if it weren't for the fact that she smelled him before she saw him.

"He was called into Seattle to help the local police with the mass disappearances."

"We all know that's due to the fire crotch leech. How could you let him go?" Leah asked in outrage.

"He'll be fine," Edward assured her. "Alice has already seen it," He finished plainly.

Leah narrowed her eyes for a second. "I'm going to your house. Bella needs to know that Jake got a busted lip and heart from her secrets." She moved toward her truck.

"If you come into my family's home to verbally abuse Bella about _secrets_ then I'm going to have to insist you come clean about your imprint." Edward said, blurring in front of her. "Esme told Carlisle that it was over. That she didn't love him anymore. Just one more push and it will all be out."

"I don't have to do a damn thing!" Leah shouted, moving to the side and finding herself frustrated at being blocked again. "Get out of my way. It's not even the same situation."

"Isn't it? Two women in love, while the man watches from afar, wondering why he suddenly can't obtain someone that was perfect for him just the day before. How is it any different?"

"Is this striking a nerve for you, Eddie?" Leah harped mockingly.

"This is about you. If you come into our home, the truth will out," Edward said with a slight hint of threat hanging in the air as he departed. His final words were being carried on the wind.

Leah turned her head away from the slight breeze that carried his spoiled syrup scent. "She needs to know," she whispered to herself before running to her truck and speeding all the way to the Cullen's house.

Edward stood casually leaning against the doorframe waiting for her.

"Move." Leah shoved past him, storming into the living room with a burning gaze.

Her eyes immediately spotted Bella lounged comfortably against Alice with a bandaged hand. "You!" she spat in disgust. "I warned you, Bella. I told you this could happen and now look what it's gotten Jake. He's heartbroken."

Bella looked away shamefully. "Is he okay?" she asked softly.

"What do you think?"

"Leah, I believe now may not be the best time for you to talk to Bella. You're very agitated," Carlisle said gently though his tone was one of firm suggestion as he eyed the direction of the door.

"I just want to know what kind of sick pleasure you got out of it, Bella?" Leah asked, completely dismissing the fact that Carlisle had even spoken.

Alice stood, her body shielding Bella. "I think you should listen to Carlisle and leave, Leah."

"Relax, pixie stick," Leah said with a roll of her eyes. "I'm not going to hurt your precious human, even though…" Her voice trailed off as she saw Esme come downstairs and her brain short circuited as she completely lost her train of thought. Her imprint was obviously in the outfit she wore on her date with Carlisle. Leah's libido quickly overrode her anger at the other vampire getting to see her mate in that outfit before her. She cleared her suddenly dry throat.

"Now that the family's all here." She said as sarcastically as she could manage while eye-fucking her mate. She could feel Edward's eyes piercing the side of her head in disapproval but valiantly ignored it and missed the look that was exchanged between him and Jasper.

She had to get out of the house soon or her lust would be too great to ignore. Suddenly, she was hit with enough lust to make her knees buckle. It was like her own feelings were being amplified and shot back at her tenfold. Her eyes fluttered shut as wetness pooled at her center.

Glancing around the room, she wasn't the only one taken off guard. She glanced at the confused vampires and Bella.

"Sorry," Jasper drawled quietly, pulling back the lust.

"Where did that come from?" Bella choked out before her face erupted in crimson.

"I'm wondering that as well," Carlisle said, looking toward his son. "Jasper, you usually have exceptional control over your powers."

"It just caught me off-guard with the sheer power of it."

Everyone directed their attention to Rosalie and Emmett, looking at them for an explanation expectantly.

"It wasn't us for once," Emmett said with a helpless shrug of his shoulders.

"It wasn't them," Edward confirmed.

"_Don't you dare!" _Leah screamed in her head at him. She didn't miss the way Jasper flinched at her anger.

Edward looked at her apologetically before he spoke. "It was Leah's lust." He revealed to the family. He turned just in time to catch Leah mid-air as she lunged for him.

"You bastard!"

"It's for the best," He whispered

"Best for who!?" she nearly screeched.

Rosalie snorted. "As long as she's not looking at me or my hubby. I couldn't care less."

"Don't flatter yourself vampire Barbie. Neither of you are my type."

"I am a little interested to know who is though to cause that kind of reaction," Alice said coyly from her place next to Bella.

Leah's eyes zeroed the pixie. She shifted quickly but Edward was already restraining her. "It's no one's business who," She spat "We all have fantasies, so let's just move on." She grumbled, hugging herself self-consciously. She was tired of having her secrets laid bare for the world to see. Her eyes locked with Esme quickly before looking to the floor.

Of course being vampires they all saw the move, unfortunately Emmett was the first to react to it. "She-wolf likes a little MILF action!" his voice boomed.

"Emmett!" Esme scolded automatically.

"It's not like that!" Leah growled at him. Her eyes swirled with just a hint of gold, bleeding through at the edges of her irises.

Emmett shot his hands up in surrender and had the decency to look a little ashamed. Rosalie hissed at Leah in response to her hostility but didn't comment.

"It's perfectly natural to have a crush on an older woman. I certainly can't blame you." Carlisle acknowledged with a smile, hoping to lighten the mood as Jasper quickly calmed the room.

"It's not a crush!" Leah blurted angrily, whirling around to glare at him.

"Esme is Leah's imprint," Edward stated before Leah had a chance to come up with another lie. He held her gaze, daring her to deny his statement.

Quiet continued to rein in the living room until-

"What the hell is an imprint?" Rosalie asked, confused.

"It's a soul mate," said a soft, tired voice.

Leah turned to the left with so much force there was an audible crack in the room from her neck. "Esme..." she said breathlessly, a confused frown marring her forehead. She crossed the room quickly, taking the vampire's hands in her own.

"_You don't have to do this."_ She pleaded to the vampire. Her brow was further furrowed from the effort she was exerting to talk to her imprint mentally.

"_Aren't you tired of lying?"_ Esme sent back.

Leah inclined her head._ "You already have some big news to impart and you may lose your family due to this. I couldn't bear to live with myself knowing I was the cause of that." _

The vampires knew there was more happening than just the loaded look being passed between the two women. They looked to Edward who just continued to look beyond them in silence, offering no explanation.

"_I'm not ashamed of us…are you?"_

A growled bubbled out of Leah's throat. "Never!" She said firmly. She pressed a loving kiss to Esme's forehead and walked to the middle of the room strutting with the confidence she didn't feel as all eyes were on her. "When Quileute wolves see their soul mate for the first time, they are bonded for life through a connection called imprinting. Esme is my soul mate." she looked at the group of vampires waiting for the information to sink in and the confrontation to start.

"Well, what about friendship? Jake said not all imprints were romantic," Bella's voice cut through the silence that once again reigned.

"Yes, some are," Leah said noncommittally with a shrug.

"That tone really gives us a vote of confidence." Rosalie scoffed.

"No one has ever imprinted on a vampire before," Leah said with an impatient snarl. She pointed sharply in Esme's direction. "Look at her! Have you met her? Talked to her? If you were suddenly struck with a powerful connection running through your system every second of the day could you honestly say that you wouldn't do your best to make her everything to you?" the wolf dropped her head. "I _can't_ just be her friend." She looked deep into Esme's eyes. "That's not what the bond wants."

"So what does this mean exactly?" Jasper asked quietly. "What happens now?" He looked between Carlisle and Esme though each of his parents were refusing to look at the other.

The coven shifted uncomfortably, each unable to come up with an answer.

"How long?" Rosalie asked suddenly. Her eyes bore into her mother as she walked up to Esme, surprised to see Leah moving her body to protect Esme from _her_ of all things.

"Two months." Esme's head bowed as she answered.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Rosalie demanded. "This is a decision that affects all of us! How could you be so selfish and keep this to yourself!?"

Leah was in Edward's hold before she even thought of launching herself at Rosalie. She successfully broke away only to be restrained by Jasper just scant inches from hitting Rosalie. "Watch your mouth, bitch!" she roared, spit flying from her mouth. She went limp as Jasper hit her with strong waves of calm.

Venom tears gathered in Esme's eyes as her heart broke. "I didn't want anyone to find out like this. I just wasn't sure how to tell any of you." She turned to her husband…ex-husband with sad eyes. "I especially didn't know how to tell you."

"I knew," He said quietly, still avoiding his wife's eyes.

"You knew?" Leah snapped at Carlisle, breaking free of Jasper's hold. "You knew and you never said anything!?" she growled in his face.

"Yes." he stated as calmly as he could, holding a hand up to keep his sons at bay. The only thing betraying his warring emotions was the rapidly disappearing golden irises.

The female wolf's nostrils flared in anger as she stared him down. "How long?" she demanded.

"Does it matter?" he said with a little anger in his tone.

Jasper attempted to calm the room.

"No," Leah said, feeling the fight being pulled from her body. "No, I guess it doesn't." she acquiesced.

"I just want to know how and why can you do this?" Carlisle asked with imploring eyes. "How can you be so heartless as to break up our family in such a way?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Leah snorted with a roll of her eyes. "I can't control an imprint. I don't know what you want from me now. What do you want me to say? 'I so sorry, Carlisle. I didn't mean for this to happen, Carlisle,'" she stated in a whiny voice. "I'm not going to apologize for imprinting on her, for caring for her."

"I wouldn't ask you to." Carlisle shook his head, turning away. "But I will ask you what makes you think you're good enough?"

The Beta's head snapped up as her eyes narrowed to slits. "What was that?"

"I said what makes you think you're good enough for Esme?" Carlisle stated calmly, facing her. "You're still a child, Leah. You know nothing of the world or Esme. One hundred years from now you'll still know nothing."

Leah began to quiver while she stared at Carlisle with hate in her eyes. She wasn't thinking rationally. With every unsuccessful 'calming' breath, her inner wolf pushed and commanded her to prove her worth to her mate and destroy the one who stood in the way. No one had time to register her hand even moving as she slapped Carlisle with all her strength. She smirked seeing the dark bruise around his face as well as a few small fissures of cracks across his cheek.

"Fuck you," she growled, feeling her hand throb in sympathy. "She is destined to be with me and you need someone to be mad at. I get that but I'm not going to lie down and take it. I'm young, that's right but I'm willing to learn and I _will_ try my very best to be a worthy mate." The wolf punctuated her statement with a kick, sending Carlisle crashing into the large screen television. Emmett, Jasper, and Edward moved forward at once.

"Stay right there," Carlisle said, standing up from the frame out of the destroyed appliance. "Do you see? Do you see how immature you are? How you let your emotions rule over you without thinking about how it affects everyone else? This will only end in you hurting Esme."

Leah came forward holding him by the throat holding him high above her head. "I will not hurt her!" she screamed. Her strength was quickly draining from her. In a desperate move, Leah used the last of her strength to move behind Carlisle. She clasped her right hand behind the blonde vampire's head and began to tug when suddenly she was airborne.

"No!" Esme shouted. "Stop!"

Leah crashed through the window and slid across the dirt coming to a stop right onto the street. In an instant, Carlisle was standing before her. Leah leaped to her feet with renewed rage.

They rushed forward when Esme appeared between them. "Both of you stop!" She clutched the two combatants by the scruff of their necks. They each looked as though they would ignore her command and she squeezed slightly in warning. "You're acting like I'm a prize to be won. I'm not an object," She said and released their necks with a look of disgust.

"Mé,-"

"Of course you're not my love," Carlisle said with soft caring eyes.

Leah growled at the term of endearment and stepped forward, tightly clenched fists at her side.

"Leah, no." Esme stood firmly in her path. "Go home. We'll talk in the morning."

The wolf glared over her imprint's shoulder at Carlisle before Esme grabbed her hand and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Please," The vampire whispered in earnest.

"Okay." Leah nodded and stepped forward, kissing her mate's lips gently. "This isn't over," She spat at Carlisle.

"I should say not," He agreed with a stern hateful glare in return.

Leah finally glanced around, looking at the damage she'd done to the Cullen's home. "I'm sorry," she said for Esme's ears only and walked past her truck toward La Push, leaving the coven with a broken home and fractured family.

**-x-**

The sky opened up and thick sheets of rain fell from the sky to compliment the heavy heart Leah held in her chest as she trudged home. She needed to walk and knew that her thoughts would only serve to distract her during the drive home. This would not be a safe instance for anyone involved.

If it were anyone else dealing with this situation she supposed they would just come out of the whole situation relieved. The imprinting was finally completely public to all parties that may possibly be involved or have their lives changed by it. She could finally stop pretending or worrying about helping Esme come up with a thousand and one excuses to her random bouts of disappearing during the night so neither of them would have to deal with imprint withdrawal.

Leah sighed and continued the walk to her mother's house. She paused, looking at her childhood home with dread while sending a small plea to the Powers That Be that she would be greeted by silence on the other side of the threshold.

She curled her hand over the keys in an attempt to quiet her entrance into the house. It was just plain common courtesy. Seth would have patrol first thing tomorrow evening so he'd need as much rest as he could get. It certainly wasn't because she was avoiding a lecture from her mother.

Certainly not.

The Beta slipped her feet out of her shoes and grasped them in her left hand while opening the door was slowly as she could. As soon as she was inside, the living room was bathed in light.

"Leah Clearwater!" Her mother scolded.

"Jeez, ma!" Leah jumped, dropping her keys and shoes simultaneously. "Give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Why are you sneaking into the house and without any kind of a phone call?"

"I didn't think I needed to call ahead to visit my mother."

"No you don't but I know something's happened. I can see it painted all over your face.

"It's been a long night. I just want some sleep and I'll discuss it all in the morning.

"The morning? You mean when I have to work so you can sneak off again?" Sue shook her head disapprovingly before point to the couch. "Sit."

"Ma, please."

"Sit!" Sue nearly shouted, losing her patience."

Leah moved slowly as her legs would allow making a show of coming to the seat.

"What happened tonight?"

"Where do I even start?" Leah laughed bitterly. "How about Carlisle and Esme going on a date? Alice giving Jake a mean right hook for kissing Bella? Or how I was just outed in front of the Cullen's, or maybe how I'm suddenly the pack's Alpha for the day." She gripped her hair in tight fists, pulling in frustration.

"Okay," Sue said, tugging her daughter to rest against her chest. She rubbed her hair in soothing motions like she did when Leah was a young girl. "Start over at the beginning."

And Leah did.

"I'm not going to sit here and scold you about not taking care of yourself." Sue told her once she was finished. "Okay, I am because you're pursuing Esme in the oddest fashion I've ever seen. Leah, you can't keep pushing yourself." her mother scolded. "You're lucky Dr. Cullen didn't hurt you more than this. You know from the pack stories that it's not enough to just accept the imprint. You also have to consummate it or you'll once again become weak and dependent on your mate's company. Besides that you'll grow more and more possessive."

Leah ducked her head at the word 'consummate' barely hearing the end of her mother's speech. "I really don't want to talk about that with you."

"What?" said Sue confused until it dawned on her. "Oh! No…no. We covered that talk seven years ago and we are not revisiting." she looked a little panicked.

"Good," Leah said highly relieved and sat up. "What do I do now?" she asked, looking so much younger and confused than her years. "Esme could lose her family because of me."

"It will all work out," Sue said, tucking some of Leah's hair behind her ears.

"How can you be so sure?" Leah's eyes shone with fear and uncertainty.

Sue shrugged. "Mother's intuition," She answered simply and stood. "Now, you're going to go to bed and in the morning you're going to tackle your day. Jake obviously sees something in you that you don't so prove him right and hold down the fort. As for Esme, just follow your heart and be the best wife you can be to her."

Leah's eyes bulged as she choked on air. "Wife?" she squeaked.

"Leah, I did not raise you to be some kind of disrespectful woman. Of course you're going to make an honest woman out of Esme and she out of you," Sue said sternly. "Right?"

Leah nodded, letting the thought of being married to Esme sink in. "Esme Clearwater." She murmured to herself before a wide grin spread across her face.

"Yes, now off to bed with you," Sue said, tugging her daydreaming daughter from the couch. "Everything will make more sense in the morning," She said and watched Leah ascend the stairs in a joyful daze. "I hope," she added softly to herself.

**-End of Chapter Eleven-**

* * *

**Well, there's the big reveal. How'd you like it? Were there any surprises? Did your predictions on Alice's big emergency ring true? What do you think will happen now? Tell me in a review or PM! **

**I'm so very, very amazed how many new people read, review, and favorite this story each and every chapter. Thank you all! Big thanks to anons and lurkers alike. **

**~MC**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with denial, acceptance and the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about two months before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Casualty of Love**

In the early morning in the midst of a thick sheet of rain, Leah found herself standing underneath the awning of a small, less frequented diner on the corner of the main road running parallel to La Push. She had sent two text messages to Esme. The first one was to confirm with the vampire that they were still meeting this morning to talk about the previous night, and the second was the name of the diner she was currently in.

After several minutes, Leah only got two words in reply: We are.

Not knowing what to make of the text and recognizing that its best not to try and guess tone of voice from a text message, Leah made her way inside the diner and looked around. Nothing much had changed since she used to come here with her father. It looked much smaller than she remembered but still contained the same jukebox that played vinyl records.

Leah sat on the second stool at the counter, grabbing one of the mugs that rested upside down on a small saucer.

The man behind the counter came over to her and began filling her cup with coffee. Leah noticed his nametag read Greg. She smiled her thanks, grateful when the warm roasted smell permeated from the cup, calming her slightly. Greg stopped pouring the coffee about midway up her cup but before Leah had opened her mouth to protest, she noticed his distracted expression.

Greg was looking out the window at some figure, quickly making their way inside. Leah whirled around on her stool in elation, hoping that Esme was the one causing the man's dazzled appearance. Her face fell when she realized that this was not the case. An attractive woman, but certainly not as attractive as Esme, came stepping into the diner. She shook out her umbrella and looked up, her eyes finding Greg without a problem.

"It's always great to see you," Greg said casually as the unnamed woman made her way to the counter.

"It's great to see you too," The woman replied and leaned across the counter to greet him with a kiss.

Leah turned her head away, feeling like an intruder upon the tender moment. She picked up her mug and walked to a table in the far back of the diner, sitting with her back against the wall so that she could keep an eye on the door.

Picking up two small packets of creamer she emptied them into her mug and took a long sip from her cup. The female wolf slid the mug to and fro between her hands and sighed into her coffee. She then looked at her phone then the door to the diner nervously. She knew she needed to give time for Esme to get there but the waiting was proving quite difficult.

She listened past the rain drops on the asphalt and breathed in deep hoping past the grease and burnt food she could smell the lilies and nutmeg scent she was so fond of. "Refresh your cup, Hun?" the waitress asked her.

"Yeah, thank you," Leah mumbled. She watched as the waitress topped up her coffee and walk away before she pulled the mug close once again. She held the cup, staring into it as if it held all the answers to the universe inside its dark depths. "You ready to order yet?" The same voice asked her, effectively breaking through her thoughts.

Leah resisted the urge to check her cell phone before nodding. "I'll go ahead and get it to go." She quickly gave the waitress her order before checking her cell phone for the time again.

Esme was late.

As far as she knew, vampires were never late. She tightened the grip on her phone slightly as she wondered what could be keeping the vampire behind. Maybe the family talk wasn't going over so well and they had forbidden Esme from meeting her today. Everything in her wanted to go back to the Cullen's house and demand to see her mate.

She stood, unable to take to tolerate her thoughts any longer when Esme breezed in. She was in less than her immaculate beauty. Leah had to stifle her gasp. Her hair was just a bit a skewed, the dark circles underneath eyes were darker than usual and her pupils were a tainted bronze with hints of black. The vampire did a quick scan of the diner. Her eyes lit up when she found Leah in just a couple seconds. She hurried forward and launched herself into Leah's awaiting arms.

The wolf held her tightly, breathing in the scent that served to calm her warring emotions. The few patrons of the diner erupted in hushed whispers not that either woman cared. Everyone in town would most likely be finding out about the gossip soon enough.

"Order for Leah!" the cook shouted and rang the order bell, breaking through the moment.

Leah went to the counter and picked up the two bags bursting with food. "Let's get out of here." She said, following Esme to the silver Mercedes parked outside.

"You look tired," Leah said as soon as they pulled out of the parking lot of the diner. "What happened when I left?"

"We talked," Esme answered after a moment. "There was so much talking," She whispered brokenly.

"And yelling I bet," Leah guessed, picking at the plastic handles of the take out bags.

Esme nodded and quirked a tiny smile, her eyes held a steady gaze on the road ahead. "Mostly on Rosalie's end."

Leah stifled the urge to roll her eyes at the response. It figures that Rosalie would be the one to be the drama queen. "Did anything come out of the yelling?" she asked curiously.

Esme's hands tightened on the steering wheel slightly, the wood and leather creaking in protest. "It was finally decided that we'd finish the threat of Victoria and Carlisle will live in Alaska with our cousin coven."

Leah's brow furrowed. "For how long?"

The vampire finally glanced away from the road. "Until it stops hurting or until something changes," she intoned tiredly. Her eyes shimmered with tears that refused to fall.

"Hey," Leah said, wishing desperately that she could take the vampire in her arms "It's going to be okay. I promise you," she declared sincerely.

Those two sentences seemed to open the floodgates for Esme as all her emotions came rushing forth. "The house is split. Edward and Alice are leaning toward my side, but Alice still feels contempt for you because your treatment of Bella. Rosalie sides with Carlisle and Emmett just follows her lead. Jasper doesn't know where to stand. He can feel everyone's emotions and knows that no matter what, someone will be hurt," she revealed. "Its just like a human divorce. I can't lose my children, Leah. I just can't." she sobbed. "Not again."

Leah listened to her mate, feeling her fear and sadness through the bond. She vowed then and there that she would go and see the Cullen 'offspring.' "Again?" she questioned softly.

"I think now is a good time for you to know the story of my turning," Esme said and pulled over to the side of the road, shutting the car off. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply before she spoke. "I grew up in a time where women were expected to be loyal and obedient to their husbands. Beyond that, you were supposed to have numerous children and be happy to be granted the chance to do so. I was delighted to get married because I loved children; it's why I became a schoolteacher." The vampire smiled sadly and continued, "I thought I'd found an excellent catch in Charles Evenson but the honeymoon was over before we'd even said 'I do.'"

The wolf studied her imprint closely and watched as a barely there shiver, traveled down her frame. "Was he abusive?"

"It's in the past," Esme said softly, avoiding the younger woman's eyes.

"Was he?" Leah insisted, grabbing a hold of the vampire's hand. She squeezed it gently, hoping that it would give Esme the strength to continue.

"He was," The vampire confirmed. "I could do nothing right in his eyes and as the years passed without me bearing a son the abuse only got worse until finally I was with child. The abuse tapered off slowly but I suspected it had more to do with the fact that I was carrying his precious son more than his love for me growing. It finally seemed that we could be some semblance of normal until…" golden eyes shimmered and fell shut.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to," Leah said gently unable to take the feeling of anymore of Esme's turmoil.

"I have to," Esme breathed, her voice cracking. "I was outside in the garden when it happened. There was so much blood and so much pain I just remembered grasping at the growing ruby stain spreading across my dress. Charles found me passed out on the grass but it was too late to save my baby boy. After that I just couldn't bear living. I tried to end my life."

"And Carlisle stopped you," Leah guessed. It would be completely in character for Peroxide Cullen to swoop in and save the day.

"No, I didn't die but I was in a comatose state near death and pronounced dead. Carlisle changed me in the morgue as soon as he found me," Esme finished.

Leah reached across the seat and pulled her mate into her arms, kissing the vampire sweetly. "You won't lose your family, Mé. I won't let that happen."

"What will you do?" Esme sniffled, looking up at Leah with shimmering eyes.

"I'm going to talk to them," Leah said with a matter of fact tone.

Esme's eyes widened at once. "Oh no, you can't. Everything's too fresh and-"

Leah placed a calming finger over Esme's lips. "It's going to be fine. In the midst of everything they know you care for me and won't harm me."

The vampire nodded, letting her eyes slip close.

Leah removed her finger and replaced it with her lips. Esme let the tension fall away as she poured her gratitude and love into the kiss. Their lips brushed sensually together once, twice before Leah flicked her tongue across Esme's lips, seeking entrance. Distantly a twig snapped though both women chose to ignore it.

"This definitely isn't what I pictured I'd find when I had a vision to come out here," Alice said standing next to the driver side window.

Leah pulled away from Esme and growled. "Shouldn't you be in school?" she said once she rolled the window down.

"And miss you making out with my mother?" Alice chirped amusedly with a smirk. "No way." She crouched down, peering through the crack in the tinted window with her chin perched on her hands.

"Go away," Leah said, getting increasingly frustrated and tamping down on the urge to put her fist through the plate of glass separating her and Alice.

"Not until I've found out why I'm here," Alice said, fluttering her eyelashes adorably.

"I thought you couldn't see visions involving wolves?" Leah asked the edge in her voice not receding a bit.

"I didn't see _you_ I just saw myself coming to this location," Alice clarified, twirling to sweep her hands at the area. "So I'm obviously here for a reason. Is there anything you need to say to me?"

Leah paused, mulling over her next words carefully. She figured if she went ahead and told Alice what she needed to hear, then the small vampire could leave her and Esme to be together for a little while longer. "I need to talk to you all tomorrow night before my shift at work."

"It must be pretty important for it to show up in a vision of mine," Alice said thoughtfully tilting her head slightly. "Why can't we meet tonight?"

"Because thanks to you I have to take command over patrol," Leah said with an irritated huff.

"I thought that was Jacob's job?" Esme asked a little confused. "Didn't you tell me he fought Sam and became the new Alpha?"

"It was until he decided to go into the woods after his smack down with Tinkerbell over there," Leah said tossing her head toward Alice.

Esme nodded. "Does that mean you're acting as Alpha?"

"Yes," Leah rubbed her temple as she felt an oncoming headache. Someone was trying to force her back into the pack link with their insistence. She may as well try and get a feel for the pack while she had the energy. "I better go," She told Esme regretfully and opened the door, exiting the car. "There's a lot to do today," she said and turned to go.

"Wait!" Esme called out, stepping out of the car immediately. "What about your breakfast?"

"I've lost my appetite," Leah said dully before coming around the car to give her vampire a lingering kiss to her forehead before sprinting off toward home. Suddenly, Esme was in front of her with a displeased expression.

"Mé," Leah said with a sigh. "I'm sorry. I really am but I've got so much to do today. Believe me, I don't want to go."

"I know." Esme said and immediately embraced Leah, holding her tight. "I just wanted a few more moments with you." She breathed in Leah's familiar scent and purred at the comfort it brought her.

Leah felt the sharp jolt of the pack connection needling its way through her skull. _"Bitch…Beta."_She only got the random snippet of someone's conversation before she ignored the rest and erected her mental barrier. "It's going to be okay and if it's not we'll work until it gets better." The wolf caressed Esme's back and nuzzled her nose deep into her hair.

"I know that now," Esme said with finality and slowly, reluctantly released Leah. "Go protect your tribe." She said with a small grin.

"Not just protecting them anymore," Leah mumbled and turned, running for home.

It wasn't until she was halfway to La Push when she realized that she still needed to retrieve her truck from in front of the Cullen's home. She hoped none of the vampires, specifically Carlisle and Rosalie, trashed her vehicle in their 'home wrecking wolf' hating rage.

She did an abrupt about face at the thought and stripped down as fast as she could, tying her clothes to her legs before phasing. She took off across the forest in a gray blur. Skidding to a stop just a few yards outside the Cullen's home, she came face to face with a scowling Rosalie.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked none too kindly.

Leah snarled and huffed a hot breath of air right at the blonde, rustling her long locks about her face.

Rosalie wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Your breath is even worst than your normal smell," She complained.

The large wolf rolled its eyes in annoyance before ducking behind a tree. Leah emerged just a couple of seconds later in human form, walking determinately to the house up ahead. "Don't any of you go to school anymore?" she grumbled under her breath.

"I'll ask again, where do you think you're going?" Rosalie stepped in her path. "Don't you think you've done enough damage to my family?"

"I need to get my truck," Leah said, continuing around the vampire.

"Oh you mean that bucket of bolts that's only marginally better than Bella's deathtrap? Have fun with that," Rosalie said in a sweet tone.

Leah ignored her but quickened her pace just incase her tone was one of warning. She almost fell to her knees in relief when she saw the faded blue paint of her truck. All too soon her happiness fled when she saw that the truck was sitting on the ground with all four tires neatly stacked beside the driver's door. "Really!?" the wolf yelled. Her head snapped to Rosalie.

"What?" The vampire asked in an innocent tone, though her eyes sparkled with hatred and mischief.

Leah snarled, fisting her hands at her sides as she count backwards from ten. She didn't have time for this. She needed to get home so she could rest as much as possible before patrol tonight. "You know what?" she told Rosalie. "You're not even worth my time. I've got too much on my plate today."

Of course, Leah knew how to fix a flat and several other things dealing with automobiles. She and her father used to bond by fixing this very truck when it was in its prime. She took a deep breath, gathered her tools and set about fixing her vehicle.

Unfortunately, Rosalie stood practically right over her the entire time snickering at her misfortune and making derogatory remarks. Leah just let the words fuel her determination to finish the chore.

Once she was done she placed the jack and lug wrench calmly back inside the tool box located right behind the rearview window. She turned around slowly, staring at Rosalie with derision.

"Color me impressed," Rosalie said with a smirk. "The stray can actually do something besides get beaten up and have her nose buried in my mother's panties."

Leah let her own smirk cross her face. "Do you expect me to be afraid of you or to be sorry for imprinting on Esme?" she asked in a low tone. "My apology will come the day you stop acting like you have steel wool shoved up your snatch."

Rosalie's eyebrows jumped up her forehead while she squawked in surprise.

"You're a bigger bitch than I am and that's saying something. I'm not going to cater to you but I'm also not going to be your doormat nor your punching bag so you can be here tomorrow to have your questions answered. Until then, Twinkie." Leah hopped into her truck without another word and drove away. She smirked at a fuming Rosalie becoming smaller in the rearview mirror.

**-x-**

Seth was tossing free throws at the homemade basketball goal a little ways from his home. It was a half-court sized patch of concrete that he, Leah, and their father formed one day over a barren area in their yard.

He smelled his sister even before he heard the rumble of their father's old truck coming up the road. The boy grinned, throwing the ball to the ground and running to tackle Leah to the ground just as soon as she exited the truck. "Hey, Lee!" he shouted in glee.

"Ugh!" Leah groaned at his weight. "Aren't you getting too old for this?"

"Not until it stops being fun," Seth said with a cheeky grin and stood, holding his hand out to help Leah from the ground.

"If you think you're going to be jumping on me in your thirties, you've got another thing coming." She grabbed Seth's proffered hand and let him pull her to her feet. "Thanks," She said, dusting off all her clothes.

Seth went to grab the deserted ball that rolled to a stop just beside the porch to the house. "You want to play Horse?"

Leah raised an eyebrow. "Horse? What are we seven?"

"Okay what about Extreme Horse?" Seth asked, throwing the ball at his sister.

Leah caught the ball with ease and smirked, glancing at Seth slyly. "Now we're talking. What are the rules?" she asked tossing the ball back to him.

"None," He answered.

"Where's mom?" Leah asked quietly, glancing toward the house.

"She said she wanted to take a quick nap before lunch," Seth said tossing the ball back and forth between his hands impatiently.

"In that case, should we use wolf strength?" Leah asked bending to get into position.

"Definitely," Seth said and bounced the ball hard against the ground.

It soared up over their heads and quickly fell toward them. Leah used her height to an advantage and simply smacked the ball over Seth's head and ran around him, leaving Seth looking at her in annoyance.

Leah caught up with the ball dribbling it lazily with a triumphant smirk on her face. "You playing this game or sleeping through it, little bro?" she teased.

"Oh, I'm playing it," Seth said, his hand shooting out to knock the ball from his sister's hand. As soon as he felt the rubber in his palm, he bounced the ball right through his sister's legs and ran behind her before she could react.

Seth bounced the ball stepping forward and back, goading Leah into reacting to his every move. He faked shooting the ball and dropped to the ground, snatching the ball once more when it bounced waist level. He caught it and tossed it back and forth, twisting his body to catch it all the while with his thumb and index finger holding his chin.

"What the hell are you doing?" Leah asked, confused at the little display that her brother was putting on.

"Just thinking about how I'm going to kick your ass," Seth said and struck. He tossed the ball forward, tapping his sister's forehead with it and grabbed it back before jumping as high as he could and shooting the ball. Seth barely waited for the swish of the basket before he proclaimed. "H."

"So it's that kind of game?" Leah asked, grabbing the ball from underneath the goal. She frown, a little miffed at being bested by her brother.

Seth just nodded, "Can you keep up old woman?" he taunted.

Leah's eyes narrowed playfully at the insult. "I'll show you old," She said and tossed the ball to him. "Just try and get past me."

Twenty minutes later, both siblings were still engaged in an intense game. They were both up to the letter 'S' by now and were each willing to do just about what ever it took to seal their victory. Leah held her arms out around Seth, boxing him in. Her brother wretched the ball back and forth trying to get away and Leah followed his every move closely. Suddenly, Seth faked right and lurched left accidentally elbowing his sister in the face.

The female wolf felt the blood trickle down her chin before the pain blossomed across her lip. "Shit!" she said, touching her fingers to her swelling lip. She crossed her hands in a 'T' sign. "Time out," She said, using her sweaty shirt to dab at her split lip.

"Don't do that!" Sue exclaimed emerging from the house with a bag of frozen peas in her hand. "It will get infected." She smacked Leah's hands away and pressed the peas against her face.

"Aww, Ma! It will be fine in like ten minutes," Leah whined at the attention and tried to shrug out her mother's hold but found her head held in an iron grip.

"I don't know why you riled your brother up anyway. You know how he gets," Sue reprimanded her daughter.

"Me?" Leah asked indignantly. "He was right there with me playing Extreme Horse and enjoying every minute."

"That's no excuse. You're the elder sibling," Sue started and her eyes narrowed. "Did you just say Extreme Horse?" she asked in a low tone.

"No?" Leah replied with a cringe.

"Are you asking me or telling me?" Sue lifted an unimpressed eyebrow, looking her daughter square in the eye.

"Telling you?" Leah said with the same uncertainty, looking to her brother for support. He shrugged, unwilling to come to his sister's rescue when their mother's voice took on _that_ tone. "Maybe?" she tacked on helplessly.

Sue pressed down on Leah's lip sharply.

"Ouch, Ma!" Leah yelped. "What was that for?"

"I told you no more extreme sports after you two snapped the Redstorm's maple tree in half," Sue said.

"That was an accident," Leah insisted.

"Accident or not I said no more and I meant it," Sue said, snatching the defrosted peas away and walked back into the house.

Leah licked at her now healed lip. She and Seth followed their grumbling mother into the house with forlorn expressions. "Good going, Seth." Leah nudged her brother roughly.

"You were there too!" Seth said shoving her back.

"Stop hitting each other and come clean up for lunch!" Sue called out.

They exchanged grins and chuckled, hurrying into the house.

After lunch, Seth and Leah retired to the latter's room to catch up on happenings of La Push and the pack.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been around as much as I should have." Leah said guiltily.

"It's okay, Lee. You've had a lot to deal with. You're here now aren't you?"

"Yeah I am," She said with a thoughtful grin. Leave it to her brother to give her yet another out. "Have they been treating you alright?" Leah asked at once. She still felt guilty about pulling her brother into that battle to drive her out of La Push and she wanted to make sure no one was still carrying grudges.

Seth shrugged as he answered. "Jared and Paul are a little more hostile than usual and Sam's just quiet and cold. They call me a suck up and junk but I'm not letting it get to me," He said in a reserved tone.

Leah suspected it did bother him more than he was willing to let on but she wasn't going to push him.

"I have noticed something kind of weird though," He said after a beat.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" Leah asked intrigued.

"You haven't been in the pack link… at least I haven't been able to sense you on the best of days unless I'm exerting nearly all my energy to find you."

"Yeah about that," Leah said and scratched the back of her hand. "I've kind of got a telepathic connection with Esme."

"You do?" Seth asked with wide, astonished eyes.

"I do and I don't know why," She revealed with a small shrug.

"When did it start?" Seth asked curiously.

Leah took a moment to ponder his question. "I think it's always been there. But I didn't ever hear her until I collapsed under that tree."

"Is that how you've been talking to each other?" He asked excited for his sister.

"I wish but no it would have made everything so much easier. We can't seem to master it yet. It takes a lot of energy to keep the mental connection going," Leah said, looking into space contemplating everything that's happened.

"Ma told me the Cullens found out," Seth reported with a touch of sadness in his voice. "She said it didn't really go well."

"Oh yeah," Leah said with an eye roll. "They found out alright and me and Carlisle had a fight to commemorate the event," She said bitterly.

"You're really going all out with this whole imprint thing aren't you?" Seth asked in surprise.

"To be honest, I don't remember much of the fight at all." Leah scrunched up her forehead in effort trying recall more memories of the night but none came. "I blacked out and suddenly Esme was there holding me back and the Cullen's home was trashed."

Seth nodded. "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know." Leah picked at some non-existent lint from her comforter. "There's so much going on right now. I just wish life would slow down long enough for me to catch up." She tugged at one of the stray strings, bunching up the stitching underneath her fingers.

Seth placed a comforting hand on his sister's shoulders. "Don't worry about it. It's going to be okay." He said.

"You think?"

"I really do," Seth said with confidence. "You've been happier and calmer than I've ever seen you and that's because of Esme. You two are meant to be together," He said with a smile. "So forget everything else is inconsequential," He finished with a shrug.

Leah smiled at her brother's speech. She had to admit, it did make her feel better. "You've got to stop reading the dictionary," She ribbed him lightly.

"Whatever," Seth said dismissively. "My point is if you want her then keep at it if she's worth it."

"How did everyone get so wise around here?" Leah asked in a bit of astonishment.

"When you were off being Grumpy Smurf," Seth said with a grin, pinching his sister's cheeks.

"There's the Seth that I know. Stop it," Leah said chuckling, slapping his hands away. She fell silent, letting his speech marinate for a few moments.

"It's hard, huh?" Seth asked softly, looking at his sister's face. It was obvious she was engaged in some deep thoughts.

"What's that?" Leah asked coming out of her stupor.

"Not knowing what to expect with Esme," Seth clarified his earlier statement.

"It is," Leah agreed. "Most of the time its exhilarating and joyful but at other times I'm terrified with how much I just want to be with her."

"I'm pretty sure that's what love is," Seth said deadpanned.

Leah felt her face heat up and shoved her brother slightly. "Shut up," She said, ducking her head to the hide the reddening of her cheeks.

"You haven't told her have you?" He jumped on her bed, landing on his knees. "Aww look at your impression of an apple," He cooed, teasing his heavily blushing sister.

"Shut up, Seth," Leah repeated, a small growl tinting her speech and covered her face with her hands.

"Or what you'll sic your girlfriend on me?" He asked in a sing-song voice.

"This is why I tell you things, because you handle it with such maturity," She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm as she reclined herself on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Hey," Seth flung himself backwards on the bed, lying beside his sister with his arms crossed behind his head. "I tease because I love."

"I'm sure," Leah said. "I love you too little bro."

Seth smiled then frowned as he felt himself toppling to the floor. "Lee!" he whined then mock pouted.

"Oh suck it up. I'll see you during patrol later. Right now I'm getting a well deserved nap, Muhammad Ali," Leah said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

"That was an accident," Seth said contritely.

"I know little bro. I tease because I love," She repeated his exact words from earlier before pulling him from the floor into a hug. "Thanks for listening," She whispered into his shoulder.

"Anytime, Lee Lee," He replied just as quietly and squeezed her just a little tighter. "Get some sleep. It's time for me to go on patrol," He said, looking out the window, taking note of the late afternoon sun. He paused in the doorway for just one more moment. "Lee, no matter what happens tonight. I know you'll do a good job," he said sincerely and left, closing the door behind him quietly.

Leah smiled and settled into bed, thanking the heavens for a little brother like Seth.

**-x-**

Leah ran to the treaty line, dreading meeting up with Sam. Jake had already spent a week drilling the patrol schedules into everyone's heads so she knew them backwards and forwards. She phased just before she got there got there and felt the pack link become more insistent in her mind.

"_So, the pack gossip is true. Jake named you as his Beta,"_ Sam said bitterly, his lips pulled back in a snarl showing his sharp teeth.

Leah reveled in the confidence the title gave her and didn't even think of flinching away from Sam as she once would. _"What did you expect? Were you hoping butting in at every turn would put you in his favor?" _

"_You're one to talk, always hounding him about his love for Bella."_ Sam retorted smoothly.

"_She isn't his imprint. We both know how well that works for everyone."_ Leah said flatly.

"_Yeah we do."_ Sam looked away, shame painting his features as he pawed the ground awkwardly. _"How's Esme?"_ he asked suddenly.

Leah growled fiercely, advancing on him. _"Don't speak her name!"_

Sam actually looked apprehensive as he said, _"I mean no harm. It's general curiosity." _

Leah narrowed her eyes slightly in suspicion but did not reply to his so-called 'general curiosity.'

"_And Emily wants to know,"_ Sam confessed in a low tone, embarrassed. He wished his fiancé had just taken his advice and given Leah numerous phone calls until she answered. He really didn't know how to deal with the nearly bi-polar emotions of his ex-girlfriend.

"_Tell her she's fine,"_ Leah said, turning and going deeper into the forest effectively dismissing him. _"Everyone check in."_ she called out.

"_Nothing in the northwest quadrant, Lee,"_ Seth said.

"_No sign of leeches in the south quad,"_ Paul said in a clipped tone.

"_Nothing northeast,"_ Quil reported.

"_Okay, I'm heading out for Bella duty,"_ Leah said.

"_Be careful, Lee." _

"_Always,"_ She said before darting through the trees toward Bella's house. She came to rest beneath the window of Bella's window.

"Hello, Leah." A baritone, melodic voice said above her.

"_Hey,"_ Leah replied, eyeing Edward uninterested then extended her senses slightly. She frowned when she realized she could not feel Jared anywhere close by. _"Where's Jared?" _she asked the vampire.

Edward looked down at her. "He left literally about forty-five seconds before you got here."

"_Anything could happen in forty-five seconds!"_ Leah said in outrage. _"Jared, you are in so much trouble." _

"_The nosy, brooding vampire said he had it covered until you got there," _Jared said in a defensive tone.

Leah growled at his hostility. _"I don't care what he said, you're supposed the number one defense against the leeches in Forks or have you forgotten why you're even a wolf to begin with?"_

"_Alright, I'm sorry okay? Is that what you want to hear?"_ Jared answered in irritation.

"_That's a start expect an extra bout of patrolling with Jacob when he returns."_ Leah only heard a low groan in reply and smirked internally.

Edward chuckled lightly, hearing the whole conversation. "Careful there, someone may think you care."

"_Don't mistake my anger for affection. When I send a wolf on assignment I expect it to be done to the letter,"_ The gray wolf said sternly with a roll of her eyes. _"This is a life or death fight,"_ She finished and began walking the perimeter.

**-End of Chapter Twelve-**

* * *

**Well now we're getting a bit deeper into the Eclipse side of the story. Leah is taking her leadership role to heart. What did you think of the chapter and how I handled the morning after between Lesme? Let me know in a PM or review! **

**Thank you all readers of new and old! I love seeing an alert for the reviews, follows, and faves it fuels me to crank out the chapters quicker. :) I know its been awhile since I've posted but a lot has happened in RL the biggest event is that I've gotten married! So yeah it's been hectic on my end of things. No matter how long it takes me to update just know I'm not abandoning this story. **

**Thanks for reading! Until next time! **

**~MC**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with denial, acceptance and the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about two months before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

Big thanks to ** faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 13: We Are the Lucky Ones**

Leah pulled up to the first stoplight coming into Forks, when her truck sputtered violently as she came to a stop. It shuddered when she pressed the gas to move forward and barely moved. She tapped the dashboard lovingly and muttered to the vehicle. "Come on baby, you can do this. Just a few more miles for me."

She pressed the gas once more, attempting to get out of the intersection in a timely manner and the truck let out a grumbling whine as it rolled forward. Leah cringed at the sound and promised to look over the vehicle once she stopped. The thought fled her mind as the Cullen's home came into view.

Leah stood outside staring up at the large door of oak and glass. She'd been able to make it to the vampire's house, but wasn't yet able to proceed with either knocking or leaving. She was currently leaning on her truck and by now she knew nearly all the structural details to the outside of the house. She noticed with a pang of shame that the windows had all been replaced from her ill timed 'coming out' and she mentally berated herself for her lack of control.

She sighed and crossed her arms tightly over her chest looking away from the house. She had no planned speech and no knowledge on how to even begin to smooth over the damage she'd done to the coven. Taking a deep breath, Leah finally pushed herself off her truck and shuffled up to the door like she was being summoned to the executioner. Predictably, the door swung open before she lifted her hand to knock.

"We were about to start making wagers on when you'd come to the door," Alice said playfully.

Leah glanced at her and stuck her hands in her pockets in an attempt to calm her nerves. "Who would have won?" she managed after a beat.

"Jasper," Alice said knowingly and stepped out of the way, gesturing Leah inside.

The wolf followed, making her way to the downstairs den of the house and her eyes landed on the four other Cullen 'offspring' and Bella. A frown settled on her features as she whirled around, glaring at Alice. "Why is she here?" she demanded before a minute wave of calm invaded her senses. "Stop that," she snapped at Jasper.

"Bella is as much a part of this family as any of us," Alice said, flitting around Leah to embrace Bella tightly. She kissed Bella's temple and returned Leah's gaze. Her expression was stern and resolute so Leah thought it best not to argue seeing as they were about to discuss her own place in their family. It wouldn't do to start off the talk with hypocrisy.

"Okay," Leah said and paused, gathering her thoughts.

"Where do you get off!?" Rosalie suddenly exploded. She stood, quickly stomping up to Leah furiously.

Leah looked at the vampire with an unreadable expression and decided that the response 'with your mom' would be in bad taste. She locked eyes with Edward who looked disapprovingly before nodding his head in agreement with her assessment. The female wolf rolled her eyes in annoyance and turned her attention back to the vampire in front of her.

"Do you want to just take all the potshots you want now or does someone actually want to discuss this like rational adults?" Leah asked with a challenge in her eyes. A large part of her expected resistance but she really didn't think it would happen so soon.

Rosalie took a calming breath. "I want you to answer my question. What gives you the right to destroy my family?" She swept a hand toward her siblings behind her. "Our family?"

"I didn't just wake up one morning and decide 'you know whose life I want to wreck today: the Cullens.' Imprinting is not something I can control. The connection happens based on someone best suited for you," Leah said grinding her teeth together. It was like no one was listening to her.

"Why didn't you just try and be her friend?" Edward asked her.

"You know what happened," Leah said with very little patience. "You know what I did because you've probably seen my memories already."

"They don't," Edward said simply, nodding to his brothers and sisters.

Leah inclined her head, reading his intentions but still ran a nervous hand through her hair. Telling them what she's been going through and by proxy putting Esme through could make or break any type of positive opinion, if any, they have for her. "I tried to ignore the connection completely," She admitted softly. "I knew how the pack would react to my imprinting on a 'leech' and it was all I could do to try and protect myself from becoming even more of an outcast."

"Tell them," Edward urged her gently.

"I got sick. Real sick. Everyday I just got worse and worse. I couldn't eat, couldn't sleep. On my best days all anyone would have to deal with from me was the extreme mood swings. The only solace I seemed to have was just the small whiff of Esme's scent that floated to me over the treaty line," Leah said with a small sad smile. "I felt a little better when I had an odd dream about killing and eating a live deer, but when I woke up I was in for quite a surprise because it wasn't a dream." She shuddered in disgust and continued. "Eventually even her scent brought me no relief and I became so weak all I could do was lay down and die… then Esme found me."

"Under a large oak tree," Alice whispered with recognition of her blurry vision.

"That's right," Leah said with a small nod.

"How'd you get the bite marks?" Emmett asked with a frown, his mind recalling the state Leah was in when Esme brought her home.

Leah's hand unconsciously traced the very faint sliver of scars adorning the back of her neck. "When the pack finally found out about my imprint, Sam rallied them to run me out of La Push. If it wasn't for Jacob I wouldn't even be here."

"You're the reason Esme was acting so odd and why she nearly attacked Bella," Rosalie accused.

"She almost attacked you?" Leah asked in shocked outrage. It was hard to reconcile the kind, affectionate woman with a bloodthirsty killer in her head.

"She stopped herself," Bella explained quickly, sending a half-hearted glare at Rosalie.

"It's your fault she went through that. If she'd killed Bella, the wolves would have been on us in a New York minute and no doubt would have alerted the Volturi of their existence. You would have all been pelts by the following morning," Rosalie spat with narrowed eyes.

Leah blinked slowly. "The who?" she asked.

"Vampire government," Alice answered quickly. "You don't want to ever be on their bad side and that's all you need to know for now."

"Right whatever," Leah said, "Yes, it was my fault she suffered and I accept full responsibility for that but I didn't mean for this to happen. I didn't know the connection was as intense to her."

"Don't imprints have a natural innate knowledge of how the other is feeling?" Bella asked.

"Jacob really shouldn't have been telling you all this, but that's true," Leah said avoiding everyone's eyes. "The bond has to be consummated."

"And you haven't yet?" Rosalie guessed a little surprised.

Leah leveled her with a glare. "Did you think I was religiously humping her leg the second everyone was out of the house? I was recovering from withdrawals." She nearly growled. "Besides I wouldn't hurt Esme by helping her cheat on Carlisle."

"You've kissed haven't you?" Rosalie asked knowingly.

"There's only so much self control I have," Leah answered defensively. She was quickly believing this visit was just serving to be a waste of time. She'd gotten no further at acceptance from any of the vampires and part of her hated herself for even explaining her actions. She never had before. The wolf groaned internally when she realized Esme was making her a wimp.

"You seem to be fine now that you're spending time with her," Jasper said.

"It won't last," Leah said quietly, glancing down. "The bond has to be fulfilled and it won't be denied for much longer."

"Why can't you just consummate the damn thing and go back to being friends?" Rosalie asked callously.

Leah's eyes snapped up and glared at Rosalie with such ferociousness that vampire reeled back in shock. Jasper put a hand to his chest, letting out a chocked gasp at the immense wave of absolute rage coming form the wolf.

"Because she will die," Leah's eyes seemed to glow butterscotch as she hissed. The sentence was so low it was as if air was simply exhaled from her lips. She doused the room in silence.

Alice seemed to be the only one to recover first. "What?"

"If imprints are separated after consummation without mutual feelings of settlement the both of them with die," Leah explained further.

"Why can't your mating be cut and dry?" Rosalie asked irritably. "Why doesn't consummating the bond give you longer time apart? It makes no sense."

"Before it happens anything could be keeping you from finding and accepting your other half. The bond assumes after the final bonding that you've accepted it completely and any less devotion would just be disastrous," Leah said.

"So, you're only this devoted because of a bond?" Edward asked.

"No," Leah answered without hesitation.

"Do you love Esme?" Jasper drawled from his perch on the stool.

"You tell me," Leah challenged evenly and locked eyes with him. She began to think about Esme's comfortable weight in her arms and her scent tingling her senses. The memory of all her imprint's smiles and laughter swirled through her mind and her heart drummed faster when the room became warm as her affection was telegraphed to the entire room.

Everyone looked gob smacked as they took in the love and devotion Leah felt. Jasper pulled back his gift after a few moments. "I accept you as part of our family," He said at once.

"So do I," Emmett said in a voice that was much softer than his exuberant timbre.

Rosalie whirled around in outrage. "Have none of you kept any loyalty for Carlisle!?" she demanded.

"He's our father. We still love and respect him just as we always have, Rose," Alice began.

"You have some fucked up way of showing it. It's not fair that he becomes a cuckold in this."

"It will hurt for awhile Rose but Carlisle will be fine with time," Alice said cryptically.

Rosalie studied her sister closely. "You know something," She accused.

Alice smirked mischievously. "Naturally."

"So, once again I'm the odd man out?"

"You don't have to be. It seems to me that you're just isolating yourself for the sake of something to argue over," Leah spoke firmly.

"I will never accept you as a Cullen," Rosalie spat hatefully. "You're corrupting this family and nothing good will come of it. I will not stand idly by while Carlisle suffers alone."

"You'd really leave Esme after all she's done for you, all the years that she's loved you?" Leah looked at Rosalie incredulously.

"If that what it takes to make her see reason," Rosalie hissed at Leah with narrowed black eyes. "From what I can see this is not my mother. _My_ mother doesn't go skulking around in the forest with a bitch in heat and cheating on her mate. I don't know this woman."

At a pained, choked sob everyone glanced at the vampire in question perched effortlessly on the tree limb leading out of the kitchen window.

Rosalie's eyes returned to gold once more, instantly regretting the words she'd just said. "Esme…" she tried but it was too late, Esme was already deep into the forest.

"I don't think you've ever said anything so callous Rosalie," Edward spoke from his roost on the staircase.

"Shove it up your sparkly ass, Edward Cullen!" Rosalie was nearly spitting nails. "You heard her thoughts, you knew I was too distracted to sense her there and you didn't even _try_ and stop me."

Edward tilted his head just a miniscule distance to the left with narrowed eyes. "Would it have mattered?"

The blonde vampire looked at him in outrage. "Would it have-? Yes! Of course it would have."

"You mean you just would have held back what you were really thinking," Edward clarified for her.

"Don't put words in my mouth," Rosalie growled at him.

"Enough!" Leah roared at the bickering siblings. "It doesn't matter what you would or wouldn't have done now. Esme is out there hurt beyond all comprehension because of you." The female wolf spun catching the eyes of each Cullen offspring. "Because of _all_ of you. Did you know her only fear through all this is that she would lose her children? You know what she went through before she was turned. All she ever wanted in this world was someone to love and love her in return and children." She finished and quickly made her way down the path her imprint took, phasing just a few meters away from the house.

Leah tracked the spicy lily scent of her mate to a small clearing. There she found Esme sitting on a fallen log facing the west. She trotted up to Esme with a small whine.

"Hello, Leah," Esme said, petting the wolf softly.

Nuzzling the vampire tenderly, Leah said, _"I'm sorry."_ She gave Esme's palm a small lick. _"I'm so sorry."_

"I warned you," Esme said pitifully. Her hand froze in the thick gray fur and dropped away. "I told you it was too soon!" she nearly yelled.

"_I thought it would help. I hoped it would in any case,"_ Leah replied, walking right in front of Esme and laying her head on the vampire's lap.

"You told me it would be okay. You promised me that it would all be fine and I wouldn't lose my family, my children," Esme wept, a lone tear glistening against flawless eyelashes. "I can't believe this is happening again."

"_It's not,"_ Leah said, but lifted her head with a frown as her words were echoed. She jumped over Esme and stepped toward Rosalie with a fierce growl.

"Calm down, Wolfie. I'm coming in peace." Rosalie said, holding up some clothing.

Leah shook her head in the negative, advancing on the blonde.

"Leah, I don't want anymore fighting. Let's see what Rosalie has to say."

"_I don't care what she has to say. She hurt you, Mé." _Leah glanced quickly at Esme before turning her attention back to Rosalie.

"You hurt me as well, my love," Esme said softly. "Everyone make mistakes and we should give her the same chances given to everyone else."

The wolf dropped her head in shame before moving back to Esme. _"I'll listen for __**you**__ and only you." _

"I want you to put these on, Leah." Rosalie came forward cautiously at a human's pace and held the clothes out for the wolf to take. "Since this involves both of you."

Leah disappeared behind the tree with her clothing and came back. She sat on the log next to Esme and practically pulled the vampire in her lap. She still didn't relax her hostile posture, her eyes glaring daggers at Rosalie.

"It's been a rough year." Rosalie said without preamble. "We've had so much happen and change with our family that I didn't even know if I was ever going to adjust to it. I've barely adjusted to being around Bella without wanting to shake her senseless."

"You should shake her, it's therapeutic," Leah replied with an unkind smirk at the thought. She ignored the quick pinch of reprimand Esme gave her in return.

Rosalie cracked a wry grin and continued. "As I was saying, I finally got comfortable with the human and then we left, had Edward nearly have himself killed, and return but before anything is calm, Victoria comes tearing through our life just in time for my mother to have been the soul mate of our sworn enemy." The blonde faced the slowly setting sun. "Even for a vampire it's a lot to take in," she said softly.

Leah nodded her head in understanding, her eyes softened just a bit. "I can see that."

"No one seems to be even considering how Carlisle feels about all this or even how he's been dealing with it."

"It's an adjustment, Rosalie on both of our ends. I won't pretend to even understand the pain I'm putting Carlisle through but I'm allowing him the same space he granted me when I was trying to figure out what was happening with my emotions," Esme said, standing from the log. Leah followed closely behind her.

"Don't you even love him anymore?" Rosalie asked softly in a small voice. She sounded so much younger than her years, like a little girl pleading for someone to give her the tools she needed to understand the world.

"I will always love him, Rosalie. Carlisle will always be my first love and I can't ever forget him for as long as I'm on this earth, but what I feel for Leah..." Esme paused, tangling her fingers with Leah's with a smile before continuing. "I can't even begin to describe what I feel for Leah. I didn't do this to hurt anyone and I really wish I could have found some way that didn't cause so much pain."

Rosalie nodded and came forward. In a blink of an eye, she had her arms wrapped around Esme in a tight hug. "I'm sorry for what I said," she said against, Esme's shoulder.

"You were just saying what you felt." Esme said, rubbing her daughter's back. "Never apologize for speaking your mind, Rosalie. It's who you are and I really wouldn't have you any other way."

Rosalie pulled back out of the hug with a small nod. Her eyes shot to Leah. "I meant what I said to you. I will never accept you as a Cullen."

"That's perfect because I'm not trying to be." Leah responded

"I can't really accept you as Esme's mate either." Rosalie said with a frown. "But I'm willing to give it a try."

"That's all I'm asking for." Leah said, holding out her hand. "Truce?"

"Truce." Rosalie agreed and gripped the hand in front of her with bone-crushing pressure. "You're still a bitchy mutt."

"You're still a twinkie leech," Leah said with a smirk, squeezing the hand in hers with all her strength.

"I'll leave you to your little quality time or whatever." Rosalie said releasing Leah's hand. She subtly flexed her fingers behind her back and then she was gone.

"That was an ordeal," Leah groaned out after a few moments of silence. She went to the nearest tree and slumped against it and let her head fall back with a small thump. "You okay?"

"I will be," Esme said tiredly coming to join her wolf. She turned, straddling Leah's lap and rested her head on the wolf's shoulder. "Your heat is so inviting," She said, nuzzling the soft skin there. The vampire's chest rumbled in a purr when she became surrounded by her mate's scent. "I love the way you smell." She revealed in a wistful tone.

"What do I smell like to you?" Leah asked, resting her chin on her mate's head gently.

"Like green apples and pine needles," Esme answered looking up at Leah with a smile.

Leah glanced down at the vampire. "You smell like lilies, nutmeg, and snow." She answered, figuring it was only fair to share in kind.

"Do I smell better than breakfast?" Esme asked teasingly, glancing at the quickly flushing wolf.

"I knew you weren't fooled that day in the kitchen," Leah responded with an embarrassed groan. She resisted the urge to bury her face into Esme's hair and never come out.

"Not for one moment," Esme said with a chuckle.

Leah's phone vibrated twice in her pocket before releasing a loud, obnoxious rooster crow. "Ugh, damn reminder," She grumbled lightly. "I'm at least glad Rosalie thought to grab my cell phone before bringing me a new change of clothes."

"You need to be reminded to milk the cows?" Esme asked with an amused twinkle in her eye.

"I wish but no, that's my alarm. I need to go get changed for work," Leah said regrettably.

Esme pulled back slightly. "I'll miss you," She declared leaning up.

"Me too," Leah said just before their lips met, brushing gently though it gradually became deeper. Leah pulled away first, needing to breathe. "I have to go." she sighed, resting her forehead against Esme's.

Esme pulled away slightly and dropped her head. "You're always running away from me."

Leah used two fingers to lift the vampire's head to look her in the eye. "I don't mean to." She said. "If I could I would stay here with you for the rest of the night." The female wolf vowed.

"It's just hard to be apart from you."

"I know it is. It's because of the imprint. Because we haven't, uh." Leah tried to stop the second blush from lighting up her face. "Accepted the bond fully."

"You mean we haven't consummated it." Esme clarified, amused at Leah's flushed face.

"Yes." The younger woman choked out.

"Will that cause ill effects on our health anytime soon?"

"Not for a little while," Leah said. "Acceptance on both ends has given us more time but I'm not sure how much." The female wolf snatched her cell phone from her pocket in annoyance when her alarm sounded again. "We'll have to talk more later."

"You have to get ready for work."

"Indeed I do."

"Be safe and have a good first day." Esme said.

"I will try my best." Leah stood easily, holding Esme against her. She enjoyed feeling the vampire's legs clasped behind her back and was sad when Esme extricated herself and stood in front of Leah without touching her.

"You have to get ready for work." Esme repeated her statement from earlier with more insistence.

Leah nodded in agreement and stepped away from Esme, walking backwards slowly so she could keep her eyes on her imprint for as long as she could. Suddenly, she's toppling to the ground as her leg gets caught on an exposed root. Esme's harmonious laugh flowed forth as she came to stand over the leaf covered younger woman.

"I'm going to go before I hurt myself further." Leah joked lightly.

"That would be best." Esme agreed, a fond smile still perched on her face as she hoisted Leah up back into standing position. "I'm going for a hunt." The vampire declared. "This evening has been most draining."

"Okay," Leah said and rushed back toward the Cullen's house. She returned just a moment later, happy to see the vampire still standing in place. She kissed Esme with all her might before dashing away again. Rushing through the trees, she was in great spirits. It was a second too late that she realized a smell permeating from the position of her truck Leah nearly collided with Carlisle coming home early from work. Her hackles immediately rose as she took on a hostile posture. "Carlisle," She greeted blandly.

"Leah," he replied, glaring at her with much of the same tone. His eyes were obsidian, his nostrils flaring. "Enjoying my family?" he asked bitterly.

Leah ignored his question and moved passed him to open her door. She wondered about his reaction to her presence beyond the obvious when she realized he smelled Esme's scent mingling with hers. "Not yet," She said with a smirk, unable to stop her smug satisfaction coming to the fore. She climbed in her truck and did a quick u-turn, heading for Seattle.

**-x-**

When Leah walked into Joe's, it was packed wall to wall with people. She quickly made her way to the back, throwing her things in her locker first. She came back out, ducking under the door that led behind the bar.

"What's going on?" Leah asked Jamie as soon as she finished handing a drink to one of her customers.

"It's our half priced cocktails weekend," Jamie said nastily and walked away, dismissing Leah from her presence.

"Thank you, Mary Sunshine." Leah snarled back.

"Hey newbie. I see you're already acquainted with our resident bitch over there." A girl with mocha colored skin and a massive mane of curls said form Leah's left.

"Bite me." Jamie shot back from her end of the bar.

"Oh honey I can't afford the rabies shot." She countered cheekily then turned back to Leah. "I'm Dani," She said with a casual nod in greeting.

Leah nodded back. "My names Leah, not newbie."

"Hey newbie!" A guy all but yelled, reminded her almost of Emmett's inability to speak at a normal decibel. He had blue eyes a lean muscular stature and very short bleach blond hair.

Leah narrowed her eyes at him briefly at the use of 'newbie' yet again.

"That's Ken." Dani supplied and Leah just hummed noncommittally.

"So whose got the floor tonight?" Ken asked, leaning across the bar.

"That would be me, you and Reginald."

Leah's eyebrows rose at the final name. "Seriously, Reginald? The suffix to his name wouldn't happen to be the third now would it?"

"It probably is but Reginald's private and very particular, especially about his name but very much a people person so he's one of our best waiters," Dani said and shrugged.

"He's just a big ole sensitive queen," Jamie tossed in, filling up a mug of beer.

"Don't let him hear you say that," Dani said, wagging a mock chastising finger at Jamie.

"Whatever," Jamie said and waved her hand dismissively. "Reginald loves me."

"He's the only one." Ken stage whispered to Leah with a smirk.

"What are you guys standing around for? I don't pay you to socialize." Joe appeared from nowhere.

"Yeah, you kind of do." Dani pointed out deadpanned.

"Anyway happy hour is about to start so let's get these drinks flowing," He said, clapping his hands together. Dani and Ken grabbed their trays and wandered off to their respective table areas. "Leah, Jamie I want your best moves today I'm trying to attract some more customers and word of mouth is the best free advertisement you can have." He finished before walking up to a large cowbell hanging at the corner of the bar. He picked up the drumstick and struck it five times. All heads turned to him as he shouted. "Happy hour!"

Jamie grabbed a small remote from under the bar and pointed it at the jukebox and it started to blast "Piña Coladas."

Leah picked up a clean bar rag and tossed it over her should. She leaned over the bar toward a guy with a backwards cap on his head. "What can I get you?"

"Budweiser," He answered shortly and she internally rolled her eyes. Typical frat boy. She grabbed one of the chilled bottles from the ice tub below and popped off the top with practiced ease and handed it to him with an easy smile.

"Thanks sweetheart." He said. "I'm going to be starting a tab for the night." He pulled out his wallet, depositing a credit card into her hand.

"Okay," Leah she paused and glanced down at the card, "Tyler. I'll make sure you don't go home without this, and the names Leah."

"Thanks," Tyler replied amused as he tossed a twenty on the bar casually.

"How the hell did you do that?" Jamie demanded, shaking up the mixer.

"Do what?"

"Get Tyler Masters to tip you? That prick barely gives me the time of day." Jamie said, pouring the finished drink into a glass and garnishing with a cherry. "The rumor around here is that he's loaded and heir to some kind of fortune but he only tips me the minimum."

"Maybe he tips me because I don't give a shit who he is or what he has," Leah said with a shrug. She turned her attention toward a couple of giggly young women, overhearing a bit of their conversation.

"Okay, a bets a bet, Katy." A short, lean girl with too much make up on said to the girl standing next to her.

"Don't make me do this, Becca," 'Katy' said with a whine, her soft blonde curls bouncing about her head.

The girl now known as 'Becca' shook her head with a smirk. "You lost. Now go ahead and say it with a straight face or it doesn't count."

They each turned and not so discreetly glanced at Leah, quickly averting their eyes when they saw Leah was indeed staring right at them. "I can't do it now, she's looking right at us."

At that, Leah raised an intrigued eyebrow at the pair before her attention was called away again.

"I hear you're a Jaëgermeister type of girl," A raucous voice slurred at her.

"Not really at all actually," Leah replied blandly but was ignored.

"Let me buy you a shot." He insisted before his flushed face lit up. "Or better yet let's do two Jaëger bombs.

"Alright," Leah said and prepared two of the drinks requested. She watched as he downed his in a matter of seconds and proceeded to do the same. As soon as the liquor washed over her tongue she struggled to keep her disgust from her face as she mimed a swallow. Jaëgermeister tasted like thick, sludgy black licorice flavored cough syrup with a strong burn. The taste was only made marginally better by the slight citrus tang of red bull. She desperately grabbed her 'beer chaser' and promptly spit all the liquid into it. Unfortunately, It still lingered heavily on her palate.

"What do you think of Jaëger?" The guy asked excitedly.

"It's certainly nothing I've ever tasted before." Leah said truthfully.

"Alright!" He screamed with a fist pump, startling Jamie, making her nearly drop the bottle she was tossing in the air and Leah had to smirk. "Another girl for Captain Jaëger! I'd like seven shots for my table." He said.

"No problem." Leah quickly poured the shots and popped them on a tray for the inebriated guy. "Have fun." She tossed out.

"Leah, let me get a couple of piña coladas and a strawberry daiquiri." A cultured and slightly cool voice calmly said. He was of average height for a man with stark blue eyes and slicked back midnight black hair.

Leah raised an eyebrow and took a wild guess that this was probably Reginald. "Coming right up," Leah said and set about getting the drinks. All the people at the bar seemed to turn and stare at her as she tossed the bottle of ingredients in the air and spun them in an impressive display. Of course her supernatural reflexes and speed didn't hurt to lend the extra edge. She placed the drinks on the Reginald's tray. He had a small impressed smile on his face before gathering his tray and walking away.

"What can I get you?" Leah asked automatically when she felt someone staring at her with interest. She turned her eyes and saw that it was Katy, the girl from before.

Katy worried her lip nervously before speaking with false confidence, "I'd love it if you got me a screaming orgasm."

"Able to tell that about me from first glance?" Leah's eyes gleamed as a predatory smirk slid across her face.

True to her bet, Katy kept a straight face but heavy blush now crept up her neck settling onto her ears and cheeks. "Mm hm." Was the only reply she could manage to squeak out.

Leah finally took pity on the poor girl and quickly made her drink but made sure to brush their fingers together lightly. "Enjoy," She said with a wink.

Katy stumbled out a thank you and threw too many bills on the counter before fleeing to her table where Becca was laughing uproariously.

"Too easy," Leah muttered to herself as she placed the money in the cash register and tended to the other customers now clamoring for her attention. Before she knew it, happy hour was over and people were drunkenly pairing up for their one night stands.

"Leah, I need a few more cases of liquor brought up from the basement when you get done." Joe said, coming out of his office.

"I'm on it," Leah said as she finished mixing a margarita. She gave it to a guy with a sexy smile and wink. She couldn't help but smirked inwardly as the guy predictably handed over a ten dollar tip. "Thank you," the wolf said with a flirty smile. "This is definitely too easy," she muttered to herself as she hurried down the stairs to the basement. She loaded a couple of boxes with various bottles of liquor and proceeded to bound upstairs when she smelled a vampire. She paused and concentrated on listening past the thundering songs still pouring from the jukebox upstairs.

"No, please...don't."

Leah growled, taking the service stairs out into the back alley. She narrowed her eyes at the flaming red mane of curls on the vampire holding a young girl up by her throat. The girl's face was flushed, her oxygen obviously being cut off. "Now, what's a leech like you doing in a place like this?" she said, letting a deep growl permeate her speech.

"Stay out of this mutt," The vampire said, barely spared her a glanced as she squeezed just once more on the girl's neck, dragging her down the brick wall slowly.

"No, I don't think I will," Leah said calmly, placing the boxes down on top step. She walked confidently to the middle of the alley, effectively blocking the exit. "You see that's a friend of mine and I have to make sure she gets home safely."

Out here in the open she could smell blood but no venom which meant the girl was only hurt not yet bitten. But it didn't look like that would be the case for long, Leah thought as she watched as Victoria bared her teeth in the moonlight. Leah was off like a shot running up the alley to tackle Victoria.

At the last possible second, the vampire moved out of the way and Leah nearly found herself sprawled across the concrete. She righted herself. "Run!" she shouted to the girl, pushing her toward the entrance of the alley. The girl stumbled in her haste and hurried away. Victoria blurred after her and was tackled to the ground by a large grey wolf. Leah dug her claws into the vampires back and bit into her shoulder savagely.

Victoria hissed in pain and anger. She clawed at the ground for leverage and head butted the wolf sharply. Leah head snapped back with a whimper of pain escaping her throat. She shook off her daze and stood her ground, growling at the vampire in warning. Victoria eyed the wolf closely.

"You scared away my dinner," She said with a scowl. "Well, wolves aren't exactly good eating, but I can always use a new wrap," she finished, an unkind smile spread across her face.

"_You won't be eating anything once I'm through with you."_ Leah promised in her head though Victoria couldn't hear her. She charged the vampire and was surprised when the redhead vaulted over her huge form with ease. Leah tossed her head up nipping at Victoria's clothes, ripping them easily.

"You filthy mutt!" the vampire hissed. "These are worth more than you'll ever hope to make in a

century." She blurred forward, too fast for Leah to react when icy arms clamped around her neck with the intent to snap it. Victoria chuckled darkly at her struggling. She inhaled deeply. "You know you smell like a human I killed a year ago. He was traipsing through the woods with a pitiful hunting rifle, like that would do something to me."

Victoria began to squeeze. "I watched his eyes go dead and now I get to watch yours," she said as a final barb. Leah felt rage fill her entire being, giving her renewed strength. She tossed her large form to the side, pinning Victoria under her body once more. The vampire clawed at the wolf's face viciously leaving deep scratches upon it. Leah opened her mouth wide, her teeth finding purchase right wrist of Victoria. She bit down.

Hard.

She sound of crumbling concrete was almost as deafening as the high pitched, inhuman screech coming from the vampire. Victoria was on her feet in a second. "You bitch!" she all but roared, punching Leah face. Leah let loose a pained howl as her jaw broke. She couldn't hold onto the injured hand but held onto consciousness as she watched as the vampire disappeared around the corner as a flash of red hair.

"_Good riddance,"_ Leah grumbled and phased back. She fought through the dark spots swimming in her vision as she dragged her body across the concrete and gathered the scraps that were now her clothes, pulling her cell phone from her pocket. There was no way she would be able to complete her shift in this state. She looked at her phone's display in disbelief. It had only been about five minutes since she'd left for the basement. The fight was so draining it seemed like a hell of a lot longer. She was just thankful that there were speakers located on outside of the bar currently blasting music because she wasn't sure how she was going to explain being nearly naked in the alley or the supernatural fight that happened prior to now. She snorted and shook her head at the thought of someone coming to investigate as humans tended to ignore the things that can't be explained away. How else could the Cullens come back every generation?

Glancing at one of the bottles of vodka, Leah shrugged her shoulders. She may as well have a drink. She felt like she deserved one after all. She took a long pull from the bottle and texted Joe a quick excuse about getting a girl home safe. It was half true she reasoned with herself and set the phone down on the steps while she figured out what to do now.

"You!" an enraged voice shouted from Leah's.

"_Oh, fuck,"_ Leah thought to herself.

* * *

**-End of Chapter Thirteen-**

**Well there you have it chapter thirteen is finished! What did you think of the talk with the Cullens? Did Leah handle it well? How about the appearance of Victoria? What were the odds that she was hanging around Seattle? ;P Tell me your opinions in a review or PM!**

**I'm so overwhelmed with the wonderful well wishes I got from my recent nuptials! Thank you all!**

**Big, big, BIG thanks to the new readers, lurkers, anons, faves and follows. Those emails and the review PMs always give me the biggest smiles. I'd love it if you keep it up. **

**As always, until next time!**

**~MC**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Legendary Travesty

**Fandom:** Twilight

**Pairing:** Leah/Esme, established Bella/Alice (Bellice)

**Author:** Mirandyscrow

**Rating:** R

**Summary:** AU Leah imprints in Eclipse. We follow her as she deals with denial, acceptance and the consequences that this extraordinary event causes. This story take place about two months before the beginning of Eclipse and will be a **femslash** pairing. If you don't like it then don't read it. Thanks!

**Spoilers:** Let's say everything up until Eclipse is fair game, but I'm twisting a lot of facts and timelines to suit my story.

**Archive:** Sure if you really want it. Lol, it would be a surprise to me, just ask my permission first. (It's nice when people ask)

**Disclaimer:** Did Bella and Alice hook up in New Moon? No? Well I guess that means Twilight isn't mine. Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. Any and all other brand names belong to their respective owners. I do not make any money on this story. Please don't sue; I only have a box of Easy Mac as collateral. BTW Easy Mac is the property of Kraft. :P

**Author's Note:** I don't have a clue where this idea came from. I was actually focusing on going to sleep and this plus five other prompts popped into my head and played around in my skull until I wrote them down and attempted to give them a fair shot at being written. Now here we are.

****Author's Note Numero Dos******: **This will _**NOT**_ be a Grey's Anatomy/Twilight crossover. I like a few of characters in the show and they happened to be doctors working in Seattle so it was an easy fix. **Also,** I am not a doctor nor have I ever taken any medical-like classes besides Anatomy and Physiology in college. If any of the jargon/medicine is not quite right just keep that in mind when reading.

Big thanks to **faithlessfate** for being an awesome beta and making this story worth reading! All careless mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Monkey Wrench**

Leah turned slowly, dreading meeting the vampire behind her. She'd never win against this leech especially when she'd barely caught her breath from fighting Victoria. He blurred forward, knocking the bottle out of her hand and back handed her violently to the ground. She cringed as she felt the broken shards pierce her skin. The vampire began pummeling her ribs with his feet, and Leah winced as she felt two of them break under his assault. When they didn't poke out of her skin, she realized he wasn't using all his strength.

Esme told her that a newborn's strength and anger was nearly uncontrollable for the first few months. "You hurt her," he said, pulling her to her feet by her throat and lifting her high above his head. "Now I'll hurt you," he declared, slowly choking the life out of her. Leah spat at him. He flinched, dropping her harshly in disgust. "What's this? Your final toast? He asked mockingly as he smelled the vodka saturating his face and clothes. Marching forward, he stomped on Leah's hand as she tried to crawl away. "I was going to give you a quick death but now you've gone and shown what a dirty beast you are." He taunted, grinding his shoe on her hand.

Leah grunted in pain and thrust her hand under his foot up with all her might, knocking him off-balance for just a split second but that's all she needed. She scrambled onto her feet and gave him an upper cut that would have put any normal man out cold.

The vampire barely reacted as his head snapped back from the blow. "Bad girl," the leech growled at her condescendingly and reached forward in a blur to pick her up once more.

**-x-**

Bree flipped the silver Zippo over in her hands. It was one of the first editions. Her grandfather was issued it when he fought in World War II and passed it down to his son who then passed it down to Bree. It was the only thing she wanted from her old home. The years after her father's death were spent in anguish and tears. It was the fight with her mother over selling the lighter for a little extra money that sent her running away into the night with the lighter in tow that fateful day she was turned.

She remembered running all the way to the neighborhood park, stashing it under an old stump next to the see-saws. She had sat there crying until a searing pain shot up her arm, then her neck and finally her chest. There was so much pain…She paused suddenly in her reverie, catching Riley's eucalyptus and honey scent on the wind. She then smelled fresh blood, garbage, wet dog, and top soil. "Wolf," she whispered in recognition and followed the scent.

The trail brought her to an alley behind the bar where her life changed for the second time, just in time to see Leah soar through the air and land hard next to the gate near the end of the alley. Bree moved quickly, thankful that Riley hadn't noticed her in his rage.

**-x-**

Leah glanced behind Riley and saw Bree flashing forward with the one eye that wasn't swollen shut. She sent thanks up to any deity that was listening as her pained groans morphed into a wheezing laugh with relief. She continued to laugh even as Riley came forward with murder in his eyes.

"What's so funny you filthy dog?" he demanded, bending to snarl in her face.

"Your screams," Bree answered, tossing the lighter at him and watching he went up in flames. Riley flailed with pained screams but all too soon he was nothing but a smoldering pile of ash.

Bree knelt down to cradle Leah's head in her lap.

"You shouldn't be here," Leah rasped out at once before a series of coughs wracked her body.

"Is that how you talk to everyone that saves your life?" Bree teased to lighten the situation.

"You want to have etiquette classes now?" Leah asked with a roll of her eyes. "Thanks Baby Fangs," she said a beat later.

"You're welcome," Bree said with deadly sincerity. She frowned as she smelled the amount of blood wafting off Leah at the moment. "You need a hospital."

"And a shit load of morphine," Leah agreed with another cough. "I feel like I've been run over by a three dozen army tanks." She shut her eyes and tried to contact Esme through her bond but felt herself begin to lose consciousness. "Esme is going to kill me," she muttered.

"You're probably right about that. Where's your phone?" Bree asked, gently laying Leah's head on the blue jean jacket she shed.

"Check near the dumpster. I think it flew over there after I went airborne." Leah waved her bloodstained hand in the general area.

Bree blurred over to the cell phone's location and back. She pressed 911 and proceeded to hit the send button, when Leah stopped her.

"No ambulances. That's just going to cause a whole bunch of attention we don't need. Call Esme," Leah groaned pathetically and passed out.

**-x-**

Two paramedics burst through the doors pulling the gurney with urgency. Two doctors and several nurses descended on them almost immediately.

"Okay, what have we got?" Dr. Callie Torres asked just as she finished tying her hair back in a messy ponytail. She jogged alongside the gurney.

"Young female approximately twenty years old. Multiple fractures and possible concussion." the first paramedic reported automatically. "Her pupils were responsive at the scene and she's been drifting in and out of consciousness."

On cue, Leah moaned pitifully on the gurney. Her head lolled to the side as she promptly vomited over the edge.

Dr. Miranda Bailey hastily grabbed a bed pan, hoping to catch most of the sick. Once it seemed as though the flow had stopped she threw the bed pan away. "Okay, she's lost a lot of blood… get me two pints of O-neg and get an IV started to replace her fluids!" she yelled to one of the nurses who scurried off to complete the requested task.

Once Leah had been deposited on a bed from the gurney, Callie began assessing the extent of her injuries. "Her ribs are nearly shattered on her right side we're going to have to wrap them. Someone call Dr. Hahn for a consult. We need to make sure none of them are in danger of piercing her heart."

"Her BP's spiking," one of the nurses announced. The rapid beeping of the machine beside her, confirmed her report as the numbers began to climb on the screen.

"Esme," Leah moaned pitifully, seizing up against the restraining hands of the doctors.

"We have to stabilize her before we do anything," Dr. Bailey said. "My God, it looks like she's been hit by five Mack trucks. How is she still conscious?"

"Especially when she reeks of vodka," The first paramedic reported, not without a little judgment staining his voice.

A nurse used teasers to pull a shard free of Leah's skin with a wince. "She does have a lot of glass embedded in her back that could be why."

"Mugging gone wrong?" Another nurse tossed out the question as a suggestion.

"We're not the police. We don't get paid to make guesses about how she got like this," Callie said sternly glaring up at the paramedic and nurse respectively, over Leah's form. "We get paid to make sure she gets well."

"Ah!" Leah screamed as he felt her ribs knit back together. Her arm surged up, fighting through the restraining hands, catching Dr. Torres in the nose.

"Aw, fuck!" Callie groaned as pain blossomed across the middle of her face.

"Torres, you alright?" Dr. Bailey asked while she struggled to restrain Leah. She quickly fastened the leather restrains to the younger woman's arms with the help of three nurses and the two paramedics. It was unbelievable the strength this young woman had.

"Yeah, I am," Callie replied nasally as she held her nose tightly to stem off the bleeding. "That girl's got a mean right hook on her."

A nurse came forward, plucking a syringe lightly with the nail of her finger. "I'm pushing some Ativan and Valium to calm her down."

Leah's screams tapered off as the sedatives entered her system.

"Alright, let's get her cleaned up so I can set her bones." Callie looked down at the girl quietly whimpering in her sleep. "What happened to you?" she asked the unconscious Leah before she said to the room. "Someone, get me some information on this girl."

"She has a friend that brought her in but the she hasn't said boo to anyone since she entered the ambulance bay and ordered us to save Jane Doe," The first paramedic said before his beeper went off.

"I'll see if she knows anything about her medical history," Dr. Torres ripped off her bloodied gloves and made her way back into the waiting room.

Bree looked up as Callie walked in, her expression one of pain, fear and… hunger? Callie shook her head and blamed the long hours she worked for the odd thought. She stepped forward only to be blocked by Mark Sloan.

"Heard you got your ass handed to you, Torres." He made a show of staring at her face from every angle. "Seeing your nose swollen and bruised, I'm inclined to believe it."

"Mark, move. I've got find out some history on my patient. She moved toward Bree once more and Mark grabbed her arm, tugging her back to a stop. "It can wait," She insisted.

"I'd hate to see your stunning beauty marred by a crooked nose." He pressed.

"No I've got to find out-" Dr. Torres started but stopped when she noticed Bree was no longer sitting in the waiting room chairs. "Where the hell did she go?"

Mark looked in the same direction and saw an empty chair. "Who?" he asked, confused.

"She's the supposed best friend of my Jane Doe patient." Callie yanked a frustrated hand through her hair.

"I guess this means you have time now?" Mark asked pointedly.

"Yeah come patch me up, ass," She said, walking towards his office.

**-x-**

Bree made it outside and nearly collapsed with relief. Being around human blood even the diseased and tainted kind set her throat ablaze with hunger. That doctor that took care of Leah smelled so incredible it was all she could do to get away before she committed mass homicide. Bree sighed and thumbed the Zippo in her pocket, waiting for the inevitable arrival of the Cullen's. She didn't have to wait long before a Volvo came to a dead stop inches from her body in the ambulance bay.

Emmett and Esme hopped out of the car first while Edward came forward staring at her intently. "This wasn't a trick."

"You could have just asked me." Bree asked annoyed at Edward's blatant probing of her thoughts.

"Where's the fun in that." Edward said with a smirk.

"That was so incredibly foolish of you, Bree. You had the Denalis worried sick about you." Esme said.

"I needed to get my Zippo back. It's the only thing I have left from my family." Bree looked down sadly.

"We'll discuss this later." Esme said firmly. "You'll go home with Edward while we work on getting Leah transferred out of here." She suddenly flashed forward, grabbing Bree in a tight embrace. "Thank you," she whispered. "Thank you."

"It was no problem." Bree said, hugging back just as tightly. "Tell Leah when she wakes up that we've got to work on her fighting skills. She was getting her ass handed to her."

Emmett looked at his mother expectantly, annoyed when her chastisement didn't come forth. "Hey! How come she gets to swear?" he asked in a whine.

"She gets one free pass for acts of bravery." Esme quipped lightly and released Bree.

"Emmett, stick close to Esme and call immediately if anything happens." Edward said, climbing back into his Volvo.

"Bro, I can-"

"I mean it Emmett, you know how well Victoria can capitalize any situation. If she comes looking for Riley she may track Leah's scent here for revenge."

Emmett ground his teeth together in annoyance but nodded.

"We'll call," Esme confirmed, ushering Emmett toward the hospital.

"Wait!" Bree said, digging into the pockets of her jacket. "I took Leah's wallet and cellphone. They know her as patient Jane Doe. I didn't know if you wanted them to dig into her whereabouts too much."

"That was very smart thinking, Bree. Thank you," Esme said, accepting the items and continuing through the emergency room doors. She and Emmett passed the waiting room of disgruntled patients and families who fell silent at their appearance. Everyone stared unabashed at their beauty, allowing the two vampires to just waltz right up to the receptionist desk.

The woman behind the desk was busy typing rapidly on her computer and didn't give Esme so much as a courtesy glance. Her name tag read: Betty.

"Excuse me, Betty," Esme said after a few more moments of silence.

"Fill out these forms and someone will be right out to see about your condition shortly." She stated with a bored tone, handing Esme a clipboard and pen without looking up once.

"I'm looking for someone actually." Esme said, pushing the clipboard and pen back across the small desk firmly.

"Visiting hours are over." The woman stated with a sigh.

"I'm not here for a visit, I'm here to-"

"It doesn't matter what you're here for, you cannot go upstairs tonight." The woman stated, picking up the phone in an attempt at ignoring them.

Emmett clenched his jaw and reached across the counter, hanging up the phone. "I think you can make an exception just this once." He said, pointing to his mother. "She's Esme Cullen. Chief Webber has already been contacted about this and we need a patient moved immediately."

Betty let out a very annoyed sigh and returned her attention back to the computer. "What's the name?"

"Jane Doe." Esme answered at once.

Betty typed a few keys and scrutinized the screen. "There are seven Jane Does in tonight."

"She would be the most recent one. A young girl about twenty years old," Esme clarified for Betty.

"Alright," Betty pressed a few more keys. "Jane Doe number seven is in room 543."

"Thank you." Esme said graciously and walked to the elevators. The door opened just as they made their way to the elevator and walked into the car just as a group of people exited.

Esme pressed the correct button as Emmett settled in the car next to her. When they reached the third floor, the door opened and a male doctor with sandy brown hair and ice blue eyes was standing on the other side.

He stepped forward and paused, his eyes landing on Esme. He smiled his most charming smile and began to sidle up to her but was stopped by Emmett's large hand in his chest.

"Whatever you're about to say, save it. My mother is visiting her friend in the hospital and she doesn't have time for your cheesy pick up lines." Emmett said sternly and lowered his hand, crossing his arms over his chest. He flexed his muscles for good measure.

"My lines aren't cheesy." The male doctor said, but eyed the large teenager in front of him with apprehension.

"Move it, Sloane! Don't you have some bubble headed patient to feel up today?" A tall blonde with a whisky rough voice shoved past the plastic surgeon and onto the elevator. The door finally closed and both vampires became aware of the delicious scent clinging to the blonde.

They stopped breathing, thankful that the two doctors were now more interested in their argument than the other passengers of the elevator.

"Hey, Hahn, I'm nothing if not ethical with all my patients," Sloan said, in a mock hurt tone.

"The nurses went on strike last week because you hit on all of them and broke three of their hearts." Dr. Hahn tossed out her parting shot before stepping out onto her floor.

"I said patients." Dr. Sloan protested when the doors closed. He jabbed the button to open them and jogged after her to settle their argument.

The doors closed once more, leaving the two vampires alone. Emmett and Esme shared a look.

"This is an odd hospital," Esme said with a small frown.

"Definitely." Emmett agreed, looking at the lighted numbers above their heads.

They shared another look before chuckling lightly. The elevator ringed, signaling that they'd finally made to the fifth floor of the building. They stepped out of the elevator and all eyes were on them.

Emmett held their gazes with an unblinking one of his own before turning to his mother. "Well, so much for a covert mission." He commented lowly out the side of his mouth.

"We don't have time for this," Esme muttered too low for human ears. "Let's just walk fast and ignore them."

"The numbers descend to the left," Emmett said and walked purposely down the hall. Esme followed and soon they were at Leah's room.

Esme tore open the door and swallowed a sob at the sight of her mate lying in the hospital bed with IVs seemingly coming from everywhere. The steady beep of the heart monitor was the only thing barely keeping Esme from breaking down. If Leah had been kil-She couldn't even bear to finish the thought.

"What happened to you?" Esme demanded to the unconscious girl lying on the bed. "What did you do to yourself?" she begged helplessly as her eyes tracked the extent of Leah's injuries.

There were cuts and lacerations across her face and gleaming metal holding her shattered jaw together. There was a dark purple and yellow bruise hand shaped bruise on Leah's throat and Esme wished Riley was alive so she could kill him again. The vampire peeled back the covers slowly, dreading what she'd see. Leah's hospital gown had ridden up to show her ribs which were wrapped tightly, the area surrounding it looked terribly battered and sore. She looked over Leah once more and brushed her finger gently across an unmarred patch of skin.

Emmett stepped behind his mother, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. "She's going to be okay, Esme. I mean just look at how the other guy ended up."

"Yes," Esme said and nodded, sniffling. She couldn't hold back her sobs anymore and turned, burying her face into Emmett's chest. He held her tightly, rubbing her back in firm, soothing circles until her cries tapered off.

Esme lifted her head and turned to face Leah once more. "She's one of the most obstinate young women I've ever met." She began but let the sentence hang in the silent room.

"And you love her." Emmett finished for her.

"With all that I am." Esme admitted.

"This is just more incentive for us to take Victoria out," Emmet said with determination and smacked his palm with his fist.

They heard people outside jump at the sudden loud bang.

"Emmett!" Esme said quickly.

"Sorry," He whispered contritely.

"It's fine." Esme said and continued to watch over Leah. All of a sudden, she smelled a tantalizing aroma of toasted sugar and apricots. A hungry purr bubbled up Esme's throat before the door opened to reveal a tall, curvy Latina with silky black hair.

The doctor had an easy going smile as she spoke. "Ah, so you're the two people that have the whole hospital buzzing." She began flipping through her chart, completely unaware of the danger she'd just placed herself in.

Emmett saw his mother's bloodlust and subtly shifted closer to her. "Stop breathing." He hissed lowly and was relieved when Esme complied.

Esme took a few moments to compose herself before speaking. "Yes, my name is Esme Cullen and this is my son Emmett. We've come to see about transferring Leah to Forks Community Hospital," She said in a businesslike tone.

"Leah? Is that her name?" Dr. Torres asked, making a note on the chart. At Esme's nod, she continued, "Leah was just admitted not even three hours ago, as her primary physician on her case I advise against you moving her."

Esme tried to concentrate on what Dr. Torres was saying and not on how much she longed to sink her teeth into the woman's jugular. It was difficult with the cloying scent weaving a spell around her. While talking it felt as though she could taste the woman's essence on her tongue and she wanted more. She cleared her throat. "I appreciate your concern but she needs to be cared for by a doctor that's familiar with her family history and allergies."

"I can promise you," Dr. Torres trailed off and studied the two vampire's closely. "Are you even family?"

"Yeah, we are," Emmett said at once and Esme couldn't help cracking a proud smile.

"These are the papers that have been prepared for her release and transfer." Esme said, reaching into her purse, for the paperwork.

Emmett gently laid his hand on Esme's wrist and grabbed the papers, holding them out to Dr. Torres so his mother wouldn't have to get any closer to the other woman.

Callie looked at the papers with a scowl. There were already signed by the Chief. "So all this was really just a formality?" She asked tightly upset at having such and interesting patient stolen from her.

"We're sorry, Doc," Emmett said sincerely. "I'm sure you're great at what you do, but her mother wants the switch."

"Wait," Callie said, looking at the papers again. "Cullen? Your husband is Dr. Carlisle Cullen?"

"Yes," Esme said with a tight smile. She needed to get out of this room for a few minutes and into the wide open air. She was formulating an excuse in her head and almost missed Dr. Torres' next words.

"Wow. He came to speak at my graduation." Callie gushed. "I'd love to meet him."

"I'm sure he'd be flattered. We'll exchange numbers." Esme said.

Callie smiled widely and a drop of blood descended from her nose. Then another. "Oh, damn it!" she said, clutching her nose to stem the bleeding.

A low, nearly inaudible sound rumbled in Esme's chest as she took a menancing step forward, her teeth bared.

Emmett glanced at his mother in shock. Her eyes were coal black. He was certain his were as well but he tamped down his own bloodlust and decided to help his mother. Quick as lightning, his arm shot out and he pulled her close to him, holding her tight against his chest. She struggled in his arms as the doctor turned around eying the scene curiously.

"She's more than a little upset about what happened to Leah," He said by way of explanation. "Esme." he whispered too low for the doctor to hear. "You have to stop breathing."

"It didn't help. I want her blood, Emmett." Esme all but growled to him in the same low register. "Let me go. I _want_ her blood."

"No, you don't," he shushed her gently. "You don't want to hurt her. You're better than that," he said.

"I never understood how difficult it was for Edward to be around Bella. Even after her birthday party I never knew," she sobbed quietly into his chest. The burning in her throat was so painful she could hardly stand it anymore. It was like she was newborn all over again. All she wanted to do was tear open Dr. Torres' carotid artery.

"Mé?" Leah groaned from the bed and just like that, Esme's cloud of bloodlust dissipated.

Esme was by Leah's bedside in an instant. "You know one day we've got to stop meeting like this.

Leah smiled widely, showing the metal wiring in her mouth and winced. She shook in silent laughter and groaned. "Can't. Laugh." She wheezed through gritted teeth.

"_I'm so sorry sweetheart."_ Esme sent at once.

"_It's okay."_ Leah looked up at her with adoring eyes.

"With as much sedative they pumped into her system she really shouldn't be awake so soon," Dr. Torres mumbled to herself before speaking at a normal tone. "Hello, Leah. My name is Callie Torres and I'm the primary physician on your case."

"_How long until I can leave?"_ Leah thought until she realized no one would be able to hear except Esme. She took a deep breath and tried again. "How…long…until…I…leave?" she forced out slowly.

"You really shouldn't try and talk with your jaw wired shut. Somehow I knew you would be a difficult patient," Callie said with a chuckle, touching her newly bandaged nose lightly.

"Oh, shit!" Leah slurred quickly, spittle dribbled through the wires. "I did that?"

"It's nothing." Dr. Torres waved her hand dismissively to ease Leah's worries. "It's just a hazard of the job I'm afraid." She gave a small smile. "Well, I'm off to gather your release papers and double check that you don't have to talk with the cops before being transferred to Forks." The doctor, placed the forms inside Leah's chart and walked out of the room.

Leah looked a little confused at the word 'transfer.' She turned her attention to Esme and opened her mouth but the metal holding her jaw together was still tight and uncomfortable. _"I suppose you have something to do with this?"_

Esme nodded with a grin._ "Your mother insisted." _

"_I'm so dead aren't I?" _Leah groaned out in her head.

Esme's mouth quirked up in a smile. _"I'll protect you." _She replied and frowned. _"Don't use all your energy to talk to me. You really should rest."_

Emmett smiled softly at the loving looks passing between Esme and Leah. He knew he was missing out on some sort of silent communication but the looks they were giving each other spoke volumes.

Dr. Torres came back into the room with a nurse and the tall blond doctor from the elevator earlier. The nurse came forward and filled a syringe from two different bottles. He noted that it was a high dosage as the nurse then turned to inject the liquid into Leah's IV.

"What's that?" The female wolf asked at once.

"It's a cocktail of heavy sedatives to ease your transport from here to Forks."

"Right," Leah said, her speech beginning to become a slow drawl.

"You're going to feel a fuzzy sensation in your head before you get drowsy."

Leah moaned out in protest as she reached out to stop the medicine slowly creeping into her system. Her hands felt heavy and disconnected from her body. She felt guilty when she caught sight of a barely there wince from Dr. Torres. "Sor…Doc." She slurred out before darkness claimed her.

**-x-**

A cold, clammy hand held tight to Leah's eyelid and pried it open, allowing a bright light to assault her pupils. "Shut off the sun," Leah garbled through her wired teeth. Her voice thick with medicated sleep.

"Welcome back." Carlisle appeared over her with a bright but Leah perceived could have been a somewhat evil smile.

"Oh no. Not you," Leah moaned.

"Not me? I'd like to know what other doctor would be taking over your care with better credentials." Carlisle asked, looking at her with a raised eyebrow as he pocketed his penlight.

Leah rolled her eyes. "How'd they even convince you to take me back in after all this?"

"Your mother appealed to my better nature," Carlisle said calmly with a shrug as if it was just as easy as that.

Leah groaned in pain as she got up from the bed, her ribs protesting. "Hey, don't let me inconvenience you. I'm leaving." She began to limp from the room.

"And where will you go? Back to your hotel room where Victoria has no doubt tracked your scent?" Carlisle stood, walking behind her.

Leah paused in her exit, she honestly hadn't thought of that.

"You've killed her top lackey and injured her. She'll be out for blood. It would be pure foolishness to go back now." Carlisle finished, coming to stand in her path.

"Get out of my way," Leah said, shoving him aside as she hobbled slowly toward the door.

Carlisle watched her lean heavily against the door frame before he spoke, "If you're going to be Esme's mate you can't think for just yourself anymore. If you're still planning to go running off half-cocked after all those factors I may as well save Victoria the trouble and end you now."

Leah whirled around with a snarl, her fists clenched at her side. "I'd like to see you try."

"The condition you're in now shows that you're not at all ready to face a vampire one on one. It'll be an easy kill," Carlisle said with an unimpressed sniff as he came closer to Leah.

"It wasn't so easy for Victoria." Leah growled deeply and threatening.

"Her arrogance was her downfall and so will yours be." Carlisle leaned forward and pressed a finger firmly against Leah's bandaged ribs.

The wolf hissed in pain as her knees buckled. She was saved by a pair of arms holding her securely around the waist. The comforting scent of lilies and nutmeg settled upon her and she relaxed instantly.

"Let's get you back into bed," Esme said softly, leading the younger woman to the bed. Her lips were pinched into a grim line. She gave Leah some pain pills and kissed her forehead tenderly. "Sleep well and heal, sweetheart," she whispered as the wolf all but passed out from exhaustion. Esme turned with a glare. She pointed to the hallway and stomped out, knowing Carlisle was following her steps.

"You think what I did was wrong," Carlisle said without preamble, following Esme out of the bedroom.

"I think what you did was completely uncalled for!" She hissed at a very low decibel so as not to wake Leah.

"She needed to know that there are consequences to every action she takes."

"She is not a child Carlisle!" Esme spat in annoyance. "She's perfectly capable of making levelheaded decisions."

"I've seen no evidence of this yet." Carlisle countered smoothly as he ticked off the reasons on his fingers. "Fighting two vampires on her own, challenging the Alpha of her pack while ill, and ignoring her imprint and as a result hurting the very one she swears she's only trying to protect." He said, his eyes softening. "She's hurt you time and time again by only thinking of herself."

"That's what this is really about, isn't it? Her hurting me. Carlisle, I've made peace with it and accepted her apology. It's not your place to make her pay the penalty for her 'crimes' against me," Esme said, stepping closer to her ex-husband. "Not anymore."

"I cannot and will not ever forgive her for hurting you." Carlisle confessed, looking away. He glanced at her again and lifted his arms instinctively to draw her closer, but only held air as Esme quickly stepped out of his reach.

The caramel haired vampire hugged herself tightly. "I think its best if I take over Leah's care from now on," she said avoiding his eyes.

Carlisle lowered his arms slowly to his side. "I think that's best as well," He agreed. "I'll let Mrs. Clearwater know after I finish hunting," he said and then he was gone.

Esme looked down at the living room at her children. There was no hiding the fact that they heard the entire conversation. "Let me know when the Clearwaters arrive," she said calmly and retreated to her bedroom.

**-x-**

"Esme!" Leah shot up in bed, her body drenched with sweat. "Oh my God, Esme," She whispered, tears shimmering in her eyes. She was enveloped in a hug by a firm and simultaneously soft body.

"It's okay. It was just a dream." The voice cooed soothingly. Spicy nutmeg settled in Leah's nose and she instantly calmed. Esme held Leah tight, caressing her back lightly. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Leah shook her head in the negative. "No, I don't. It's just a dream like you said. What I really want is to take out that red-headed bitch." She declared with a low growl, wincing as the action pulled at the metal in her mouth.

"Leah Clearwater!"

The female wolf cringed. "Sorry, Ma!" she replied automatically.

Esme chuckled lightly. "Your mother's downstairs by the way." She reported with a smirk.

"Yeah, thank you. I hadn't noticed," Leah replied sarcastically.

"She's worried about you. So are your brother and Jacob."

"Jake's down there?"

Esme nodded. "They want to know what happened to you and so do we when you're finally up to it."

Leah yawned, or attempted to when her mouth pulled at the metal clamping her teeth together. "How long was I out?" she asked curiously.

"Only a couple of hours this time." Esme told her with a small smile.

"I thought it would have been longer considering," Leah said through gritted teeth. She felt the metal creak when she flexed her jaw. "I must be healing quicker than before."

"Be careful," Esme said quickly, placing a gentle hand against her mate's cheek. "You're going to hurt yourself further if you keep forcing the metal.

"How long do I have to keep this in?" Leah huffed in frustration but leaned into the soft touch with a tiny smile.

"I'd say at the rate you're currently healing about four days seeing as you can move your jaw a bit with minimal pain but I'm going to keep them on for a week to be certain." Esme answered tenderly, stroking the young woman's chin.

"Hooray," Leah said in a bored tone. "To answer your earlier question, yeah I guess I'm up to talking about the fight. No time like the present as they say."

"Indeed," Esme intoned, standing to help Leah out of bed.

As soon as they appeared on the landing, they were assaulted by numerous questions.

Seth stood at once, looking up at his sister. "Lee, are you okay?"

"How'd you do it?" Jacob asked still amazed at Leah being alive after this whole ordeal.

"What happened?" Was all Alice wanted to know as her vision only gave her bits and pieces of the fight. Bella just stood at her side in silence.

"I couldn't even get close to her." Emmett added in jealousy.

"What were you thinking!?" Sue all but screeched at her daughter.

"Do you think you're Superwoman?" Rosalie asked with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"What happened?" the petite vampire asked again in annoyance.

"Why did you feel the need to prove yourself?" Carlisle asked softly.

"How did you meet Riley?" Bree asked as the question suddenly occurred to her.

"What the hell happened?" Alice demanded, fuming. Bella just gripped her hand in comfort, hoping it would calm her for long enough for her question to be answered.

"Hey!" Leah stuck her middle finger and thumb in her mouth, preparing to whistle, when her hands brushed over the unforgiving metal. She dropped her hands and sighed, looking at Esme helplessly.

"Pipe down!" Esme yelled suddenly, the sound cutting across the den, silencing everyone.

"Yeah," Leah agreed, rubbing her temples firmly. "You're making my head hurt," She grumbled darkly.

"Ask your questions one at a time," Esme intoned her normally kind voice. When she saw everyone once again opened their mouths to ask a barrage of questions her right hand shot up. "Wait! How about we let Leah tell what happened and then you can ask whatever remaining questions you have?"

"Lee's mouth's wired closed and she's not supposed to be talking. How can she even tell us?" Seth asked curiously.

"_Tell them I'll think my story and then Edward will repeat it." _Leah sent mentally to Esme.

"She said she'll think her story and Edward will repeat what she says," Esme explained. Everyone stopped and looked at Esme with surprised, imploring eyes.

"H-how did you hear Leah's thoughts?" Bella asked the question everyone was thinking.

"Leah and Esme have a mental rapport," Edward said by way of explanation.

"Of course they do," Rosalie said with a roll of her eyes. "This just gets odder and odder. They can talk telepathically blah, blah. Let's move on with Leah's heroic tales of stupidity."

"Oh thank you, your highness, may I?" Leah growled through the metal, holding her teeth closed.

"Leah, don't hurt yourself." Esme admonished her quickly.

"It's too late for that." Leah reached up, rubbing her sore jaw with a small grimace. "Just give me a few seconds to gather my thoughts and I'll tell you my story." She breathed in deeply and turned to Esme with an apology gleaming in her eyes. "It all started after my boss asked me to grab a case of liquor from downstairs…"

"That was pretty badass!" Emmett exclaimed after the story's conclusion, pumping his fist into the air.

"It was also incredibly foolish." Edward tacked on. "We could have been retrieving your body from the morgue if it had gone any differently."

"I'm here now aren't I?" Leah huffed, annoyed.

"Yes, you are. Now act like you want to be here," Carlisle countered.

"Everything can't be settled with a well-timed speech of morals, Dr. Goldilocks," Leah snarled coolly.

"Both of you stop this right now!" Sue said sternly. "We have a far more important matter than the both of you acting like children.

"She _is_ a child," Carlisle responded at once.

"What's your excuse?" Sue asked with a single eyebrow raised. Silence reign in the room for several tense seconds as Carlisle stood with his eyes locked with Sue's.

"Schooled." Seth coughed into his hand not so quietly. He and Jake chuckled but quickly sobered when they saw Sue's look was now being directed at them. "Now does anyone have any suggestions as to how we'll deal with Victoria and her personal vendetta against Bella?"

"We may." Alice said. "After Esme, Emmett, and Edward left for Seattle, I had a vision of Victoria. Nice scar you gave her by the way." She said to Leah and continued. "She's going to train her army and set up shop in Seattle then she's…" the pixie like vampire trailed off with a glazed look in her eyes. "The Volturi," she whispered gravelly.

Leah's forehead furrowed. "What's your vampire government got to do with anything?"

"The army must have attracted the attention of the Volturi." Edward guessed aloud.

"They have." Alice confirmed. "The Volturi are coming to assess the situation and then they're going to come here for an update on Bella." She finished with a dismayed expression on her face.

"So what can we do?"

"We need to go into Seattle and take care of the army," Carlisle spoke calmly. "If they come to Forks, not only will they possibly go trekking through the more wooded areas, possibly La Push but they absolutely won't hesitate to kill any wolf they find."

"_Hold on. They'll go tramping through our land and then attack us for just occupying it?"_ Leah growled agitatedly. _"Déjà vu anyone?"_

"The Volturi has had an ongoing war with werewolves."

Leah's brow furrowed lightly in confusion. _"Why?" _she thought locking eyes with Edward.

"Werewolves are uncontrollable, unstoppable forces of nature. During a full moon a single werewolf at full strength can take on ten of some of the strongest vampires at once without breaking a sweat."

"We phase at will though, the moon has never ruled us."

"We know that you're not werewolves but the Volturi won't care to examine the particulars of how you exist."

"_So the summary is once again thanks to Bella Swan we're facing certain death?"_

"That's not fair, Leah," Edward said at once.

"No! I'm tired of her life interfering with mine."

"Our lives are intertwined now. You have to let go of your animosity."

Leah growled lowly, attempting to grind her teeth together, the metal whining in protest. "Fine, just keep her out of my way." She stormed off going back inside the bedroom.

Esme turned to follow but was stopped by Sue.

"It's okay. I've got this one," Sue said, coming up the stairs.

Esme looked ready to protest but changed her mind and instead said, "You remember which door it is?"

"Yes, I do. Thank you." Sue nodded to Esme and patted her hand lightly.

Esme gave a small smile, looking longingly at the closed door Leah disappeared behind.

Sue didn't bother to knock once coming to Esme's bedroom.

"What do you want?" Leah asked in a defeated tone through her wire when she saw her mother come through the door.

"What is happening with you lately, Leah? I've never seen you so stubbornly pig-headed before you started phasing. I know I've taught you better than this."

"Better than what?" Leah asked.

"Better than being a complete brat. That is not the mate that Esme neither needs nor deserves." Sue's eyed her daughter with a stern expression.

"We did imprint," Leah defended weakly.

"So that means she's supposed to just take you as you are?" Sue asked with disbelief. "Imprinting is only step one of a mated pair. You need to decide what kind of person you want to be with Esme and her family and whether you like it or not that includes Bella Swan. If you don't get over whatever this vendetta is with her, you could cause the very rift that you fought so hard to avoid." She held Leah's head in her hands peering into her daughter's eyes. "Don't let your bitter anger hold you back from happiness."

Sue dropped her daughter's hand abruptly when her eyes flashed bright topaz and she intoned in her an eerie voice. "I won't."

**-End of Chapter Fourteen-**

* * *

**The mystery is solved! It twas Riley that caught Leah unawares. How do you like how I handled his death? I thought it was very fitting. Also, Esme found her singer. How do you think this will affect our favorite maternal vampire? **

**Any concerns, questions, or comments with this chapter? Tell me in a review or PM! **

**I know. I know. It's been a very looong time since I've updated but I promise you I've been writing this whole time. This fic is nearly finished and I've got a few side projects in other fandoms that I've been playing around with, so I'd call my productivity a win! **

**I've gotten so many reviews, follows, and faves in response for the last chapter I don't even know where to begin to express my thanks. I'm working on getting them all answered so expect emails and PMs as soon as this chapter goes live on the site. **

**I hope you continue to read and enjoy the rest of the chapters! Thank you all so much for the support. **

**Until next time!**

**~MC**


End file.
